Heir OF Uzu No Kuni
by devilzxknight86
Summary: RoseTiger Challenge Prince Naruto: After the preliminaries A Anbu appears to Naruto that will forever change his life and Konoha. Finding out some truth of his heritage this anbu figure trains Naruto and tells him about his mother and Sister are alive.N
1. The Start OF Something New

I do not own Naruto

Ok this is the prince Naruto story from Rose Tiger challenge. I am going to give this story/ challenge a shot. So I hope this story does great on the road.

No Flames

Konoha Hospital Right after the Preliminaries

Naruto was running from Ebisu trying to show him his basics are fine 'Come on' as he jumps towards the next building he bumps into an anbu "What's your hurry?" Naruto looked at the anbu wearing some type of kitsune mask? The anbu turned to the jonin wearing all blue "Trouble" letting out a chuckle the anbu placed his hand on his shoulders and shinshuned away with Naruto.

Forest area.

Naruto looked around and turned to the anbu "Hey what was that for? I was trying to prove my basics are fine so he can train me for the chunin exams" shouted Naruto. The anbu hearing this tilted his head "The chunin exams? This has nothing to do anything with the blood oath you made for your girlfriend?" asked the anbu. Naruto's cheeks turned red and shook his head "What? Hinata isn't my girlfriend she is a friend. That bastard Neji had no right to say all those awful things"

'Would you do that for _all_ your friends?' The anbu asked himself, hoping the whiskered blonde wasn't truly that foolish to swear oaths at sheer impulse. Closely paid attention hearing the pain in his voice "Alright I will make a deal with you. If you land one punch on me I'll train you for the chunin exams and teach you two A rank jutsu!"

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "What's the catch? What happens if I can't? What do you want in return?" asked Naruto. The anbu walked towards the tree and leaned on it, turning to Naruto he shrugged his shoulders "What I want in return, let's see... what do you know about your lineage?" wondering what he knows, he noticed Naruto looking down.

"Any anbu that lives in Konoha should know that" answered Naruto.

The anbu hearing this raised an eyebrow "I've been away for almost a decade so I am trying to get readjusted from my S rank mission. So I take it you don't know anything about your name? Interesting" said the anbu. Naruto turned to him wondering what he is thinking "Tell you what, if I win you go to the shinobi library and look up the village founding history" replied the anbu.

Naruto blinked at him wondering what is wrong with him "I'm not allowed at the library because of what people think of me because of what I have in me" said Naurto in a hurt voice. The anbu hearing this raised an eyebrow under the mask then started to chuckle. Looking at Naruto he asked if he knows the Henge no Jutsu "Yeah, how will that help me get inside the shinobi library and why would I want to go there even if I was allowed?" asked Naruto.

The anbu looked at Naruto with a serious gaze even though Naruto can't see it he can feel that gaze aiming at him. 'From what I gathered just being here in Konoha for two days, he wants to be Hokage. Maybe I can use this to make him go to the shinobi library'. The anbu took a deep breath "Well it's a first start for someone who wishes to be Hokage. Where do you think you learn everything? Politics, tracking, and negotiations, sometimes you don't learn it by doing it but by reading instead." said the anbu.

Naruto hearing this folded his arm refusing this "I never went to the library in my life, what makes you think I would start to go to one now?" The anbu hearing this moved close to Naruto "Well here's a secret, you know about Kyuubi?" watching Naruto nod and roll his eyes since it's known that some of the higher ups like jonin and anbu know about Kyuubi being sealed inside of him. "Well what would I say? You and Kyuubi have something in common. You know that red and white symbol everyone wears on their chunin and jonin uniform but also on your shoulder?"

"Yeah what about it?" Naruto looked at the white symbol on his shoulder that his orange jacket has. The anbu moved closer to Naruto "Well that symbol that everyone wears actually belongs to your family" walking away he leans back on the tree. Naruto hearing this turns to the anbu thinking this is some sick joke while the anbu shaked he head he reassured Naruto its all true.

For once in his life Naruto has a chance to learn about his family but wait, would the Hokage know something more besides the anbu and why would an anbu know more about his family then the Hokage? He is the top figure in the village, he should know where the Yondaime got a child to seal Kyuubi on the night of his birth "I don't trust you. I mean if the Hokage doesn't know about my family then how could an anbu like yourself know? And an anbu who has supposedly been away for a decade?" answered Naruto.

The anbu let out a deep hearty chuckle which almost sounded like sarcasm "The Hokage?" rolling his eyes behind his mask "He lied to your family, saying you died hours after the sealing was performed. He and his former teammates told your mother, who is alive and well, that you didn't survive the sealing, and she still blames herself for your death. You ask me why did the Hokage lie to her and to us?" watching Naruto's shocked reaction.

He can't believe the old man would lie to him or to his own real mother. If she is really alive and well out there? Will she really come for him, will she accept him for what he has 'Wait the anbu said she was lied to. Would that mean she would have kept me with Kyuubi sealed inside of me instead of blaming herself for my death?' just listening to the anbu he turned to him confused.

Still seeing the confusion in his eyes the anbu shook his head giving one more push. "Tell me gaki will you have another chance to learn about your lineage? Do you want to know the truth why the Yondaime picked you instead the other clan heirs who were born before you? Tell me why didn't he pick a ninja to do this duty? Are you going to take my bet or not?" the anbu took out four kunais and threw them on the ground making a box appear that is about eight feet by eight "One hit, and to make this more interesting I must stay in the box"

The anbu got into a stance while Naruto placed his hands together "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". When all the clones poofed into existence, the anbu literally gapped 'Holy shit. I thought it was impossible to make these many kage bunshin, I mean the most I've seen her make is about one hundred. But this is ridiculous!' looking around to see so many orange wearing clones.

He gives Naruto a nod to start "Let's go" all the clones soon started to charge "Pressure Damage" the anbu slammed his hand on the ground making a huge wind source come from him. The force of the wind sent all the clones scattering, dispeling some of them "Not bad to make them all charge towards me" shifting his weight he dodged the remaining clones, catching one leg in mid air and he spins himself while throwing the clone towards a group of them.

Naruto watching this sucked his teeth but smiled taking out a kunai and throwing it towards the anbu who is fighting some clones "Gotcha". When the anbu heard Naruto he noticed the explosive tag on the kunai "Clever" extending his arm and opening his hand, Naruto watched the kunai stop in mid air then start to zoom backwards back towards Naruto with great speed.

To say the blonde or the kage bunshin never saw anything like this. The kunai hit the ground exploding, taking a good amount of clones with Naruto "Still got to be better" the anbu took out two kunai and threw them to each of his sides. When the clones soon started to charge towards him the anbu whipped the metal wire adding his raiton to it "Got you" smiling he whipped the metal wire all around making all the clones dispel and ties Naruto up.

"What the?" Naruto looking at himself all tied up then the anbu sent a little shock zapping him "I guess I win" letting out a chuckle. He walked out of the box while Naruto shook the zap from his system "I am impressed that you made so many kage bunshin. The most I can make by pushing myself is at least forty or fifty." said the anbu.

Naruto as he was being untied rubbed himself from the shock of the electricity "Thanks. But since that hebi did something to the seal it got much harder to make that many kage bunshin". The anbu hearing this raised an eyebrow before asking if the Hokage or his sensei know about it "No. Kakashi-sensei took the teme to have his curse seal sealed up before even asking if the rest of us got anything put on us. I thought you anbu knew this, I mean that crazy snake lady should have told you guys to keep a look out" said Naruto.

The anbu hearing this raised an eyebrow and seeing he can probably use this, let out a smirk that hid behind his mask. "Yes. Which is one of the reasons why I was instructed to keep an eye on you. If the former sennin of Konoha gave Sasuke-teme that, it means he has something planned much later on. But to hear he did something to your seal also concerns me. The seal on your navel is a spiral is it not?"

Naruto turned to the anbu raising an eyebrow seeing he just called Sasuke a teme like he does. Letting out a small smile at the corner of his lips he gave the anbu a light nod. "Yeah. You know anything about seals?" asked Naruto. The anbu hearing this turned to Naruto, then walked to a tree. Taking out an ink brush he wrote down a few symbols then placed his palm on the tree "SEAL". Naruto watched the tree soon start to shrivel up and die, making him nervous.

"Fuinjutsu is a very complicated art. But its limits are almost nothing but what the sealer can imagine. Let's take a look at that seal" spoke the anbu. Naruto hearing this still has some doubts but seeing what he did to that tree made him wonder about a few things. "Alright I'll bite" said Naruto. Lifting his jacket up he molded his chakra.

The anbu watching this notices the spiral seal "The Hakke no Fūin Shiki". Naruto hearing the name of the seal for the first time wonders how much does this anbu really knows. "And what do we have here, the Gogyō Fūin on top of a even number sealed? Ok who ever did this sure didnt want you to use your chakra what so ever. Well its an easy fix" turning to Naruto he tells him to extend his arms in the air.

"What for?" asked Naruto.

The anbu turned to Naruto shrugging his shoulders "A chakra relaxing exercise. Move your arms down then slowly up to release the chakra from your system slowly" Naruto hearing this nods. Slowly doing what he is told for a few seconds "Good, now stretch as much as you can high in the air" listening to the anbu Naruto stretched his arms as much as he can "Gogyō Kaiin".

The anbu slammed his hand onto Naruto's stomach, removing the odd five elemental seal placed on him. Watching Naruto stumble back a few feet before he regained his equilibrium he turned to the anbu glaring at him "What was that for?" rubbing his stomach. He hears the anbu chuckling then asking how he feels. Naruto turns to him about to speak but stopped "Actually, I feel fine." smiled Naruto.

"Good. Now with our bet" watching Naruto frowned "When you come back from the shinobi library, I will be ready to teach you those two A rank jutsus that I promised, but also I will help you in taijutsu and in your chakra control, so I suggest you go" The anbu walked to the trees "I will be in this area, just look for me" soon the anbu wasn't in sight.

"I don't even know where the shinobi library is?" said Naruto. Wondering who will know where the library is he snapped his fingers "Sakura-chan" leaving the forest area he makes a complete run towards Konoha.

Konoha.

Naruto was running all around trying to find Sakura "Where is she?" still trying to find her, he came to the Yamanaka flower shop "Mabye Ino might know where she is." walking inside he noticed Ino at the cashier counter with her hands underneath her chin looking bored "Hey Ino, do you know where Sakura-chan is?" Ino wondered why Naruto of all people came in asking where she is "I don't know and I don't really care"

Still sore about losing against her, she heard from her father that Kakashi only trained Sasuke exclusively. At first she thought it was a joke while her father shook his head, he then showed her the report, that Sasuke has the most arsenal of Team Seven while Naruto has the kage bunshin with Sakura who has the academy basics. Ino dropped her head seeing that Sakura bested her in a fight that Ino telling herself she should have won. She felt like the hare that lost to the tortoise.

"Oh ok. By any chance you wouldn't know where the shinobi library is located? I kind of need to... train on some stuff" half-lied Naruto. Ino for one turned to Naruto raising an eyebrow then shrugged her shoulders. "It's a block away from the academy, you know the building that you pranked a few years ago with the huge paint balloon?" remembering that prank since that orange paint spot is still there.

No one knows what kind of paint was used "Oh that building. Cool. I've got to go, thanks Ino" Naruto ran out of the building while Ino wonders why Naruto of all people is going to the library.

Shinobi Library.

When he arrived at the place Naruto stopped and remembered he needed to henge into someone. Snapping his finger he henges as Izumo Kamizuki 'Hope he doesn't mind if I borrow his face' walking inside. He went to a desk where a young girl in her young twenties is sitting "Hello. I am looking for some books or scrolls on the village founding?"

The young brunette hearing this tapped her lips with her fingers thinking "Hmm... I would say look under the Senju clan section, seeing they are one of the founders. If there's nothing there that suits you then head to the Uchiha side which also has a lot" said the woman. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow seeing that there is going to be a lot to read "Well anything about the symbols we have on our uniform? I mean I want to know why it's part of the village founding?"

The young brunette hearing this shrughed her shoulders while a old woman that Naruto recognized for throwing him out of the academy many times. "Check the Senju clan history. Something to do with it, I remember the Hokage changing a lot of the village history due to the Kyuubi brat, like he was trying to hide something from him. You ask me we should just kill him and be done with it" said the woman bitterly.

Naruto hearing this is shocked 'Was the anbu right?' Is the old man lying to me? But why?' After giving the ladies a nod he walked to the Senju section 'Now where is that clan?' still walking he came to the last of the row of books 'Really? This is all what is left in the shinobi library we have on the Senju clan? I mean only three books?' reaching for the three books. He noticed a smaller book wedged between two bigger books, when he took them out he noticed the very old fragile book with the red symbol in front. 'Uzu no Kuni?'

Taking all four books he opened the smaller book first with the red spiral 'Uzu no Kuni, known as the the Land of Whirlpools.' As he began to read the book he felt drawn to it 'Uzushiogakure no Sato, known as the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides' turning to the next page. Naruto continued to read the book about how Konoha adopted it's symbol from the symbol of the "Uzumaki clan" whispered Naruto.

That Night Forest area.

The anbu was sitting on the ground meditating and hearing something running towards his direction. Looking at the direction he saw Naruto standing in front of him panting. "Is it true?" asked Naruto frantically. The anbu hearing this asked him what's true "The Senju being our cousins?" replied the anbu. Naruto's eyes soon turned into saucers then he started to shake "Why did he change all the history? I mean if my clan is responsible for giving the shinobi their identity, why was I treated like shit?" shouted Naruto.

Almost breaking into tears he learned so much about his family in one day from someone who has been away a decade while the Hokage, who he still doesn't understand why, hide all this from him and everyone else. "He wanted to keep you a secret. Why? I... or should I say we, may never know?" soon a bird landed on his shoulder. "It seems I got a message from Uzushiogakure" turning to Naruto.

"The Village Hidden by Whirling Tides?" answered Naruto "But I thought it was destroyed after the last era of the shinobi war? How is it possible the village exists? And is there really an Uzumaki clan out there? A family?" cried Naruto. Feeling betrayed he wonders what would his life be if the hokage or his former teammates didn't lie to his mother.

The anbu took a deep breath and turned to Naruto "The Uzumaki clan is only a handful of people, or just a hand. Trust me when I say this but when the chunin exams start in a month they will be here to bring you back home. You have a family and we will fight for you" watching Naruto drop on his knees he began to cry his heart out "Are you at least related to me?" watching the anbu nod he noticed a small sparkle dropping from underneath is mask. "Yes. Get some rest because tomorrow's training is going to be hell. Not the regular type of hell but the true hell that only the strongest demons stay in the bottom of hell where Kami sends them."

Naruto cleaned his face and nodded.

But to the anbu he notices something in Naruto's face he hasn't seen in a very long time 'A determination that only us Uzumaki clan have. A determination to be legends and he has it' taking a deep breath he wrote something on the scroll and place it on the bird's back "Fly back to Uzu and I pray to Susanoo she will follow my directions or all this will be for nothing"

Naruto watched him talk to the bird while it let out a small screech then flew away. Staring at the anbu "Who are you talking about?" hoping it would be least his mother, the anbu turned to him and sighed. "I don't want to reveal too much but if it makes you feel better, your kaasan will be coming" spoke the Anbu. Naruto hearing this held himself thinking he really has a mother out there. Turning to the anbu "Will she really want me after what I have sealed inside of me?" crying to himself.

The anbu shook his head "Don't ever and I mean EVER say that about yourself! Your kaasan was counting the days until you were going to be born. She was devastated that you 'died' after the sealing. She went into a mental depression but pulled out in time to raise your imouto. That's all I am going to say, you just have to wait until after the exams to be surprised. Now get some sleep" still in a meditative pose he soon started to relax.

Naruto hearing this sat on the ground and thinks about everything that has happened. Turning to the anbu he let out a sigh 'I am not alone and I have a family out there' smiling he soon started to yawn and drifted to sleep. The anbu turned to him hearing the light snores, shaking his head he got up and took off his cloak and placed it on top of Naruto.

'Hiruzen, when the time comes we will get those answers, even if we have to rip them out of you' the anbu thought bitterly.

Morning

When morning came Naruto smelled something very good being cooked. "What smells so good?" sniffing in the air he turned to the anbu wearing some type of jonin outfit and still wearing the mask on his face. Looking down he noticed the anbu's cloak on him keeping him warm "I assume you must be starving, eating nothing but ramen isn't good. I see you developed her taste for ramen" shaking his head he let out a sigh wonders if it's really genetics that she and him have their ramen addiction.

When they finished eating breakfast the anbu stared at Naruto "Alright gaki, I want to see how many kage bunshin you can make without any chakra exhaustion" spoke the anbu. Naruto hearing this nodded, doing his trademark hand seals he makes the kage bunshins pop into existence "Shit. If I had to guesstimate, there is probably fifty more then yesterday" looking at all the blonde grinning genins.

Naruto smirked and turned to the anbu nodding like he is happy with this. "Good, now dispel them all" making Naruto confused he turned to the anbu who is waiting for him "We don't have all day and there is a lot I need to teach you. First I am going to give you your inheritance, some of our family jutsu's" Naruto hearing this soon dispelled all the clones within a second, happy to hear this. Giving him a paper "Add your chakra to the paper. It will give me a clue what your nature affinity is!"

"Ok" lifting the paper up to the anbu's face, he adds his chakra to the paper making it split in half then it soon started to shred into tiny little pieces "Ok this is very interesting. I haven't seen a very high wind affinity like this, but I've heard of one person who had the same results you almost did" nodding his head the anbu is very impressed in this.

"Well who was it?" asked Naruto.

"My grandfather, also known as your great grandfather" the anbu took a deep breath 'Well who would have thought this? I really hope she doesn't get mad at me for teaching these jutsu. I mean she might kill me.' shrugging his shoulders he turned to Naruto who is waiting. "Something on your mind Gaki? You might hurt yourself if you keep thinking like this."

Naruto got an anime tick but took a deep breath "Why did you come back _now_ of all times?" turning to the anbu he watched his body composure drop down knowing he hit a sensitive subject. The anbu asked him where was he about a month and half ago, going into two months "I was at Nami during a mission" answered Naruto.

"Well tell me what happened at Nami. I mean you did put out a lot of Kyuubi's chakra, I mean some of the villagers saw a weird red light far away" asked the Anbu. Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and told him why he tapped into Kyuubi's chakra, as the anbu listened he nodded and understood "Well gaki, if that never happened I wouldn't have come to investigate the situation. Your kaasan was worried that Kyuubi might have restored himself and was heading towards Uzu. But when I landed in Nami and asked what happened a man named Tazuna told me everything. I was quite shocked to hear someone named Naruto Uzumaki was the one responible."

"So how long have you been around here in Hi no Kuni or Nami?" asked Naruto. The anbu hearing this sighed knowing he won't like this "I arrived almost a month ago, maybe over five weeks. I had to drop by the Fire Daimyo and see how business was going to be and let's just say he got really nervous when I appeared and his advisors, who do all the thinking for him, weren't happy at how I shifted a lot with some trading and other purposes that were supposed to happen and they kept stalling. But they came around to see my point of view after I declared something of significance was hidden from us." taking a deep breath he looked at Naruto "And let's just say we can bankrupt Hi no Kuni thanks to the agreement his father made with jiji to help fund Hi no Kuni and Konoha"

Naruto hearing this awed that his family has this much power. "Alright Gaki make the kage bunshin. I am going to start to train you." Naruto nodded and made the kage bunshins appeared again "I want four groups of clones. One for taijutsu. One for wind manipulation. One for chakra control exercises and the last will be practicing something else" the anbu made four clones of himself appear.

"You guys know what to do I will take the gaki and speak to him in private" as Naruto and the real anbu left. He told his clones to make sure Naruto's clones only dispel half at a time. Naruto wondered how this will accomplish anything "You're kidding me right?" the anbu turned to him getting an anime sweat wondering how he didn't already figure out the secret of the kage bunshin.

As they walk away "You're kidding me right? There is a way to talk to the furball in my stomach" holding his stomach the anbu gets an anime sweat wondering how he came up the same name as she did. Sighing to himself he looks at Naruto and nods "Naruto, there will be a time when you will need his chakra and I suggest you ask for it. How you are going to get his chakra, I don't know. But what I do know is it will come to you when you are near death" replied the anbu.

Naruto hearing this shivered, just thinking about it made him feel weird. Continuing walking the anbu stopped and saw the messenger bird that he sent last night had returned "I will find you later. I suggest you talk to your little girlfriend and ask why her cousin did all that to her. Maybe it will give you some clues to how to beat a... I hate this word _prodigy_"

Naruto turned to him raising an eyebrow "Why?"

"Let's just say..." letting out a sigh "Prodigies are the missing nin of tomorrow. They don't know the real strength that comes from hard training. So they take everything for granted while the ones who train hard work hard know the real sacrifice of everything. So eventually they get angry at being equal to or surpassed by those they walked all over, and do dishonorable things to make them feel superior again" leaving in a blur. Naruto hearing this thinks on what Lee said during the preliminaries.

"I guess he's got a point, but I hope not all are like that." heading towards the hospital.

Konoha.

Walking towards the hospital Naruto is in deep thought 'My kaasan will come to see me fight in the third part of the exams?' smiling he cant wait to rub it in Sasuke's face saying he isn't clanless or a total nobody of a ninja. Noticing something in the corner of his eye "Sakura-chan" running towards her. Naruto stopped and let out a big goofy grin "So what have you been doing?"

Sakura to her annoyance let out a sigh "Naruto I am very busy. Can't you see I am waiting to get my hair and nails done so when Sasuke fights and wins the chunin exams he will notice me?" smiling with heart shaped eyes. Naruto let out a grin "Well what would you say if it turned out Sasuke wasn't the only one that is in a clan, like -" feeling the fist making contact to his head.

"Baka! Sasuke's clan is the _only_ clan that matters to me. EVERY other clan in Konoha is nothing compared to Sasuke's clan. The Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, the Yamanaka, all of them completely worthless compared to the Uchiha! You can be heir to a clan, heck even a nation, but it still proves nothing! You are and never will be like Sasuke. Imagine if Sasuke becomes Hokage, his name will be even greater than the Yondaime. My kaasan agrees with me and she even had a huge crush on him but he died killing the Kyuubi so she unfortunately couldn't marry him" smiled Sakura.

Naruto stood there rubbing his head and frowns "I mean I don't understand you Sakura-chan" feeling another hit on his head "I don't _want_ you to understand me or like me. I want Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka why is it that you always bother me? I want you to leave me _alone!_" walking away, but she comes to a complete stop and turned around "Also don't think you can't lose to Neji, since a clanless ninja like you can't possibly beat someone like him from the Hyuga clan. Heck you need a prodigy to beat another prodigy. You can ask Sasuke-kun to beat him for you and maybe Hinata might still like you for whatever stupid reason she does. I swear there's something wrong with that girl, she must be retarded or something." rolling her eyes she walked down the road heading home.

Naruto hearing this angrily mumbled something underneath his breath. "That hurt, and insulting Hinata like that was going too far." looking down he took a deep breath and walked towards the hospital 'Neji, the 'prodigy and genius' of the Hyuga clan. Can I really beat him and keep that promise to Hinata?' thinking about the preliminaries he remembers seeing Hinata barely standing while mumbling his name.

Closing his eyes he takes another deep breath and continued to make his way towards the hospital. 'Hinata didn't give up just because one bitter person told her too, I'm sure as hell not going to.'

Hospital

When he got there he walked to the counter "Hello can you tell me-"

"Get out!" shouted the nurse. When she saw who it was she wanted him out of the hospital, afraid he would do _something_ to all the patients inside. Staring at Naruto with such hate she is tempted to call the anbu to escort him out forcefully.

Naruto hearing this glares at her and taking a deep breath before he walked out of the hospital while many people shamelessly applauded the nurse. Then the doors closed right behind Naruto, making a handseal he henged into a different person. Walking back in like everything is normal "Hello nurse I am looking for Hinata Hyuga's room" the nurse looking at the chart "Room 301"

'What an idiot, didn't even think to see if I left the front of the hospital.' Naruto's patience for his haters in this village was wearing thin, but he nodded and walked towards the staircase. He took a deep breath and soon started to take his ascent up the stairs. Walking he found the room at the end of the hall way, then knocked on the door "Come in" hearing a weak voice. Naruto looked around to see no one near him. Dropping the henge he casually walked inside to see Hinata laying on the bed with some tubes sticking out of her arm.

When Hinata saw Naruto walking in she soon started to blush 'Naruto-kun in my room here to see me? But the flowers he sent were more then enough' soon she started to breath too rapidly. Coughing a bit she cleared her throat while Naruto stood next to her "Hey Hinata, I just wanted to see how well you are feeling" smiling at her he noticed some flowers near her bed. Looking at the card 'Hey wait a minute, I never sent flowers to her.' wondering who sent the flowers in his name.

"I've been feeling a little better. But the doctors don't want me to move too much because of my wounds" looking down "Ano thank you for the flowers, it was very thoughtful of you" smiled Hinata. When Naruto saw that smile he doesn't know why but his heart melted seeing her truly happy like that 'I don't know why but when I see her smile it reminds me of something I did when I was a kid.' trying to remember it he shook his head.

"It was nothing really" letting out a chuckle 'I wonder if the anbu sent her the flowers, but why did he do that?' shrugging his shoulders. "Ano Naruto-kun aren't you supposed to be training for the chunin exams?" asked Hinata timidly poking her fingers together, Naruto took the seat next to her bed "Yeah I am. I got some really strong anbu training me since he came back from his S rank mission. I am going against Neji in the first round of the exams" replied Naruto.

Hinata hearing this soon started to cough shocked to hear this "You are going against Neji in the first round of the exams?" coughing more into her hands. She soon started to take deep breaths while Naruto carefully patted her back. "You can't. Please, he will hurt you without mercy and I'm afraid of what he can do or say" whispering the last few words to herself, she looked at Naruto with tears threatening to drop.

Naruto looked down "I can't do that. What he did to you wasn't right. To say all those things about you, he can't be allowed to get away with this" tightening his fist he looked at Hinata with a determined face "I won't lose to him. I made a vow in your blood to beat him. One of the reasons why I'm here is to ask why Neji was so brutal to you in the preliminaries?" asked Naruto.

Hinata hearing this looked down, knowing Neji blames her for everthing that has happened to him. "It's a long story" said Hinata. Naruto turned to her getting very comfortable in the chair waiting for her to tell the story. "Ano it started when I turned three years old. Konoha and Kumo were almost about to go to war. The Kumo delegate somehow infiltrated my clan's compound and tried to kidnap me. It seems they wanted the byakugan and were going to use me to give the doujutsu. Since the treatie was signed and Kumo had a dead nin on their part they denied everything and almost threatened to go to war"

Naruto listened, he never knew Hinata was kidnapped as a child but he gave her a nod "The Hokage and the elders of my clan and my tousan all decided to fix the issue. They wanted the person who killed the Kumo delegate... they wanted my father"

"What? Are you serious that the old man would do something like that? But I noticed your tousan around all the time?" wondering what's going on, Hinata dries her tears with her hands while Naruto gave her a tissue. "Ano. It was supposed to be my otou but it wasn't. They gave my uncle instead. My uncle is Neji's tousan. They were twins and since my tousan was born first he went to the main house while my uncle went to the branch house" Hinata finished explaining the story.

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow and soon started to connect some of the dots "They gave his tousan instead of yours, thinking Kumo wouldn't notice the difference until it was too late to do anything about it" Hinata nodded and told him about the seal that is used to keep the branch house in line. Shivering she tells him some of the people in her family are always abusing the power "My own imouto uses the seal daily, just to see the branch members squirm in pain. The Hyuga elders always fawn over her instead of me because I don't like the way they run things." looking down.

"The seal, what does it do?" asked Naruto. Hinata explained the main purpose of the seal is to seal the Byakugan upon death, so the secrets will never leave the clan "But it's also used to keep the branch house in line. It's also used to brand some family members when they are married off to a noble and then their children are sealed as well" explained Hinata.

"I can't believe that your family has this. Hinata-chan I promise I will help find a way to remove that seal your clan has" smiled Naruto. Hinata turned to Naruto who was giving her a true happy smile.

Then the door opened to reveal a man in his young twenties and a girl around the same age as Konohamaru that looks similar to Hinata.

"Lady Hinata me and your-" Ko, Hinata's personal trainer for the jyuken, came to visit her with Hanabi. To see Konoha's pariah in the room right next to Hinata made him a little nervous and a little hostile. Seeing how bad he is, as far as rumors say which is the only reference he has, he turns to Hinata who is nervous that she was caught talking to him. Turning to Naruto he angrily activated his byakugan "I demand you to leave this room and never bother Lady Hinata ever again!" the killing intent he sent out made Naruto a little nervous but the Hyuga girls shivered.

Before Naruto spoke everyone heard a yawn "Talk to him like that and I will rip out those eyes and send it to your clan elders reminding them who they will be talking to in the future" everyone turned to an anbu wearing a kitsune mask leaning against the wall. No one even saw him enter or knew how long he had been there. The sheer killing intent he sent towards Ko made him shiver, shudder, and if possible lose his bodily functions.

Hanabi turned to him "What business does the anbu have with my sister?" glaring at the anbu.

"I am training Naruto for the third part of the exams. For a child your age you should be more concerned about how you talk back to people. Adults don't appreciate being talked down to by mere children. I would make the same threat to you but I think Naruto would get angry at me" giving out a light chuckle he returned his killing intent twicefold making everyone in the room very nervous.

Ko tried to snap out of his stupor "You honestly think the boy has a chance against Neji?" Hanabi snorted and turned to Hinata shaking her head in disappointment that she lost against him. "My own nee-san who is supposed to be heiress failed to beat him, someone from the branch house and yet an insignificant clanless ninja who everyone treats like dirt is expecting to beat him? We are the Hyuga clan, we have the Byakugan, no one can hide anything from us or beat us" smiling in his face.

Naruto turned to the anbu letting out a hearty chuckle wondering what's his secret "Byakugan. The all seeing eye. Please tell me what you see when you use it on me" sounding more like a challenge. Hanabi turned to him "Allow me Hanabi-sama" Ko walked forward slowly activating his byakugan "I don't know what kind of-" stopping in mid sentence. He turned off his byakugan and reactivated it once more to see the anbu with nothing. No visible chakra system, as if he was hollow. "Why can't I see your chakra system or Tenketsu?" swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

The anbu walked forward facing Ko right in his face with his mask on. His deep breath clearly made Ko very nervous, Hanabi hearing this activated her byakugan and is shocked "But how? _Nothing_ can hide from the Byakugan. Is it some sort of genjutsu?" the anbu chuckled mocking the all powerful seeing eye being tricked by a genjutsu. Turning to Naruto he let out a nod turning to Hinata "I got to go and I hope you will be there to watch me kick Neji's butt Hinata-chan" stopping he wonders where did that come from.

"Naruto let's go. It clearly shows me that these two clan members don't know their place _yet_. But in time they will. Also tell Hiashi if you say anything about this, tell him the incident that happened to him when he was in the academy when he was covered in cuts then dropped in a pool of rubbing alcohol, then painted green and hanged like a pinata." watching Ko swallow the hard lump while Hanabi glared at the anbu and Hinata giggled at the antics "I or should I say 'we' are back. But this time it's going to be personal" dropping a scroll on the ground he walked to Naruto and left in a red shinshun flame.

Ko took a deep breath and picked up the scroll and opened it "No... it can't be" dropping the scroll, Hanabi picked it up and stared at some sealing fromula "What does it do?" turning to Ko. He soon started to shiver "This scroll has the instructions to remove the caged bird seal" hearing the girls shocked reaction he took the scroll "And I already came up with five different ways to remove the seal that Mito Senju created for your clan yet you butchered to enslave rather than guard" reading it out loud, Hinata is shocked to hear this.

"Who is this anbu?" asked Ko.


	2. The bond OF Family

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Alright I want to thank brown phantom for the beta, dude thanks. Also I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Leaf ranger dude I know how you feel and yes it will be skipped lol.

But I will also being using some ideas from the reviews which brought up great points to be used in the story. **ForeverFallen76** you brought an interesting point and dont worry Hiruzen isn't evil or anything. Just some people went behind his back that's all and it will be explained in the next chap or so.

Rose Tiger hope this chapter goes well with family.

One month later Stadium

Everyone is gathering to see the third part of the chunin exams. Many are waiting to see the first round of the chunin exam, Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuga of the branch house of the Hyuga clan. The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan against the infamous demon of Konoha as many people are saying. One guess who 90% of the population were routing for.

Speaking of the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga with his youngest daughter are waiting for the exams to start. When Ko and Hanabi confronted him with the scroll in their hands Hiashi was shocked to hear and see this. But not as shocked to hear what Ko said that happen to Hiashi in the academy years ago. He turned to the two telling them to never reveal this secret or their life will be forfeit.

At first Hanabi thought it was a joke but when a branch member walked in with a scroll coming from the Fire Daimyo Hiashi paled and told Ko to never speak about this incident ever again. Still confused Hanabi asked what are they going to do about the anbu. Thinking that no one from the other clans should be able to hide from their byakugan, even if by some strange circumstance they were able to.

Hiashi hearing his youngest talk like this made him nervous. He strictly told her to forget what she saw or she would die because of treason, and being heiress did not make her exempt from this. Naturally Hanabi wondered what is truly going on and can't help but feel it has something to do with Naruto. Wanting to speak to the elders, Hiashi forbade her from even talking to them about this. Holding the scroll from the Fire Daimyo, Ko is getting nervous wondering why the ruler of Hi no Kuni is demanding Hiashi to control the situation.

Now for Hiruzen, he was a different story. When he got a letter from the Fire Daimyo expressing his concerns for something he did a very long time ago, the age old Hokage wonders what he means, thinking it was a mistake. He got word that the Fire Daimyo is coming with another daimyo from across the ocean making him wonder if the Water Daimyo is coming despite the fact their are no Kiri genin participating in the exams.

Still looking at the scroll he made a memo to have some anbu stationed where he is for extra security. Seeing that this daimyo is bringing some other daimyos or delegates from the Sea Country, Nagi Island and last the O'uzu Island. Hiruzen surely thinks it's the Water Daimyo that is probalby coming to Konoha maybe requesting aid for Kiri?

Whatever the reason may be Hiruzen thought it would be best to place a medic in the area in case of emergencies. To have this many daimyos or delegates in one place, he doesn't want anything bad to happen to them. Or Konoha and Hi no Kuni might not gain any new trade or contracts from any potential clients.

With Naruto Exam day.

Walking towards the stadium he came to the training ground 'Man. What am I thinking?' leaning against the pole he looked at the stadium and sighed "Naruto-kun?" whispered Hinata. Naruto, completely oblivious, didn't know she was there not too far from him "Oi. Hey Hinata-chan how are you feeling? Sorry I couldn't see you for the last week" frowned Naruto.

Hinata blushed, loving that Naruto came to see her every few days for the past three weeks for her stay at the hospital. She enjoyed talking to him and strangely enough he asked about some things in manners. But that didn't stop Hinata, she loved every minute being with Naruto, "Ano. It's ok, I was discharged and sent home" coughing a bit.

Naruto frowned seeing she is still pale "Oh ok. I kind of missed talking to you" smiling, Hinata moved out of the shadows and looked at Naruto in front of her smiling at him "Ano. So did I, it didn't make me feel so alone" leaning on the training pole. Naruto leaned on the next one "I like your new look. Even though you still kept the orange" giggled Hinata.

Naruto hearing this let out a smirk "Yeah. It took me forever to convince him to let me keep some orange. Do you know he burned all of my old jumpsuits?" letting out anime river tears from his eyes. Hinata let out a giggle of his antics "But he let me keep the orange shirt" looking at his dark blue pants they are similar to a jonin. Still keeping the mesh armor he looks at the short sleeve orange shirt with a light halfway zipped jacket.

"Ano you still look the same to me whether you have the orange or not" whsipered Hinata. Naruto hearing this smiled "Thanks. I always liked orange, don't know why but it always gave me a sense of hope or protection" Hinata listening to Naruto smiled knowing how he feels. "Do you think I can beat him? I mean Neji is really tough."

Hinata turned to Naruto smiling "He is. But you're strong too Naruto-kun and I know you won't give up easily like I did"

"Hinata-chan you didn't give up easy. You didn't even give up at all. You stood your ground against him and proved to everyone you can change for the better, everyone can change for the better, even me" smiled Naruto.

As the two looked at each other they then looked away and blushed before hearing someone clearing their throat. They turned to the anbu who has been training Naruto for the past month "I give you the day off and you are going to be late? I mean do I have to do everything for you?" letting out a chuckle. Naruto sent him a glare and folded his arms.

"Come on gaki there are going to be a lot of people wanting to meet you after the exams. You don't know how much I had to bribe her for following my way, if it was her way theer would have been a bloodbath" shuddered the anbu. Turning to Hinata he gave her a kunai telling her to sit in the area where the Fire Daimyo box is instead of with her clan. "Show them that kunai and they won't bother you or your teammate"

Turning to Naruto he walks to him "Kiss your girlfriend goodbye. We've got to go" teasing them he watched both of them turn red while Hinata fainted leaning on the training pole. "What do you know? I won that bet" letting out a chuckle, he noticed Naruto glare at him 'That one too' laughing even more. He placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and left in a whirlpool of water.

In the stadium

Only two participants are missing, Genma was looking at the present participants wondering where are Kakashi's pupils. Looking up in the stands waiting for the Hokage to give his orders. Genma felt a few raindrops falling down, looking up he noticed a whirlpool of water coming down "What the-?" before he can finish. Everyone down the ground got drenched while Naruto appeared with the anbu right behind him.

"Forgive me proctor-san for the lateness. But I had to bring the gaki over as quickly as possible before he got disqualified" walking towards Genma he cracked his neck. Taking a deep breath he grabbed Genma's arm and pulled him to the side like a child "And think twice before you do any judgment because if I find out you have something against him and judged him for that instead of his performance, I will make sure you will never use the hiraishin as long as you live. I will end your shinobi career"

Genma felt his heart skip a beat while looking at the anbu wearing a kitsune mask 'Wait we have no one from Konoha wearing that mask' watching the anbu move his cloak a bit he noticed a hita-ate on it but couldn't make the village insignia out. "Do I make myself clear?" Genma hearing the authority behind his voice nodded.

Turning to the Hokage he wonders what is going on. "He is still early so take your seat". The anbu turned to Naruto nodding as he takes a step he disappears in a red flame shocking everyone. 'Who is he and how the hell does he know I know the Hiraishin?' panicked Genma. Wanting to speak the the hokage quickly but he took a deep breath hoping someone will come to him first.

With Hiruzen

He never saw anyone use a shunshin of that caliber and who is this anbu that brought Naruto. 'I should look into this.' stroking his beard he turns to Raido telling him to start the matches on time. Raido hearing this bowed and left the Hokage wondering what's going on. "Also tell Genma I will speak to him after the exams." nodding he finally left in a poof of smoke.

With the anbu.

When he appeared inside his box he turned to the Fire Daimyo and bowed "Forgive me, but I had to make sure he arrived on time, it seems he was busy chatting with his supposed girlfriend" removing his mask and cloak he threw it to the wall with the hook. Without his mask he has red spiky hair and ice blue color eyes "I also suggest you make sure no one will put a hold on any matches. With so many different delegates we brought you don't want to bore them"

The Fire Daimyo waved his fan back and fourth and turned to the daimyo next to him nodding. Turning to her daughter the young lady also nodded as he turned to one of his advisers. "I will tell Asuma Sarutobi at once" watching the Fire adisvor leave the anbu told him about two genin sitting in the empty seats in front of them "That won't be a problem" said the adviser.

"Kasai. How is he?" hearing a feminine voice.

"He's fine. He was nervous but talking to Hinata gave him something he needed Kushina" watching his sister remove the veil in front of her. "About time. I hate this thing, it smells funny" Kasai chuckled at the new voice "I agree Mito. I hated wearing it when I was younger, but some people couldn't tell if we were kages or daimyo's which wasn't a bad thing."

Mito took the veil from her face showing her long red hair and violet and bluish eyes like her mother. (in Narutopedia it says Kushina has blue eyes while in the anime they were violent of some sort) "You think niichan will win?" turning to Kasai he let out a nervous smile. Kushina watching this raised an eyebrow wondering what did he do.

"Just got to watch, that's all I'm going to say" smiled Kasai. Kushina tapped her foot on the ground making Kasai sigh "All he knew was the academy basics, if you want to call it basics. He knew the tree walking exercise and the kage bunshin" shocking Kushina she nearly jumped off her seat wanting to kill Hiruzen with her bare hands.

"But I trained him with the kage bunshin" almost shouting making her stop. Kushina turned to her brother who has a stern look "He will do fine. He is a wind affinity, the same thing happened to him like jiji." Kushina hearing this let out a gulp. Mito on the other hand asked what happened to jiji while her mother told her how powerful of a futon user he was. "Ok I see. But what about the kage bunshin?"

Kasai explained about the neat trick while Kushina almost screamed "Are you crazy? He could have died!" Kasai let out a sigh turning to her shaking his head making them confused "The most he made is at least hundred and fifty-two". When Kushina heard this her jaw literally dropped to the ground, if possible passing all the stadium levels. "Besides I know the real trick using the kage bunshin. Only dispel a few handful at time, not all of them, like that you and the clones get the experience much faster" yawned Kasai.

"Ok so he learned a lot that's great, but what did you teach him?" asked Mito. Kushina turned to Kasai who let out a nervous chuckle telling her a few A rank justu "What? You thought him that while I got nothing?" pouted Mito. Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow asking what else did he teach him "Alright. Mito understand this, he was sabotaged by the academy. They were so afraid he'd fight them they made sure he didn't know how to fight anyone, even those trying to kill him. Heh, _especially_ those trying to kill him. What I did was for the best for him" taking a deep breath he tells them what he taught him.

"WHAT?" roared Kushina while Mito has her mouth on the ground. To hear that he taught Naruto a_ few _elemental jutsu but one jutsu that many people will know.

Looking at the window he sees Hinata with her teammate "Oi. You want to see her? She is right there" pointing to the window, Kasai was thrown to the other side of the room by his sister and niece. Thankfully he didn't say anything about the S rank jutsu he taught Naruto "Where?" shouted the two. Kasai let out a anime sweat and told her the girl with bluish hair "Her?" said Kushina. Kasai nodded telling her what Naruto has been doing for the past three weeks.

"Sadly he is sort of afraid to ask her out due to several reasons. One is because of Kyuubi and the other is Konoha" Kasai looked at the Fire Daimyo who was getting very nervous. Clearing his throat he gave them his word that everything will be fine "You better. After what he suffered and we were lied to, I have half a mind to put all of Hi no Kuni in their place" shouted Kushina.

With Genma

Listening to Raido, Genma sighed seeing that they are still missing one participant "Well the Hokage said to continue with everything. He said we have important people here" listening to Raido he took out the rule book and sees what happens when someone doesn't show up for their match "They will be disqualified" finishing reading it.

Raido nodded and said he will inform the Hokage on the subject "Fine. But if he doesn't show up for his match he is disqualified" said Genma. Turning to the Raido he nodded while he left to speak to the Hokage at once. Turning to the genin he took out a paper and showed them what the new rounds are. Shikamaru was surprised all he has to fight is one person at the end of the round.

"Alright I went everyone to clear the floor except for the first two particpants" spoke Genma. "Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga" while everyone left Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Neji. The audience all shouted, some were yelling for Neji to kill Naruto while others are demanding he suffer _then_ die, Genma watching and hearing this let out a nervous laugh wondering what will the delegates from the other nations think of them now. Konoha's population openly and shamelessly throwing death threats and wishes onto one of their own genin like this would NOT look good for their image.

Naruto looked at Neji while he has a smirk "Why do you go against fate? You are clearly no match against me so why do you go against fate?" getting into a stance, Naruto turned to Genma who is sucking on a senbon "First match will begin... NOW!"

Genma took a jump back watching the two not move a muscle while Naruto still hasn't even taken a stance. 'Alright the byakugan can see a range of three hundred and sixty degrees and has a telescopic view. But they can also see the chakra system and chakra points of the human body, so if I keep my distance I will have a chance against him' taking a deep breath.

Naruto got into a stance that Kasai taught him, Genma watching this raised an eyebrow knowing he seen that type of taijutsu before. Neji activated his byakugan and looked at Naruto strangely 'Strange, he has his right fist in the front rather then his left open palm? That taijutsu he has is nothing compared to the jyuken' thought Neji.

Neji charged in aiming at Naruto's collarbone hoping to cut off his chakra before the match even goes on for a full minute. As he got close enough, Naruto used his fist to block Neji's strike then moved his open palm grabbing him by the collar and throw him over his shoulder. Neji felt his while body being lifted off the ground then right over Naruto's shoulder, being slammed to the ground.

Being slammed to the ground shocked Neji and everyone else in the stadium minus three family members watching this. Naruto took a jump back getting some distance from Neji "Kage bunshin no jutsu" as he finished making the clones. "Come on Neji. I thought being trained by a taijutsu expert would at least make you decent in taijutsu." taunted Naruto.

As he and the clones all surrounded Neji he quickly flipped back to his feet then sucked his teeth. Looking all around him he watched the clones all running around making him raise an eyebrow 'With all this movement I doubt he can keep up to see who is real' smirked Naruto.

Up on the stands Hiashi is shocked to see this happening "No no no this can't be happening. It's almost like my chunin exams all over again, and if this anbu trained Naruto then Neji..." letting out a gulp. Haishi shuddered and then held his pride like any man would feeling the very pain coming back to him just thinking about it.

Neji stood still looking around watching Naruto and the clones all move around him 'Which one is the real one?' closing his eyes he took a deep breath trying to get rid of the dizziness. Continuing watching all the clones move around Neji noticed one clone not moving from his spot the whole time 'I see. So he is using the clones to hide himself' smirking.

He charged towards the clones dispeling a few coming at his way. "I got you" striking a few clones he comes to Naruto who still hasn't moved from his spot "I will end this now" slamming two fingers together aiming at his collar bone, Neji smirked seeing this match is over "Proctor this match is over. His chakra has-"

"Poof"

Genma blinked wondering why did he leave a kage bunshin behind doing nothing but stand there. Neji is shocked to see he was fooled "Now!" wondering what's going on, a few clones dispelled their henge and grabbed Neji by the legs. "What?" wondering how did this happen he turned his body to see two clones coming at him with incredible speed.

Naruto charged in with two clones "Now, Uzumaki crashing combo". The two clones holding Neji by the legs threw Neji towards Naruto and the clones. The first clone brought his fist up to knock Neji to the ground. Neji seeing this used the force catching the fist aimed at his chest he dispelled the clone with a few jyuken strikes. Once he landed on the ground, Neji jumped back missing the clone dropping down with a heel kick.

'Interesting. He used the clone to lure me into his combo' smirking he kicked the clone making it dispel. Turning to the real one who stopped midcharge seeing his combo didn't work 'Great. Now I need a new plan' sucking his teeth. Whatever clones that are left soon lined behind Naruto "I believe this match has gone on too long" snorted Neji.

Naruto got into a stance and let out a chuckle "Oh come on I am just warming up. Besides didn't you say something about fate? Maybe fate isn't happy with what you did to Hinata. Maybe you are the one going against fate, seeing you failed to protect Hinata. Instead it was her supposed protector who failed in his fated destiny" smirked Naruto.

Anyone with half a brain would know that Naruto hit a sensitive topic with Neji. The pure killing intent and rage that Neji is holding back is now broken and will return to Naruto five times more than what happened to Hinata. "You don't know anything about me" sucking his teeth he activated his byakugan within a moment.

Naruto snorted and got into a stance "Really? Fine, how's this? You lost your father for something that happened in your clan. Hinata was kidnapped by a jonin from another village while she was three years old. I mean someone who is supposed to be a genuis couldn't figure out how would a _three year old_ could stand against a fully jonin from another vill-" stopping.

Naruto dodged to his right missing his points being blocked. Neji in a drunken rage is trying to hit Naruto no matter what. Shifting his weight to the right he closed his arms, catching Neji's arm preventing him from being free "As I was saying, a jonin against a three year old. I mean you, a genius, couldn't figure this out. I bet you did but you just refuse to accept the fact." Watching Neji get more angry he released his arm and kicked Neji in the stomach making him skid across the ground.

"It's because of her MY father is DEAD!" roared Neji. Naruto stood there not saying anything "You don't know anything about us! Nothing about the Hyuga clan or the main house! You don't know the reason why he was sent to his death!" hearing a snort coming from Naruto. "Yes I do. She told me how her family from the main house uses a seal to practically force you guys into servitude. But you ask me, you think you are the only one who's got a bad deal in life or a seal on them that makes others hurt them. **But you're not!**" the last sentence made Neji shake uncontrollably.

Genma raised an eyebrow feeling the killing intent coming from Naruto but the dark voice and the temperature dropping in the ground made him nervous. He even noticed the area where the Fire Daimyo is watching had many people shiver uncontrollably as well making him wonder what's going to happen.

Neji sucked his teeth "You talk as if fate stole something from-" before he can finish Naruto charged towards him with all the clones backing him up 'I think I can use this to my advantage' smirked Neji. Blocking two clones, he attacked one coming from behind. "Tell me, why are you doing this? Even a total failure like yourself should see how Hinata can never change. She is fated to be a failure for the rest of her life. Perhaps you two can be together as failures"

Naruto hearing this grit his teeth "Get him!" ordered Naruto making all the clones charged towards Neji. Genma watching this soon took a step back and watched Naruto threw three kunai's with explosive tags on them right behind the clones. Neji took a stance and soon watched the clones dispel making him raise an eyebrow. 'They were diversions' sucking his teeth.

He saw three kunai hitting the ground almost a foot away from him "Boom" stated Naruto. Everyone watched the explosive tags blow up kicking rock and dust into the air. Genma coughing a bit noticed Neji flaring his chakra and when the dust "Hakkesho Kaiten" when Neji stopped spinning. He looked unharmed while Naruto sucked his teeth "You are in my field of divination"

Naruto sucked his teeth before he can counter in a blink of an eye "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms". Before Naruto knew it he felt the first two consecutive strikes to make two. Second, another two consecutive strikes to make four. Third, four consecutive strikes to make eight. Fourth, eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen. Fifth, sixteen consecutive strikes to make thirty two. Sixth, another thirty two consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of sixty four strikes.

After Neji finished his brutal assault on Naruto he kicked him towards the wall making him slam against it. "You think this is a game?" roared Neji. As he looked at Naruto who let out a smirk making him even more angry. "Hakkesho Kaiten" soon the chakra that was supposed to protect Neji slammed against Naruto making him fly towards the arena floor making him bounce a few times off the ground. "The match is over" turning to the protor to call the match.

Genma, taking a gulp, remembers the threat the anbu made. Walking to Naruto's body he noticed him still moving and started to laugh "Oh man. It's training all over again" letting out a weak chuckle. He feels his muscle memory trying to force himself stand, Genma came to a complete stop raising an eyebrow while Neji glared at him with rage "You go against Fate when it has been proven you are nothing? Why do you even get up? Why do you even _want_ to help Hinata after everything she's been through?" shouted Neji.

Naruto let out more of a weak chuckle as he turned to Neji "I don't know. I guess the reason why is she is the only person that actually likes me. Or because we both suffered being alone, hated by everyone. She told me how she is treated at home like an outcast so we understand the pain of being alone. But you..." letting out more of a chuckle "All you know is anger and rage. You use fate to hide behind her but now she left you by yourself"

Before Naruto can tell he spaced out while watching Neji charging towards him. Wanting to move away he feels his hands making a ram seal trying to focus his chakra. Thinking of Hinata he remembers that smile 'That smile. I remember now, it was that same smile as when I saved her from those three bullies. She was the first person to actually show me any kindness before the old man. The first friend I made in my age'

Naruto's mindscape

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw a golden cage and loud breathing "What the? How the hell did I get here?" hearing a snort he noticed the water, wondering why he hasn't sunk yet.**"To have you here now of all times, makes me wonder what do you want. But me wanting to see the Hyuga being beaten is more fun to watch you stand in front of me." **Naruto came to the conclusion that he is listening and is standing right in front of Kyuubi of all things.

During the month long training the anbu told him about using some of Kyuubi's chakra. But he would never have thought he would appear like this now of all times.

Watching a red stream of chakra hitting him **"Take my chakra. You die and I die, and I don't have any plans of dieing now. So get out of here and show them not to mess with my jailer"** shouting at Naruto. He felt being kicked out of the location of all places.

End of Mindscape

Neji watching him trying to focus his chakra while still chariging "You're finished" as he was a foot away from him, Naruto's whole body exploded with red chakra sending Neji crashing to the wall from the force of his chakra. Looking at Naruto he watched his chakra system reopening with red chakra and something on his stomach smiling sadistically at Neji, ready to kill him 'What is that? What is he?' thought Neji.

Watching the red chakra coming from Naruto he sees the single red chakra breaking into nine separate streams of chakra coming behind him. "This match isn't over just yet" roared Naruto. Glaring at Neji he makes a shadow clone appear next to Naruto while his hand is out. "One jutsu. Let's see how well you take this!" shouted Naruto.

The clone soon started to move his hand over Naruto making the chakra spin "Rasengan" charging towards Neji with great speed. The Hyuga watching the jutsu smirks "Hakkesho Kaiten" as he spins he feels the ball of chakra slamming into the chakra he is producing to make the Hakkesho Kaiten possible. Naruto pushed the ball of chakra right into the dome "Come on" keeping his focus on the rasengan he takes one step forward pushing more of the spinning ball of chakra into the dome.

Neji pushed more chakra into the dome making it bigger thinking it would be sufficient enough to push him away and stopping the jutsu. But that didn't happen. "What?" Neji watched as the dome grew again in size by pushing more chakra and when he did that the rasengan broke through the dome shocking not just him but also the whole Hyuga clan as well "Impossible" muttered Neji.

"Rasengan" slamming the jutsu right into Neji's stomach. He only felt one fourth of the jutsu's strength but still enough force to send him off his feet to the ground making a dragline. Naruto stood over him panting while Neji can barely move "How?" muttering it again. Naruto panted while Genma walked to the two "Easy. When you added more chakra to the dome you made it bigger but also weakened it because of the chakra taking time to reach the area to cover it. So in other words his jutsu kept a steady power aiming at one spot while you stretched that spot to a breaking point" spoke Genma.

Turning to Naruto 'The rasengan? But how? The Yondaime and Master Jiraiya are the only two I know who knows it. Maybe Kakashi?' thought Genma. Turning to Neji he watched him pass out "The winner of the first match, Naruto Uzumaki" announced Genma.

There was only a few applauders that could be heard while many people started to boo. Genma hearing this knew this is going to bite them in the ass someday, looking at Naruto he is smiling for some odd reason. "You did good kid." walking way he wonders if Sasuke arrived yet.

With Kushina.

She and Mito were jumping with joy while Kasai let out a nervous sigh "Close one brat. But seeing he used Kyuubi's chakra makes me wonder if he contacted him." walking to the wall he took his cloak and mask. Putting them on he looked at Kushina and Mito placing their veils on again "Let's go" said Kasai. Kushina nodded as she can't wait to see her son while Mito wonders a few things about him.

When they arrived outside their private box, they saw Suiren there healing Hinata for some reason. Kasai walked forward hoping nothing bad happened. "Is everything alright Suiren?" watching the lightly blue head nodded "Yes. She is now, I healed most of her wounds. I am shocked the doctors just released her in this condition but she is all good. Took most of my water but she is fine"

"That's good. I must take my sister to speak to Naruto in private for few things. You are in charge." turning to the delegates he bowed "As you can see he has won his match but the civilians of Konoha and some shinobi see him for something else and detest him for it, paying no mind to his skills." spoke Kasai.

"Yes he did. A smart boy and very clever. I must say to see Konoha behave like this makes me sick" said one delegate.

One delegate that is close to Kiri from the Nagi island nodded "Yes. I have seen some gruesome things in my time but this is the worse. They treat the child as if he is a demon himself" shaking his head.

The other two delegates nodded but liked the match. Hearing a snort Kasai bowed and walked to the wall and grabbed an anbu by the neck "Snorting is disrespectful. Next time Anbu I will kill you where you stand and the five others in this area" slamming him in the wall. Kushina shook her head knowing he had that coming. "Let's go"

Kushina nodded while Mito wants to see more of Konoha and wants to speak to Hinata about a few things about her brother.

With Naruto.

Walking up the stairs he came to stop hearing clapping coming from the other side of the stairs and his name being shouted. Wondering who it is he walks towards it seeing the anbu who trained him "Yo. What are you doing here?" walking in the room he noticed two other people wearing fancy kimono's.

The anbu chuckled and decided to play with him a bit "Well I did say I would teach you two a rank justu" which Naruto snorted also pointing out about a few others but also learning S rank jutsu he also was taught "WHAT?" hearing a female shout. Kasai appeared behind Naruto "Nee-chan honestly he is able to use that justu with only nine hand seals while I have to use at least the thirty-two hand seals"

Naruto watching this got an anime sweat "Oi. Why are you afraid of her?" pointing to the woman taking her veil off "This Gaki is my nee-chan, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. Your kaasan" the moment Naruto heard the title 'Kaasan' he looked at the woman walking towards him slowly nodding and almost breaking into tears.

"Kaasan?" whispered Naruto.

Kushina slowly nodded and walked in front of Naruto kneeling in front of him taking off her veil. "Yes sweety, I'm here" crying herself. She is reminded of Minato for so many reasons "KAASAN!" cried Naruto. Kushina was engulfed in a tight hug while crying herself. "Shh everything is going to be ok. I promise you are coming back with us and we will be a family" cried Kushina.

Naruto for the first time of his life feels safe being near her around his family. Crying more into his mother's shoulder, everything that he bottled up inside soon started to come out. All the years going to bed crying, wishing to see or know about his mother. Everything that he needed as a child wasn't given to him but now he has that chance and will take that.

Kasai took off his mask "Naruto, as of right now things are going to be complicated so I need you to keep this between us. I don't trust the Hokage to not pull some underhand trick or the civlian council to not do the same instead. I still don't like it that they have the nerve to order the hokage and clan heads as if they are equals" spoke Kasai.

Naruto turned to the spiky red head and nodded. "But I still don't understand why would the old man lie to you. I mean after everything that has happened why would he lie to you?" crying. Kushina hugged him as tight she can "I don't know but for know don't tell anyone but first..." getting up she looked at Mito "Naruto this is Mito. Your Imouto"

Naruto blinked at her then turned to his mother "Wait if she looks like you then who do I take after?"

"Tousan. Technically we are fraternal twins but kaasan said you were born first and I was born two minutes later" answered Mito. Naruto smiled but stopped for a moment "Wait you said Namikaze. As in the Yondaime Namikaze?" Kushina smiled and pinched his cheek "And you just look like him with your blonde spiky hair but the whiskers marks hide that beautiful face of yours" giggling and pinching his chin.

"Kaasan" whining at the scene. Kasai can't help breaking out laughing "Oh I was right, this is going to be a very dysfunctional family"

Naruto for one didn't care. He just looked at his mother and sister smiling "Don't care. It's a family and that's all I care about" smiled Naruto. Kasai let out a smirk "That's good, because once we get back home you are going to be trained to be the next heir then leader in Uzu" smiling he watches Naruto's confused reaction while pointing to Mito.

"I mean I thought she is going to be that?" spoke Naruto. Mito hearing this crossed her arms and lightly shook her head. "Nope. As much as I was groomed to take the mantle, you were born first and I'd rather do my own thing instead of staying in some office and make sure everything is fine" refusing to move an inch of her spot. Naruto let out a smile then frowned "But my dream is to be Ho...ka...ge".

Everyone hearing this wonders whats' wrong while Naruto thought about a few things in his life.

Shaking his head he heard Genma making an announcement "Oi. The teme got disqualified?" walking over to the hand rails many people started to boo Genma for the announcement, as if he personally was somehow responsible for this. Kushina hearing this raised an eyebrow "Sasuke Uchiha?" turning to Kasai he nodded angrily.

"Yup. He is a spoiled arrogant bastard. The civilian council practically gave him everything on a silver platter while making Naruto's life miserable out of spite." speaking low enough so Naruto or Mito won't hear. Kushina is utterly shocked while Kasai took out a folder and gave it to Kushina. What she found was anbu records of Uchiha names being arrested for assaulting Naruto when he was a child, while "Fugaku?" turning to Kasai.

He took out another folder and nodded "Yup. Mikoto didn't do anything Kushina. ANYTHING. Look at the evidence. I was shocked myself, she was your best friend and for her to do this" Kasai stopped and took a deep breath while Kushina feel utterly betrayed. Letting out a few tears drop from her face, she remembers Sasuke as a baby, only a few weeks old.

Mikoto knew that Kushina was pregnant and did this to her son.

"I think we should head back to the box. They are going to start the third match" replied Mito. Kasai nodded and placed his mask on while the women placed their veils back on their faces. "Follow us" smiled Mito. Naruto turned to them and smiled, wanting to learn more of his family "Hai"

With Hinata

"Thank you for healing me Suiren-sama" bowing, Suiren waved her hand saying it was nothhing. As she got up "I need to check on a few things, excuse me for a moment" bowing the delegates all smiled. Kiba watching this shrugged his shoulders while Akamaru let out a few barks getting one of the delegate's attention "Really? Hm who would have thought? Pardon me but Akamaru said you smell like smoked meat?"

The delegate coming from Tea country chuckled "Yes. I run a wood mill providing lumber through the elemental nations, but I ate at the famous Akimichi clan restaurant" Kiba hearing this nodded told him to try the steak "Oh I have, and it was delicious" earning a few chuckles it soon started to die out.

"Nee-chan? What are you doing here with them?" everyone turned to Hanabi and Ko. Hinata was a little nervous while Hanabi raised an eyebrow. Ko wondered how did Hinata get to sit here of all places. Looking at the screen where the Fire Daimyo supposedly was sitting "Nee-chan answer the question. You have to be careful who you sit with. Anyone below the Hyuga clan isn't worth sitting with and for you to sit next to them makes me wonder why you came all the way here to then the more important people on our side."

"Excuse me Hyuga-san but I must ask you to watch how you speak to us" spoke one delegate, not liking her condescending tone one bit. The others spoke to Hinata liking her kind nature but this Hyuga made them wonder if she is just like the other that Naruto beat. Hanabi hearing this rolled her eyes insulting them even more "If you are indeed important you wouldn't think to sit next to the _former_ heiress of the clan. Or any part of this part of the stadium away from the Hyuuga." spoke Hanabi.

Ko hearing this got very nervous watching the delegates getting angry. Walking forward Hanabi placed her hand up while one Hyuga elder walked forward looking at Hinata with a scowl. "I see, so you are Heiress of the Hyuga clan?" spoke one delegate. All of them watching her doesn't like how she is and seeing she has very little manners talking to others as if she is superior by nature.

The Hyuga elder turned to him not liking his tone whatsoever "Indeed. Better then that worthless girl you are sitting next to. I must say Hinata you attract failures like flies." the delegates all hearing this got angry "I see. Then tell your Fire Daimyo the Hyuga clan is the reason why we just cut all trades to Konoha and Hi no Kuni" everyone flinched to hear this while the delegates got up and walked away.

"I shall when I see him with a week" spoke the elder with a smug smirk on his face, clearly having no intentions of taking responsibility for what his clan was doing.

Kiba watching this soon started to laugh "Wow. Great move you guys, you just might pissed off the Fire Daimyo." the elder hearing this glared at Hinata with his byakugan making her nervous while Hanabi is shocked blaming Hinata for this mess. The idea that she could have gone too far sounds to her as believable as falling upwards. "Once we get back to the compound the caged bird seal will be placed on you once and for all!" shouted the elder, as if that would magically fix everything.

"EXCUSE ME!" shouted Kasai.

Naruto wondering what's going on and sees Hinata crying 'No. I don't want him to see me like this, please no' getting up she quickly pushed Ko out of the way and soon started to run "Hinata-chan!" shouted Naruto. Running after her, the elder about to stop him but was slammed against a wall by two blades pointing on his neck.

Then the Fire Daimyo came out with his advisor making the Hyuga's freeze thinking he wasn't really there. "Where did the delegates go?" Kiba watching this turned to the Hyuga elder and pointed at him "He pissed them off saying they are braindead failures simply because they were sitting next to Hinata".

"I see. Maybe I shall bankrupt Hi no Kuni once and for all" everyone turned to the female wearing a light blue kimono with a veil covering her face. The Fire Daimyo hearing this flinched and turned to his advisor asking him to bring the delegates back. "As for the Hyuga clan, Hiashi Hyuga will learn a painful lesson and your clan will be noted on what they did today" glaring at the elder.

Hanabi is nervous seeing she made a huge mess of things. Looking at the anbu she activated her byakugan and sucked her teeth seeing it was the same anbu from last month "Uncle, I suggest you get the delegates back." everyone turned to the redhead girl with her face also covered. The anbu removed the blades from the Hyuga neck and nodded "Hai. If the young Inuzuka doesn't mind helping me. It would look good on his behalf"

Kiba hearing Akamaru bark shrugged his shoulders "Sure, I'm game but will Hinata be fine?" hearing a snort coming from the Hyuga "She will once the caged bird seal is placed on her and we teach her her place." gritting his teeth he flinched feeling the killing intent coming from the female daimyo. 'Not if we do something first' thought Kushina.

Kasai made a few clones "They will aid you. Make sure they are in their rooms, I will try to repair the damage that these lower clan members did. Naruto went after Hinata so he will make sure she is fine so to speak" Kiba nodded and walked with the clones while the Fire Daimyo turned to Kushina nervously. Then he moved his sights to the Hyuga members "Get out of my sight all of you."

The Hyuga elder and heiress and trainer all nodded nervously while Hanabi sucked her teeth "How were we supposed to know he would be there? I thought he would stay on _our_ side seeing _we_ are the honorable clan" Ko hearing her talk like this sighs while the elder agree with Hanabi "In time he will know the mistake he did and she will learn her place as well" thinking Hinata she made them look like fools, not themselves. Anything to keep themselves from admitting guilt.

Kasai got a clone's memory and raised an eyebrow "Hmm why do we have Suna outside Konoha with Oto shinobi?"

Everyone turned to him wondering what he means "Hey the last match of the first round is about to start" spoke Mito. Kasai hearing this sighed and left to find Naruto "I will make sure he comes back on time. He has a kunai of mine" Kushina nodded wondering what is going on in Konoha "Kasai, be prepared for anything"

Kasai stopped and let out a sigh and unsealed a huge scroll from his arm and placed on his back "Gotcha"

Mito watching this turned to her mother with pleading eyes "Please tell me that's not his time-space scroll" whimpering, she hates that place while Kushina nodded as well. 'But what he said made me wonder what's going on.' turning to the anbu she asked him to speak to the Hokage in private in the Fire Daimyo box immediately while the Fire Daimyo agrees with her.

'I want answers' thought Kushina.


	3. Invasion

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

With Naruto

When he left the stadium he saw it was Shikamaru and Temari's match. Looking at the direction he is trying to find Hinata "Where is she?" looking around he grit his teeth "Kage bunshin no-" stopping he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

Walking towards the training pole he heard sobbing "Hinata-chan?" whispering her name he slowly walked around and found her crying into her knees. Frowning he slowly walked to her and hugged her on her side "Why did you run?"

Hinata was startled that Naruto found her so quickly but also hugging her as well. "I don't want you to see me like this. After what my family said and I just..." stopping she began to sob more into her knees while Naruto held her tighter.

Taking a deep breath he cupped her chin and used his thumb to clean her tears "There is nothing wrong about crying. I've shed enough tears in my life too, but it's all going to change now" smiling he stared at her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about a few things?" watching Hinata shake her head, Naruto frowned but knew she needed to vent a bit or at least talk about her feelings "You are afraid about the caged bird seal and with the way things your sister acts and talks, I have no doubt my kaasan is going to make your clan pay" letting out a chuckle.

Hinata blinked at Naruto "Kaasan? But I thought you were an orphan?" Naruto blinked and soon gave her a smile and shook his head.

"Not anymore. It seems the Hokage lied to my family about me being alive. Whatever the reason may be they aren't happy and want me to move back home with them" smiled Naruto. Hinata hearing this soon engulfed Naruto, happy for him. As the two held each other in their embrace, Naruto slowly moved his lips towards her. "Hinata-chan. What am I feeling?"

Moving closer to her lips "Naruto-kun, don't push those feelings. Let them come out slowly, for me please".

Naruto felt a warm feeling in chest, while Hinata's face soon started to turn red. "It feels good" moving towards her lips. They gently pressed against each other, as they continued Naruto moved his tongue towards her lips. Hinata felt his tongue and opened her mouth, as their tongues danced with each other for a few moments.

Naruto feeling this held Hinata tighter against his body, slowly stroking her hair. Hinata broke the kiss but slowly moved towards his neck "Hinata-chan, please don't stop" whispering to her ear. Hinata shivered to hear his husky voice that close to her while he slowly rubbed his face into her shoulder.

Kissing his neck gently 'Naruto-kun" whispering into his ear, Naruto moaned in delight.

Hinata slowly kissed his neck making him warm inside. "Please take me with you. Away from here" slowly biting onto his neck.

Naruto's eyes widened, not feeling pain but a new sensation 'This feeling, it feels good. I want more, MORE OF HER' taking a deep breath he sucked on her neck making Hinata gasp in pleasure. "More" as she moaned feeling the bites all around her neck.

Naruto began to bite down making Hinata moan in pleasure. As they continue to bite on each other, Naruto stared at her beautiful lavender eyes that he can stare at all day. Soon they broke apart panting a bit "Wow" panted Naruto.

Hinata turned red but she looked at Naruto then down to the ground.

"Yeah, wow" whispering in a low voice, she turned to Naruto blushing red. Looking at his neck she covered her mouth with her hand "What?" asked Naruto. Wondering what's wrong he noticed some deep red spots on her neck almost bruising.

Wondering what's wrong Hinata blushed "We should cover it so no one can see it" timidly poking her fingers together. She wonders what his mother is going to say when she sees Naruto's neck.

Naruto nodded and kissed her on the lips "For you, sure. But for me I don't want to hide what you gave me. It's a badge of honor" Making Hinata blush the two genins look into each other then turn away and hear someone clearing their throat.

"If you two are done, I already escorted the delegates back to their hotel rooms and made sure it was secure. We have trouble and not the regular kind of trouble" Kasai appeared in a red flash making both teens turn red.

Naruto wondered what was going on while Hinata looked confused "Ano. Who is he?" asked Hinata.

Kasai smiled and turned to Naruto waiting for his introduction "Oh For Susanoo's sake, I am Kasai Uzumaki, Naruto's uncle. Way to kill the introduction Gaki" removing his mask to show his face to Hinata.

Hinata turned to Naruto and back to Kasai wondering how they are relatives. Seeing the red hair but Naruto has blonde hair. Kasai explains he gets that from his father's side. "While Mito, his imouto, has his kaasan's hair color which is red" answered Kasai. Watching both of them he noticed two more clones appearing and dispelling.

Naruto watched his facial expression turn angry "Naruto go to the stadium. We are going to have a war on our hands. Hinata stay with my sister and niece. They are back at the box, you can't miss the red hair" ordered Kasai.

Naruto asked what he is going to do, watching him smile he disappeared in a poof of smoke "I should have known" muttered Naruto.

Getting up he gently helped Hinata on her feet smiling to her "Let's go" Hinata nodded and smiled.

With Kushina

When the daimyo ordered the anbu to bring the Hokage to them Kasai got the clones memories and started to suck his teeth, turning to Kushina and the daimyo he explained who is right outside Konoha. "Kasai you are to tell me that Oto and Suna are right outside Konoha's gate? It sounds like they are planning an invasion of some sort." spoke Kushina.

Kasai gave her a stern look "I already came to that conclusion. But we will wait until the Hokage gets here" putting on his mask. Kushina and Mito placed their veils back on their faces. "Also, ignore the gaki's hickeys on his neck" before Kushina can say anything or Mito have a shocked reaction.

Then the door opened and the Hokage walked in and bowed to the Fire Daimyo "My lord it's good to see you. Forgive the fact that I couldn't speak to you before the exams, but I had the Kazekage as a guest" looking at the anbu with the fox mask he raised an eyebrow, turning to the two next to the Fire Daimyo he wonders if they are the daimyo that he was bringing.

Kasai noticed Hiruzen stare at them "Problem Hokage?"

Watching Hiruzen turn to him "No. But may I ask a question?" watching the anbu nod. Hiruzen noticed no hesitation or ill will whatsoever "Naruto. Was it you that trained and brought him to the stadium?" Kasai hearing this sucked his teeth and walked straight to the Hokage while the female daimyo got up and pointed towards the anbu to stop.

Kasai clearly ignored her and stepped right in front of the Hokage's face "Yes, seeing that Konoha treats him like a demon I couldn't very well leave him to learn _nothing_ for these exams. I noticed he was running away from a jonin that was supposedly training him in his basics. I was shocked to hear the boy's name seeing he came from _that_ _clan._ But what made me even more angry was that your proctor had the nerve to clearly ignore him. So I took the liberty to threaten his shinboi career so he'd think long and hard about how he judges him. So imagine his shock when I threaten him not be able to use the Hiraishin ever again"

Hiruzen kept a relaxed composure wondering who this anbu is. Seeing he isn't from Konoha he wonders if he is with the Fire Daimyo or any other daimyo. But to threaten one of his shinobi but also knowing Genma who knows the Hiraishin greatly concerns the Hokage.

The Fire Daimyo cleared his throat getting the Hokage's attention while wondering who he is really underneath that mask "Hiruzen. Is the boy from the Uzumaki clan?" Kushina watching him very closely while Kasai breathed down his neck.

"No he isn't" Answered Hiruzen. "After Kyuubi attacked he needed a name and some orphans took or made up names for themselves. So some of us decided that he can take the Uzumaki name" spoke Hiruzen. Speaking directly towards the Fire Daimyo 'I don't know who you are but I will protect Naruto with everything I have. I won't let no delegate or outside daimyo use him as a pawn' thought Hiruzen.

Kasai hearing this turned to Hiruzen wanting to ring his neck "Enough" shouted Kushina. Staring at Hiruzen she shook her head towards the old man 'Is he trying to protect Naruto or is he lying to us again?' turning to Kasai.

He is glaring a hole at the Hokage's head while his fists were clenched together "Is this the reason why I was summoned here? To discuss Naruto's name? An orphan?" turning to the Fire Daimyo he heard a snort coming from the anbu.

"That and we have Suna and Oto forces outside so please tell us why is that?" spoke Kasai. Hiruzen hearing this turned to the Fire Daimyo asking if this is a joke "No joke, so I suggest you tell me what happened during the exams. Naruto said something about a teme getting a mark while a snake was in Konoha" listening to the anbu he glared at him wondering what else did he speak with Naruto.

"Hiruzen, I suggest you tell him everything or I will have to force you to do so." spoke the Fire Daimyo with authority.

Hiruzen turned to the anbu telling him what has happened during the forest of death 'I don't know who he is. But they will learn a painful lesson'. thought Hiruzen.

Kushina was shocked to hear that Orochimaru is behind all this while Kasai sucked his teeth "So in other words Orochimaru is behind all this. Perfect." muttered Kasai. Walking back and forth he glared at the Hokage even though you can't see it through his mask but the killing intent aimed at him is noticeable to everyone in the room.

"Enough" spoke Kushina. "Lord Hiruzen I don't know why you are lying but may Kami-sama help you if you did anything to Naruto and we find out the truth. Then you will learn what the meaning of pain is" hissing at the Hokage. Kasai let out a smirk behind his mask but soon thought of something.

"Watch him here. I will go back as him to the Kazekage. Naruto should be coming back with Hinata now. I sent Kiba to gather the anbu hoping that Ibiki knows what will be done" answered the anbu.

The Fire Daimyo hearing this nodded shocking Hiruzen. "But Lord Daimyo, if what he said is true then Orochimaru is going to show during the invasion" The anbu chuckled getting the age old Hokage's attention.

"Then deal with him. Knowing him he is going to be in the front lines trying to get his hands on you. I will hold down the Kazekage. It won't be the first time I fought against him and neither will it be the last" making a hand seal he henged himself as the Hokage.

Walking out of the box the Fire Daimyo turned to Hiruzen shaking his head "I suggest you gather enough forces and get ready to fight against the invasion" turning to Kushina she nodded.

Hiruzen wondering who this daimyo is and wonders why she is so interested in Naruto 'But seeing her daughter next to her. It's probably a betrothal contract but who would have said anything about Naruto? No one knows about his identity except me, Jiraiya, and my teammates' thought Hiruzen.

Hearing a knock Mito got up "I know who it is. Uncle told me and I will speak to her" Kushina nodded while the Hokage left to the door.

When he came to it he saw Hinata waiting patiently 'That's Hiashi's eldest daughter. What is she doing here?' wondering what's going on she watched her walk in while he walked out. 'One problem at a time. I have to protect Konoha. Shikamaru's match is over so I don't have much time left'

With Naruto.

Watching Shikamaru he turned to Gaara who has been glaring at him 'Geez' rolling his eyes. He turned to Shikamaru "Forfeiting? Come on" wondering what he is doing, he noticed the sand genin moving around Gaara. Wondering what's going on he noticed Shikamaru walking towards the handrails "So what gives Shikamaru? Why did you forfeit?"

Shikamaru let out a sigh "Troublesome. But one of my reasons is it would be too troublesome to continue and if you win then I have to face you. Before seeing you beat Neji I assumed I was stronger then you but I'm not. Smarter yes, but you're way too predictable for me to strategize against with the odds in my favor."

Naruto hearing this raised an eyebrow "Watch yourself. There is going to be trouble soon enough" answered Naruto.

Ignoring what Shikamaru said he looked at Naruto wondering what changed him 'He's different, what happened to him?' watching him land Shikamaru can't place his finger on it. 'Maybe the anbu did this to him' thought Shikamaru.

Genma announced the next round watching Naruto jump to the ground while Gaara appeared via shunshin. "Very well, we will begin the second round of the chunin exams-" stopping his sentence.

Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of the arena "Sorry if we are late. Hopefully Sasuke's match was pushed last." looking around he noticed Sasuke's opponent and "Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto let out a smirk "Facing my opponent. Sasuke was disqualified for being so obnoxiously tardy. Oh, I also beat Neji without your help or training from the pervert who wanted to work on my basics no less. Some help he turned out to be" turning to Genma waiting for him to start the match.

"What?" shouted Sasuke. Looking at Kakashi then to Genma "This is MY opponent. I am supposed to beat him and win this tournament and get chunin. I won't be denied my rank!" shouted Sasuke. Kakashi looked at Genma who placed his hands up having nothing to do with this, while many in the audience are booing at the scene. These being the type of people who think the exams are nothing more than a talent show, not understanding one bit what the exams were really about.

"KAKASHI HATAKE!" shouted Kasai, henged as Hiruzen as he appeared in the arena in a swirl of leaves. "You are a disgrace to that uniform but more importantly to Minato Namikaze. I expect more for you but seeing how you wanted to train a prodigy simply because you were too lazy to train a student that required effort. I was forced to abide to the rules of the chunin exams. We have delegates here from the other nations and unlike you I won't show favoritism here whatsoever. Sasuke is disqualified so clear the arena NOW"

Kakashi never in his life has seen the sandaime angry before but this is a different level even Genma shivered. He wonders if this has to do with the anbu from earlier. "Hai, at once Lord Hokage" bowing to him. He grabbed Sasuke's arm who pulled away from him refusing to leave the arena.

"No. This is MY opponent. You should have waited for me to come. You WILL listen to me old fool!" shouting and pointing at the Hokage. Several people watching were shocked that the Uchiha actually thought he could get away with ordering the hokage around like this and being so disrespectful.

Genma turned to Kakashi asking if this is normal for him "Yup" answered Naruto knowing Kakashi wasn't going to tell the truth.

Hiruzen walked towards Sasuke making Kakashi and Genma flinch "So are you going to allow me to get my fight?" said Sasuke in a tone that clearly said he might actually assault the hokage if Hiruzen told him no.

Kasai watched everyone noticing a lot of boos while the civilians are screaming for Sasuke to be in this match "Uchiha or not, you are a mere genin who needs to learn your place. You missed your fight because you didn't care enough about it to be here on time in the first place. So go find a seat. Or do you want me to place you in the anbu headquarters for insubordination?" turning to Kakashi he let out a nervous smile while Genma raised an eyebrow wondering if that was over the edge "Get out of the arena and that is an order. This has been an embarrassment to Konoha you childish brat." turning to Genma he nodded while Kakashi got the memo.

"Hai. Forgive us for interrupting the chunin exams. Hopefully the delegates won't think of us any less" spoke Kakashi. Taking Sasuke's arm they shunshined away in a swirl of leaves before the arrogant emo could resist further.

Kasai turned to Genma making him nervous, but as he turned to Naruto he dropped his genjutsu on his eyes showing Naruto who he really is 'Kasai? Why is he impersonating the Hokage?' thought Naruto.

Once the disguised uncle left the arena "First match of the second round, Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara of Suna. Begin."

Gaara wasted no time. He sent a whip of sand towards Naruto who had to quickly snap out of his stupor and dodge "Shit that was too close." Standing straight he noticed Gaara's demeanor get darker. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a few clones around appear. Gaara sent a few waves of sand toward Naruto who he and his clones try to dodge 'Damn. His sand is too quick. I thought fighting against him was going to be easy but it's not. I can't get close to him'

Dodging the sand whips, Naruto sucked his teeth wondering how he is going to attack him. "Then I've got no choice. I was hoping not to use it but you are giving me no choice" with all the clones charging towards Gaara. Naruto soon started to work on the hand seals but he stopped noticing a shadow over him. "Huh?" looking up he sees a huge sand wave coming at him.

"No way, that's impossible. Where did he get all that sand to make that happen?" making the handseals. Naruto looked at the giant sand wave coming at him "Futon Fuyūdan no Jutsu" blowing out a huge amount of air. The stream of air soon started to take the shape of a dragon with dark blue glowing eyes as it let out a roar and it started to grow four times its size and slammed right into the sand wave.

Everyone in the audience is shocked to see a futon jutsu of that caliber. Kushina is ranting to herself, wanting to kill Kasai for teaching Naruto that jutsu. The other rookies are shocked to see a huge wind dragon that size being used in the stadium. Kakashi is stunned to see that jutsu, the last time he saw it was in the last shinobi war but to see it used with little hand seals 'It's almost the same size from what Zabuza used but he used water!'

Kasai watching this flinched seeing he used way too much chakra into that jutsu. 'Oh this is going to bite me in the ass I just know it.'

Naruto on the ground is watching the wind dragon pushing the sand back "Come on" soon the sand started to go around the sides of the wind dragon cutting straight through the sand soaring off the ground slamming against Gaara.

Once the dust cleared around the area everyone wondered where did Gaara go. Genma looked around and found a hole in the wall. Turning to Naruto 'Shit. I've never seen a wind jutsu like that before. I didn't even know a wind jutsu like that existed. Shit I am still alive after seeing that' as he walked to the hole he stopped and watched the sand erupt high in the air like a geyser.

Naruto watching this slowly heard Gaara letting out a chuckle "My blood. It's my blood" shouting, sand started to fill around the whole arena. When Gaara soon started to walk towards Naruto the deep cuts all around his bloody showed. The sand armor on him is broken into many pieces as blood slowly dripped from his wounds.

Gaara looked at his hand to see the blood drip from it. Looking at Naruto with blood lust "You will DIE!" the sand around him soon started to charge towards Naruto.

"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" making a huge amount of clones. Both contestants stopped to feel the ground shake while explosions started to happen around all over Konoha.

Wondering what's going on he noticed feathers falling downward to the stadium. 'Genjutsu. Well at least Kasai taught me how to notice and even break them' looking at the clones they all nodded. Focusing their chakra "KAI" a huge burst of chakra was sent out of the stadium breaking the genjutsu.

Some shinobi are shocked to see Naruto of all people break the genjutsu such a big amount. His clones soon started to dispel due to the chakra being used. Looking at the Hokage side he noticed a barrier of some sort 'Hope Kasai will be fine' running to the box where his family and Hinata are hoping everything will be fine.

With Hiruzen

At the front gate standing with his shinobi they all soon took stances to stop the invasion from coming. Hiashi was listening to what Hiruzen said wondering what is going on. Then explosions soon started and the Hokage jumped into battle with his anbu black attire on with Enma in his staff from. "Where is he?"

Many of the Suna shinobi didn't engage the Sandaime Hokage for many reasons. The Oto shinobi on the other hand did "Doton dragon bullet" aiming at the small squad of Oto nin. Hiruzen gave his shinobi the opportunity to advance while some Suna shinobi stayed behind fearing what the Kami of Shinobi will do.

Hiashi didn't like what he is seeing "Lord Hiruzen, we have trouble at the stadium. I must go and follow my nephew. I was told my youngest was kidnapped by Kumo nin" as Hiashi left to save his youngest. Hiruzen wonders what is going on all this seem too coincidental in his book.

"Cat you are in charge until Shikaku arrives. I will go to the stadium" shouted Hiruzen.

With Kasai

Since Naruto's match, he has been dominating Gaara but someone had to think differently. Charging towards Konoha's most wanted dangerous traitor hasn't been one of the brightest thing he has done for a very long time. "Shit" jumping over the tree roots aiming at him. Kasai stared at the first and second Hokage 'How the hell did he summon those two? I mean yeah I get the kinjutsu but still I thought the Nidaime was the only one who knew how to use it'

Dodging the huge water jutsu, Kasai made a few hand seals "Doton earthwall" while the wall of earth rised from the ground "Doton Boulder no jutsu" slamming his foot on the ground. He raised his hands while a boulder of good size floats "Catch this" aiming at the Hebi.

The first Hokage raised his hand up and stopped the boulder from going any futher 'Aww come on cut me some slack and why hasn't the shadow clones finished the seal yet?' looking at the clones they are around the huge scroll that Kasai has.

"Give it up old man you can't beat me" snarled Orchimaru.

Kasai looked around "Wait you think I'm the Hokage?" letting out a chuckle "Nope, sorry" dispelling the henge. The first two hokages and Orochimaru raise an eyebrow each to see a fox anbu "Yo. Sorry for tricking you guys but Hiruzen had to do something else. Also my clones are done with the Jikūkan Ninjutsu" pointing over to the location.

The clones came to Kasai's side and smiled "Who's first?" smiled the clone.

Orochimaru watching this raised an eyebrow and wonders what is going on.

Kasai's clones each take one kunai out and threw at the first and second Hokage's feet. Orochimaru watched this in confusion but soon licked his lips "This is the perfect jutsu. There is no way to counter it" licking his lips he slithered towards Kasai but soon stopped to see Hiruzen on the other side. "Ahh sensei it's a treat that you finally showed up, but a pity I must kill this impostor first"

Turning to the anbu he watched him make a few hand seals "Jikūkan (space time ninjutsu) pocket dimension seal" the kunai on the ground soon started to sink into a dark black abyss taking the first hokages with them. "Seal" making a few more hand seals he slammed his hand on the ground making a few symbols appear.

Orochimaru watching this soon started to make hand seals 'It's not working' slamming his hand on the ground he stares at the anbu wondering how he did it. "I can't summon them. What did you do?" shouted Orchimaru.

Kasai shrugged his shoulders "Don't worry about it, but I think you should be worried about yourself" pointing to the opposite direction. Kushina, Hinata, and Mito are all drawing a few seals on the roof. "About time. You are going to make the hand seals and after that we leave." shouted Kasai.

Kushina hearing this is shocked "WHAT?" screaming "Just like that but what about Naruto? I've been more than patient!" shouted Kushina.

"Time. We can't expose everything just yet so TIME" answered Kasai. Turning to the clone it soon started to make some hand seals, Kasai charged towards Orochimaru while he and his clone charged towards him.

Orchimaru in rage turns to the anbu angry that his plan failed 'Tricked. By the same way I got into Konoha' angry he watches the anbu runs towards him putting his hands together.

"Shinra Tensei" Orochimaru soon felt his whole body being pushed by an unknown force while the clone grabbed him and started to run towards the barrier. Orochimaru in desperation escaped and placed his hands up while Kasai from behind "Shinra Tensei" giving one more push.

Orochimaru's hands are slammed right into the fire barrier burning the snake's hands and arms in the process.

Kushina watching this made the hand seals "KAI" breaking the barrier. The extra surge of chakra soon started to burn Orochimaru's hands and arms even more. Once the fiery barrier shattered like a mirror, Kasai ran towards Kushina group making a few hand seals.

"Let's go. What about you?" looking at Hinata she looked at Kasai with a determined face "Fine. I get it but also nice hickey marks on your neck" chuckling he finished the hand seals and left in a red flash with the Uzumaki family with Hinata as well.

Orochimaru was on his knees looking at his burned hands and arms 'I can't feel them' still looking at them he looked at Hiruzen "I will return and when I do I will come for you personally" soon his Sound Four came and started to leave.

Hiruzen watching this 'Who was that? To know Fuinjutsu of that kind greatly concerns me.' turning to the anbu telling them to restore order and ranks among others.

With Naruto.

Now when he saw the sand siblings picking up Gaara and making a escape that was fine. Listening to his mother telling him to make sure he doesnt cost trouble ok perfect. But ignoring Kakashi's orders that's going to bite him in the ass but seeing that Sasuke pissed off an unstable jinchuuriki 'I'd rather deal with a whole mob of Konoha instead of him' dodging the sand all over again.

He turned to Sakura who is knocked out cold on the ground yet giggling like she is dreaming. Turning to Sasuke he is clenching his arm feeling the pain that Gaara used his sand to crush it. Making a clone Sasuke watched Naruto 'That jutsu, why can't I copy it?' sucking his teeth, Naruto charged towards the jinchuuriki looking like more like his biju.

"Rasengan" slamming the ball of chakra right into the wall of sand, Naruto pushed more of the rasengan. 'Come on' feeling the ball of chakra breaking through the sand, Naruto slammed the rasengan right into Gaara's chest sending him flying. "Alright" panting he watched Sasuke charge towards Gaara "Idiot that's not going to work" shouted Naruto.

Sasuke completely ignored him, shocked to see a sand tail coming from Gaara's back 'What is he?' standing there frozen in fear. He was pushed out of the way before the sand crushed him. Wondering who pushed him he sees Naruto standing right in front of Gaara 'How did he get so strong?'

Naruto panting watched Gaara slowly walk to him "This isn't over. I will be free" making a few hand seals "Ninpo Forced Sleep Jutsu" Gaara used a sleeping jutsu on himself and soon started to snore.

Naruto wondered what is going then remembers Kasai telling him about his seal not being stable 'By the way he looks, I say if he falls asleep Shukaku's presence will take over his body' remembered Naruto. Watching Gaara grow in size "Sasuke get Sakura out of here. I am going to use a futon jutsu" panted Naruto.

Sasuke sucked his teeth turned to Sakura angry as things couldn't get worse, then Kakashi appeared "Get her out of her now" pushing the Uchiha towards Sakura. Kakashi raised an eye and wonders what is going on making a few hand seals the genins hears loud chirping coming from a direction.

Sasuke watched this "No don't do it" but it was too late. Kakashi charged towards Gaara and when Gaara saw that jutsu again coming at him sand started to come out everywhere and made the mini Shukaku grow in size. The Chidori slammed into Shukaku's chest doing no damage whatsoever.

"How?" stated Kakashi shocked. Naruto got an anime sweat and looked at Sasuke pointing to him saying he used it and made the unstable jinchuuriki even more unstable. "What? He is a jinchuuriki" Naruto rubbing his head with both hands wonders how did he get into this situation with them.

"DIE!" turning to the huge Tanuki that is full size and its sand tail was whipping around angrily.

Naruto got an anime sweat wondering how did he let that happen. Making the hand seals 'Please give me some chakra. I have to stop this oversized raccoon-dog'. Hearing a dark chuckle 'Just enough to make one big size' begged Naruto. As he continues to hear the dark chuckle get louder he feels a huge burst of chakra flowing through him "Futon Fuyūdan no Jutsu" focusing all of his chakra into his lungs he blows out a wind that soon turned into a dragon with dark blue eyes.

Kakashi watching this grabbed Sasuke by the arm and ran towards Sakura picking her up. "MOVE!" shouted Kakashi. Sasuke turned his head to see the wind jutsu that Naruto used.

'Impossible. How can he have so much chakra?' gritted Sasuke.

The wind dragon slammed right into Shukaku matching the Tanuki's size. Everything around Shukaku was destroyed, the trees around the area turned into splinters. The rocks, boulders, and other landscape features flew high in the air. A loud roar of pain could be heard miles away, the visible scar that the jutsu left on the land will be visible for decades.

"Did it work?" panted Naruto. Coughing, trying to move the dust away from the area he jumped on a tree that is barely standing up itself while half of its roots are out of the ground. When he got to the top he saw no Tanuki around the area but saw Gaara in the center of the most damaged area. "There" jumping towards the location.

He saw Gaara slowly getting up and when Naruto landed he started to shake. "How are you this strong? HOW?" shouting he dropped onto the ground feeling the pain all over his body.

Naruto panted and soon started to wobble towards Gaara "Even though this place treats me like shit, there are still a few people I care about that live here. Iruka, Ayama and her father, but also Hinata-chan. So if I was you I'd leave. As long as I have someone to protect and people that care for me, I can't let someone who wants to destroy succeed." The dark look he sent towards Gaara made him shake.

Soon Temari and Kankuro appeared "Gaara!" shouted Temari. Running towards him Kankuro covered her back "Let's go home." smiled Temari. Gaara looked at Temari and slowly nodded "Please Temari-neesan, please" pleading he hasn't heard the voice in his head. Looking at Naruto 'People that care for me?'

Naruto watching this turned his back on them and began to walk towards Konoha. As he walked he got the clones memories that Kasai told him what to do. 'So I am going to meet them up later on' hearing a bird screech he looked up 'Perfect'

"Naruto" hearing Kakashi's voice. He watched Naruto pass by him completely ignoring him and the team. 'What inspired this change in him?' thought Kakashi.


	4. Konoha Surprise Hyuga Surprise

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

One week later after the invasion.

Hyuga compound

Hanabi was on her knees panting.

Since the incident with the Fire Daimyo and Kumo trying to kidnap her, Hiashi has been training her nonstop and every time she made a mistake Hiashi would scold his daughter, making her angry. 'This is all Hinata's fault' thought Hanabi bitterly, not used to such behavior being aimed at her instead of her sister.

The Hyuga elders in the training room watched Hanabi train while Hiashi spoke to Ko about Hinata leaving with the fox anbu. Since Hiruzen had that meeting after the invasion was dealt the civilian council demanded Naruto to be executed for stealing the yondaime's jutsu.

But Hiruzen gave no punishment and wanted Naruto to speak for himself, but he refused to even look at the Sandaime in the eye. Danzou and Hiruzen's former teammates wondered who is this anbu and how did he manage to infiltrate Konoha no less. In the end Hiruzen had no choice but to suspend Naruto from duty and send him home on house arrest where Anbu will be watching him twenty-four hours.

Hiashi wanted to speak to Naruto about his daughter's whereabouts but Hiruzen had another problem with the Hyuga clan. Which he needed Hiashi and his elders there for a private meeting. Everyone thinks it's a plan to get back Hinata and place the seal on her to protect the byakugan and give some elders a chance to bully her more.

With Neji he sucked his teeth seeing he lost his match to Naruto who stole a jutsu and used it on him. To make matters worse Ko has been asking Neji for information on Naruto wondering if he did anything to Hinata. He knows about Hinata's 'silly crush' on Naruto and wonders what the demon did to affect her better judgment.

Hiashi turned to Neji frowning seeing his attitude hasn't changed as he was hoping that Naruto would knock some sense into him. 'With all the confusion around Konoha I wasn't able to give him the letter that Hizashi left behind'. Looking at Hanabi "No that's all wrong. Do it again and do it right!" shouted Hiashi.

Hanabi turned to her father angry that he is yelling at her "Then be a better teacher! I am not Hinata!" screaming at him. Hiashi activated his baykugan and slapped Hanabi on the ground shocking everyone.

Hanabi wiped the blood from her lip glaring at her father with the byakugan. 'Never in my life did Hinata yell at me. She always got up and tried again. She may not have succeeded but she never gave up trying. You Hanabi on the other hand I spoiled while the elders filled your head with nonsense. Perhaps I am also to blame' thought Hiashi.

Turning to the elders with a glare "We have a meeting to intend with the Hokage concerning the Fire Daimyo incident at the stands and from what I heard he isn't happy" spoke Hiashi. The elders rolled their eyes wondering why the Fire Daimyo isn't happy. In fact they feel they are the ones entitled to feel insulted since he didn't sit with them. Instead Hinata the former heiress managed to sit in an area that is only reserved to the highest important people in Konoha or outside.

"Very well, let's leave" said an elder. Looking at Ko he nodded while Neji bowed knowing both of them need to speak to Naruto and try to convince him or get the information one way or another.

Hokage tower

"Jiraiya I understand how you feel. But whoever this anbu is, it's clear he knows fuinjutsu of a high caliber and taught Naruto the Rasengan. This greatly concerns me" pleaded Hiruzen. When Jiraiya came to his office asking about the rumors about Naruto.

The Kami of shinobi nodded shamefully.

"Who taught him the Rasengan? I mean Kakashi didn't train him but yet this anbu comes out of nowhere and shows him. Only myself and Kakashi know the jutsu. You know the basics. The only other people I can think of are dead" stated Jiraiya. When he learned that Naruto used the Rasegan he wondered who taught it to him.

Hiruzen sighed and told him that Naruto refuses to even talk to him. "I don't know what to do. I don't want to think he has been compromised. But what choice do I have left Jiraiya? I tried my best for him. Kushina died during childbirth. Minato died sealing Kyuubi in him. You had your own responsibilities for the village that take precedence." stated Hiruzen.

Jiraiya sighed and turned to Genma wondeirng how did this anbu know about the hiraishin "After all these years, you don't think an enemy found this and waited?" Hiruzen for one doesn't know and with Naruto acting this way he prays to Kami he doesn't betray Konoha. With the meeting they had the civilian council like they always do demanded his death.

"Tousan why did the Fire Daimyo do what he did? You think he is being blackmailed?" asked Asuma. Smoking his cigarette he finds this all too fishy in his book. He sent a message to one of his old friends from the days when he was a guardian and his reply wasn't pretty.

"I don't know. All I know is he is very angry at me but with the Hyuga clan it's a whole different level of rage and anger. The delegates that came with them already cut ties with Hi no Kuni and Konoha. The other smaller nations like Tea, Valley, and Kusa a hidden village all ended their ties with us. The Hyuga clan for years has been taking care of the treaties and dignitaries missions. But for the past decade they have grown arrogant and pompous." Hiruzen stopped, he passed a scroll to Jiraiya coming from the Fire Daimyo himself.

Genma and Asuma are shocked by reading it while Asuma didn't know about this.

"Kidding right?" asked Genma.

Hiruzen shook his head. For years the Hyuga clan have grown to be a very powerful politcal party and threw their weight around. For years they have looked down on others with a scowl as if everyone was lower then themselves, as if they can treat others like animals. Hearing a knock "Come in" answered Hiruzen. When the door open Hiashi and the elders from his clan walked in.

Jiraiya got the idea "Let's go" with the jonins nodding they left.

Hiashi and elders walked forward while Hiruzen gave a signal for the anbu to leave. The elders raised an eyebrow wondering why he sent the anbu away while Hiashi also wonders that.

Silence.

Silence.

Hiruzen looked at the Hyuga clan. Such a powerful clan. Noble clan_. Arrogant_ clan. But not all the clan is like that, oh no, some like Hinata who has a kind, gentle heart, very rare from the main house. Mostly the branch house as well who are labeled as a lower standard, but live life as much as they can.

"Has the demon given out the traitor's whereabouts?" spoke an elder, referencing Naruto and Hinata.

In a blink of an eye Hiruzen slammed the Hyuga elder against the wall pinning him with his arm holding him up off the ground. "Watch how you speak of him" killing intent shot through the roof. While anbu poofed into the room wondering why their Hokage sent such a deadly wave of killing intent they are shocked to see the Hokage holding an elder from the Hyuga clan by the neck.

"Release him!" shouted another elder. Turning to the anbu he made a handseal making him drop on the ground. "Restrain the Hokage from attacking us!" That's what Hiruzen wanted to hear. He dropped the elder from the ground while Cat turned to Hiruzen.

"Take Boar to the medical bay away from his clan." ordered the hokage. "I will deal with them myself" the moment he said that the room got very cold. Hiashi raised an eyebrow and wonders what is this all about.

Hiruzen walked back to his seat taking his pipe out to relax his nerves.

Silence.

Silence.

Hiashi cleared his throat getting the Hokage's attention. "Did the Fire Daimyo receive our apology letter?" asked Hiashi. When he learned what Hanabi did with the elders supporting her, he knew the Hyuga's clan image was tarnished by the incident so he sent a letter to the Fire Daimyo expressing his deepest apologizes to him.

"He did" stated Hiruzen. Hiashi raised an eyebrow at the flat tone of voice while the elders wonder why they are still here "But there are more consequences then you all think. Your youngest not only disrespected a kinsmen but your elders supported this behavior in front of them all. And they also insulted delegates who are related to other Daimyos from various nations or are good friends as well" Hiruzen stopped and took a deep breath.

"The letter of apology should be sufficient enough to the Fire Saimyo" stated another elder.

Hiruzen chuckled making them confused "That is the problem. Only _one_ letter. Not to the three who your new heiress or elder insulted. They liked Hinata's kind nature. In fact Kusagakure broke our treaty with Konoha and Hi no Kuni." Hiruzen saw their confused and shocked reactions.

"Why would Kusagakure break their treaty with us? They should know better then to do that while our clan worked hard to maintain their position for them" spoke another elder.

Hiruzen chuckled "Not just Kusagakure. Tea, Valley, the Haha Island, all broke treaties with Hi no Kuni... well will break them if the Fire Daimyo gives them what they want. In fact they did" answered Hiruzen.

The Hyuga elders all look confused while Hiashi raised an eyebrow "Lord Hokage can you please get to the point?" stated Hiashi sounding more like an order then a request.

Hiruzen took a deep inhale of his tobacco. "I have no choice but to remove your family from dignitary missions." This shocked the Hyuga very much. They have been Konoha's dignitary since as far as they could remember and when the Uchiha clan was massacred they gained even more dignitary missions.

"You can't do that!" said Hiashi.

"Unfortunately I can't argue with the Fire Daimyo but there is more. Your clan has shown open disrespect to me in front of others while I turn a blind eye for the best of the village. Your clan refuses to follow the laws of the village and the Nation as well. You and your elders the most have shown to be the biggest problem. You may think of me as an old fool who doesn't pay attention to your activities, but I do." answered Hiruzen in a stern voice.

The Hyuga elders didn't say anything as they showed open disrepest to the Hokage of the village they are in. Hiruzen looked at the head of the Hyuga clan and wonders what he will do now.

"I am deeply concerned about what you've been teaching your own in your clan's wall. Some of them think they can order anyone around because they believe themselves to be a more important person then the other. How you rule and run your clan is your own way, as Hokage I won't interfere and have no authority on it. But on missions they must obey the person in charge and in public they must at least show public decency." said Hiruzen.

The elder's smiled knowing how true that is because they believe they are superior and untouchable in legal terms. But Hiashi is worried that something much bigger is at play "Lord Hiruzen" the elders turn to him wondering why he addressed him in his name.

Not the status of position he holds in the Village they live in.

"Yes Hiashi, what is it?" answered Hiruzen. Seeing that he now addressed him while in the start of the meeting he just went straight to bussiness.

"We are adults not shinobi trying to get the best of each other, can you please get to the point?" asked Hiashi.

Hiruzen nodded but sighed and he doesn't like what he is going to do.

This will hurt Konoha but also the Hyuga clan "You are the clan head of the Hyuga clan. Your elders also have a say on how things go because that is the sytem of the Hyuga clan. That is fine, you can do what you want with your people as you see fit. But I will say your methods have not brought you, Konoha, or Hi no Kuni positives results. Tell me, what is the gain of your traditions?"

"The gain is us being more of a noble clan. Konoha has grown because of us and without us Konoha or Hi no Kuni wouldn't be where they are today" stated a female elder.

Hiruzen shook his head and pushed a letter to the front "It is the Fire Daimyo's orders that you leave Konoha. Anyone that is married outside the clan can stay but if they have children they must leave by the end of the month which gives you a full month. As of right now the Hyuga clan's contract with the Village charter has been terminated. You have been evicted." spoke Hiruzen sadly.

Hiashi is shocked to hear this, he picked up the letter and saw the Fire Daimyo's handwriting but also the seal. The elders are shocked that everyone in the clan must leave. Their isn't anyone from Konoha who married outside the clan. They force everyone to marry inside so no one can leave so the elders can have more control of the resources.

"Where will we go?" asked Hiashi.

"I don't know" answered Hiruzen. "You managed to piss off every single small nation and if you didn't they can't give you the luxurious life you desire. Kumo will use you as breeders, Iwa hates the clans from Konoha due to Minato, Kiri is still in a bloodline purge, and Suna is too hot and dry for your liking. The smaller nations, well you can thank Hanabi, the elders, and what you been teaching your clan for their dislike of your clan." answered Hiruzen.

"I see. We will take our leave" spoke Hiashi. Bowing to the Hokage the elders turned their backs showing open disrepect to the head of the Village.

The Hokage.

'Great, there might be another Uchiha incident again unless something happens' sighing he turned to Jiraiya rushing in through the window. As if things couldn't get worse the doors opened showing Iruka, Ayame, and her father "What now?"

Iruka slammed the letter on his desk "Naruto left the village". Hiruzen was shocked but picked up the letter that Naruto wrote to Iruka. Turning to Ayame and her father they both nodded while Jiraiya went to check on him found his apartment empty and the anbu knocked out.

With blood coming down from thier masks that leads to their noses.

"Jiraiya track Naruto down and bring him back to Konoha. Don't use any force, try to reason with him. For you it shouldn't be that hard" Hiruzen was shaking a bit as he can't believe Naruto just left the Konoha like that. Iruka held the headband in his hand wondering what could have made Naruto leave the village.

With things already at its worse, Danzou walked in with Homura and Koharu. "Hiruzen the boy left Konoha. Are you going to send any nin after him?" Jiraiya snorted already volunteering to get Naruto alone without anyone else slowing him down "Really? That is what you think? Well I'm afraid that can't happen Jiraiya. We need more then one team to find him and with the Hyuga girl already missing we need to expand our search"

"Indeed. I say get the remaining rookies, an anbu, and Anko so he can talk once you find him" stated Koharu. Homura agreed to this while Naruto leaving Konoha brings much suspicion on him to why he just left but with his performance during the exams. What else has he been hiding?

"No. Jiraiya will be enough" stated Hiruzen.

"Forgive us Hiruzen, but the boy doesn't trust you and something is going on. We need to make sure Konoha isn't put in danger" said Danzou, not caring the least that the Hokage disagreed with him.

Jiraiya glared at Danzou and the elders "Naruto isn't a traitor. He isn't going to leave Konoha to join another hidden village or nation. His dream is to be Hokage and earn the respect of the people here. So that's the end of it. If you want to add some people that's fine but make sure they don't slow me down or intend to attack Naruto!" shouted Jiraiya.

Walking out of the office "Iruka get me the remaining genin teams. Hana will replace Hinata. Anko for information and Yugao in case for an anbu". Iruka nodded before he left, Danzou asked about the missing spot for team seven "Meaning what?" watching his rival take out a file of a boy. "Sai?"

"Yes. I trained him personally. He can fill in for the boy's spot on the team" smirked Danzou.

Hiruzen glared at Danzou while the old man smiled in his face "That will be fine. He will replace Naruto for the time being so go" ordered Homura. Hiruzen didn't agree with this and hoped Naruto is safe but what could have changed Naruto so much in so little time.

At the Gate

The rookie teams are shocked to hear this while Kakashi wonders what could have changed Naruto so much. Asuma, Kureani and Gai, Anko, Hana and Yugao are all talking while Kakashi shouted "WHAT?"

They all turned to Kakashi gripping onto Sasuke's collar lifting him off the ground "You are to tell me a seal was placed on Naruto's stomach? What kind of seal was placed on him?" half shouting.

Gai ran towards Kakashi trying to calm him down a bit while Sasuke glared at Kakashi "I don't know and I don't care. All I remember is him saying something about a five seal"

Asuma's cigarette dropped from his mouth. The women look at him wondering how bad this will be "Kakashi, I am no seal expert but wouldn't an odd number seal prevent him from using most of his chakra on a even number seal?" asked Asuma. Kakashi nodded but also told him it can be worse making the jonins and anbu flinch. "How much worse?" panicked Asuma.

Jiraiya dropped from the ground "Kakashi you are telling me Naruto had this seal on him this long? Didn't you bother to take a look at the seal _at all_?" shouting at the jonin. Kakashi shook his head knowing he should have asked Naruto but he looked fine and left it at that. "Dammit Kakashi this is serious and all you did was train Sasuke. If he had died or something do you know what would have happened?" Jiraiya stopped making Kakashi look away.

"Why worry about that traitor baka? I mean all we are going to do is bring him back for an execution right?" said Sakura. The adults glared at her while Sakura stood her ground "I mean he probably gave up on his ridiculous dream of being Hokage. I mean thank Kami, can you imagine Naruto actually being Hokage? Konoha would be doomed on his first day of office, no more like his first hour." stated Sakura.

"Enough. Naruto is our priority" stated Jiraiya as he finished.

Ko snorted making his presence known. "If that is possible but this has also become a Clan issue. Lady Hinata is with him and I must bring her back to the clan because it seems the Hyuga clan are in trouble" not wanting to give out too much information. Jiraiya chuckled asking if this was the price they pay for insulting the delegates. "I am not entitled to say" answered Ko.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jiraiya said, knowing Ko's reaction could only reveal the true answer from there.

A snake appeared near Anko hissing at her "The Gaki is heading north to the Fire Capital. His trail is still fresh, about an hour old so if we leave we can catch up to him" repleid Anko.

Jiraiya hearing this sucked his teeth thinking its the anbu and Daimyo making him do this. "Let's move out and stay together. Don't use force, let me talk to him" stated Jiraiya.

One boy rasied his hand while Jiraiya didn't like this "Yes. Sai?"

"He is a missing nin so why can't we use force on him? I fail to see how talking will solve this issue" said Sai. Everyone turned to him wondering why did he say that just casually.

"You know Kakashi you lost a loud mouth but gained a smart alec" teased Anko.

Kakashi sent her glare knowing how true that was.

Everyone nodded.

Team Seven to Ten all got in line. Hana was taking Hinata's spot while Sai took Naruto's. Yugao finished cleaning her sword while Anko played with a kunai remembering how Naruto's blood tasted.

"MOVE!" shouted Jiraiya.

In a blur they all went off.

With Kushina at the Fire Capital Few Hours later

"You are to tell me Naruto is making a run here?" said Kushina. Kasai nodded hiding behind Hinata in fear of the woman trying to kill him. Kushina and Mito no problem but when Tsunade came from Uzu demanding to know what happened that's where he drew the line to keep his life.

"I had to, the plan backfired. They placed him under house arrest and worse the anbu were watching him. The civilian council were scheming for his execution right under the hokage's nose and you know there's a huge risk that the ninja in their pockets would forget it as a legitimate order just to save face. If we blow our spot now Konoha is going to take advantage of this and I know for a fact you don't want to go back where a village lied to you and stole your son's life from you and him." answered Kasai.

Tsunade and Kushina both looked away knowing how true that is. Tsunade lost too much during her time in Konoha and Kushina lost as much as well. Minato died while Hiruzen and his teammates told her Naruto didn't survive the sealing process. Next day she left Konoha and went to Uzu hoping to see any family was left there.

"He's right" said Kushina, everyone looked at her even Kasai thinking it was a trick "Kasai's plans always comes through. We shouldn't blame him for one of his plan failing. No one hits every bulls eye every time."

Mito hearing this sighed and agreed with her mother but "Well you think Konoha is going to let nii-chan free with Kyuubi sealed inside of him?" Kasai wince to hear her say that. Slapping his hand on to his face everyone looked at him wondering what's wrong. They all turned to Hinata who has a shocked reaction.

"She didn't know" said Kasai shaking his head.

Mito winced while Kushina flinched.

Tsunade just blinked.

Hinata looked down now understanding why everyone hated him. The dark glares, the hated looks, and all those times being alone and shunned for something he has sealed inside of him. As tears fell from her face "Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. I should have been there for you when you were younger." crying more into her hands.

Kushina hugged Hinata while she cried into her embrace "You truly deeply care for my son do you? Even with Kyuubi sealed inside of him?"

Hinata cleaned her eyes and nodded "Hai. I see him as Naruto-kun, no one else. He saved me from three bullies when I was young. I watched him train everyday getting back up not giving up. He changed me to be better, to be stronger," cried Hinata. Kushina squeezed her as tight as she can while Mito joined in the hug.

"I come back here and deal with all this shit. Good job Kasai. This is the last time we listen to you" exclaimed Tsunade. When she got the message saying change of plans she wanted to know what is going on and ordered a boat to leave Uzu immediately.

"Really? Your's and Kushina's approach would being just marching into Konoha and demanding Naruto. Taking him out of Konoha and exposing him to a life that he should have had in the start. Newsflash, Naruto would have a hard time in trusting us and he would have taken Konoha's side due to the people he knows there. He was lied to and how would we convince him of our sincerity without any evidence? Hiruzen would have just said Kushina abandoned him while you wandered around the nations not caring if he was okay or not." stated Kasai.

Tsunade hearing this kept quiet while Mito pointed out that Kasai is right. They still don't know why Hiruzen is lieing "I mean think about it for a minute. If uncle didn't, this would have been a political nightmare. I would have to move to Konoha due to Tousan's name. By international treaty Tousan's name is higher and we would have to move" stated Mito.

Kasai raised his arms up in the air "Thank you. You did pay attention to those boring lectures." Mito sent him a glare while Hinata giggled at his antics reminding of Naruto's behavior.

"You know he is right." said Tsunade. Everyone turned to her and Kasai took a step away form her "Sensei does hold all the cards but why did he lie to you about Naruto's lineage? It doesn't make sense" reminding them. Kasai wants to know as well and wonders what the old Hokage is up to.

Hearing a bird screech he turns to the window.

"He's close. Everyone stay here, I will bring Naruto inside" said Kasai.

Before he can move "NO!" shouted Kushina. Kasai turned to her "We go together. I don't care who it is. This time we fight as a family and no one is going to stop us" Kasai shrugged his shoulders and left in a red blur "Kasai" shouted Kushina. Hinata blinked asking how he did that while Mito told him about Minato's kunai. "Let's go" ordered Kushina.

With Naruto

Hiding behind a tree he is trying to catch his breath 'Damn they are close. I thought I would have a little more time. I wasn't expecting Iruka-sensei to get that letter so quick. Unless there was another reason but what?' finally able to breath normally Naruto looks up ahead and hopes the bird that Kasai sent him finally reached him.

"Naruto" shouted Kakashi with his ninken. "Stop hiding, we don't need to do this. The Hokage just wants to talk to you and we need to make sure the seal is fine on you" spoke Kakashi. Naruto hearing this rolls his eyes thinking _now_ he cares but seeing that Kakashi knows about the seal.

'What else does he know? Kasai did tell me he was tousan's student.' thought Naruto. Getting up he made a quick run towards the trees, "Oh so now you care about me?" hoping to lose them he is the air.

"There" shouted Ko/Neji.

When Naruto saw them he wonders why they came as well. "Chouji, NOW!" shouted Ino. Naruto looking forward saw Chouji with a huge hand hoping to grab Naruto in the air.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" making a clone. The clone grabbed Naruto and threw him over the hand towards another tree "Close one" to say everyone is shocked that Naruto did that. "Sorry but there isn't much left for me Konoha. I have other people who are more important that truly care for me, rather then a village that hates me. What would _you_ choose if you were in my shoes?" stated Naruto.

Watching Naruto making a run for it "Continue chasing him" ordered Jiraiya.

Everyone nodded while Anko summoned a few more snakes. Pakkun and his group all broke into different directions while the genin teams followed the jonins who broke into two teams.

As Naruto continued running he dodged the kunai almost catching him "Damn" cursing he continued running. Looking back he sees the same woman from the second part of the forest of death 'Crap, not her.' Remembering what he did to his cheek and on she licked the blood off the kunai and how it tasted wonderful 'Got to lose her and the anbu'

Jumping from branch to branch he heard a loud bird screeching "Huh?" looking up he sees a big bird flying down carrying someone on its back.

"Yo Gaki what did you do?" shouted Kasai.

Naruto smirked and jumped down from the branches onto the ground "A little help would be nice and where is everyone?"

Kasai jumped from the bird landing on the ground, then the bird took off into a different direction. Walking to Naruto with a smile "They will come here soon and trust me someone else came from home. She isn't happy and damn she is more scary then nee-chan is when she is angry" shivered Kasai.

Naruto got an anime sweat "That bad?" watching Kasai nod, his back is turned while facing Naruto nodding. He promised to give him some advice, as he stopped he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see a big group of people "We got trouble" said Naruto.

"I know" said Kasai in a serious voice. "They sure went all out on you gaki. They sent the sennin that trained the Yondaime, A anbu who is good in kenjustsu, an interrogater who was apprenticed to a sennin, the Yondaime's last student, a genjutsu mistress, a taijutsu expert with a bad looking clone walking around, a former Guardian Twelve member who is the Sandaime's son, the heiress of the Inuzuka clan, two of your girlfreinds suppose protectors and on top of that eleven genins and one that needs a tan." answered Kasai. "Strange how a village that doesn't want you around is putting this much effort into getting you back. I hate hypocrites."

Everyone from Konoha turned to each other wondering who he is. Ko activated his byaukgan and sucked his teeth seeing it's the same anbu before. But this time without his mask 'He will die and that secret of his goes with him'

"Wait Naruto is dating Hinata? Sweet, how long has this been going on?" asked Ino. Everyone turned to her with a look asking if this is the time for it 'Gosh. I am the queen of gossip so it's my job to know this' folding her arms unapologetically.

Jiraiya walked forward "Look, I don't know who you are or what intentions you have with Naruto. But I suggest you leave him alone" stated Jiraiya. Wondering who is person is he sees the red hair on him and the black outfit. Genma said something about a headband on his arm where the sleeve is missing the only other people who has outift with sleeves missing is Iwa.

"Leave him alone? Like _you_ did? Some godfather you are just leaving him behind in Konoha alone." stated Kasai. Gasps were heard on Konoha's side and Jiraiya for one is shocked "How do I know? Oh let's just say I am not the only one that knows." when Kasai turned around he looked at the jonins, chunin, and anbu all in the front.

Kasai was staring at Jiraiya with so much fire that some were thinking he was going to burst into flames.

"Gaki. You think you can handle the genins on your own? I want to have some fun on these guys." spoke Kasai cracking his knuckles as he removes his black cloak and throws it behind him. When the cloak landed everyone raised an eyebrow "This is going to be fun. Also I give you permission to go all out except on using _his_ chakra. Only as absolute last resort" ordered Kasai.

Naruto nodded and took off his sweater and doing the same thing. "Finally, that weight seal is annoying" Kasai chuckled telling him he will get used to it. "Easy for you to say. I still want to try four times the amount that Mito went through. I mean only going with three times the weight and being there for two months helped a lot for the exams." said Naruto.

Jiraiya is shocked to hear this 'He knows about Kyuubi? This guy is too dangerous to be left alive' getting serious. He looked at the jonins and anbu. "Move on my mark" right after he said that, Kasai appeared right behind Jiraiya shocking him to the core. They all looked to where he was and didn't find Naruto there either.

"Where did Naruto go?" asked Ino.

Shikamaru moved his sights to the right where Sasuke is standing and looking around "Troublesome, right behind Sasuke" answered Shikamaru. Everyone on the genin side froze while they move to Sasuke where Naruto is standing right behind him with a smile matching Kasai.

"You're too slow" said Kasai with a smirk.

"And now this is where the fun starts" answered Naruto.

The jonins and sennin jumped back while the genins did the same thing. Kasai was aiming at Kakashi "Banshō Ten'in" pulling Kakashi towards him everyone watched this happen in front of them in shock. "This is for training another prodigy who is going to betray Konoha!" punching Kakashi in the face.

The copy cat ninja is sent flying towards the trees.

"Gaki. Clones NOW!"

"Taju Kage bunshin no justu" said Naruto/Kasai.

Everyone looked around shocked to see all the kage bunshin. Then they heard chirping coming from Kakashi's direction "Chidori" as he charged towards the original one.

Kasai made a few hand seals "Raihai" his own hand is encased in lightning with a low buzzing sound. Kakashi slammed his chidori right towards Kasai who caught it with his Raihai. "Got to do better than that prodigy." Kakashi sucked his teeth and jumped back, Kasai brought his arm back then extended his arm forward "Raihai" shooting the lightning out of his hand shocking everyone.

Kakashi seeing this dodged to his right missing the attack completely 'If it wasn't for the sharingan I would have been toast' looking back at him. "So you're a raiton user" lifting his hand up "Raikiri" charging towards him.

Kasai's hand is also covered in lightning with a loud buzzing sound "Rakurai" slamming his lightning jutsu with Kakashi. Kakashi is shocked to watch this happen. "It seems we canceled each other out. I think Raihai has a better chance" spoke Kasai. "It's kind of interesting how you use the lightning to increase your speed while using it to penetrate the person. Clever but novice of you. While I increase the penetration rate of the jutsu I focus it on my hand. Doing more damage then you" spoke Kasai.

Jiraiya standing there is shocked with the other jonins.

The genin all look at each other wondering who this guy is.

"I think we should make an escape now. I don't want to add assult on my charges" exclaimed Naruto. Kasai chuckled and looked at the jonins who look clearly defeated. Turning to Jiraiya who still has a serious look waiting for them to make a move. Looking over to Naruto he gave him a slight nod.

"NOW!" shouted Anko.

In a blink of an eye snakes covered the whole area moving towards the clones. Sakura jumped up hoping that Sasuke will catch her but she fell on the ground. Kasai and Naruto stood still while the clones fought off the summons. "Not running or moving eh?" said Anko. As she charged towards them, Kasai dodged to his right.

Naruto looked to his left watching Neji and Ko moving in "Stop. Don't use force, I will speak to him" shouted Jiraiya. Both Hyuga's didn't listen. Neji wanted what fate bestowed on him and Ko wanted to know where Hinata is. Naruto dodged the Hyuga strikes by quickly backflipping over Neji and kicking him towards Anko.

Who is charging towards Kasai, who he is dodging Yugao's strikes. "Kasai watch out" shouted Naruto. Kasai quickly turned around and noticed Anko stumbling, putting his hands up.

"Wait" before anything else happened. Anko crashed into Kasai slamming both of them to the ground "Damn it Gaki I said wait but do you listen? NOO" moaning and groaning from the pain he feels something nice and soft in his hands. Firm but round, looking at Anko who is sitting up right on top of him. He noticed his hands is right on her breasts squeezing them. 'Oh shit. This is going to be very bad on my part' thought Kasai as an anime sweat appeared on his head.

Tilting his head and his hands still feeling her '34DD'

Anko looked down at Kasai glaring daggers at him.

Everyone turned to Anko whose killing intent skyrocketed. "Shit" looking at Naruto he substitutes himself.

Naruto blinked and turneds to Kasai who is in his position a moment ago "Don't use me for a log" making a handseal.

Kasai appeared back to the location where Anko is "What? Why did you do that for? She is trying to kill me" making another hand seal. Kakashi appeared right underneath Anko who is sitting on top of him. As Anko tightened her fist the amount of killing intent continued to grow making the Uzumaki males very nervous.

"Gaki I am going to teach you a jutsu that your old man never learned" said Kasai catching Kakashi and Jiraiya's atteniton.

"Well what is it?" asked Naruto scared for his life. No kunoichi in the world should have this much Killing intent but this isnt any normal kunoichi or any normal situation.

Kasai made a few hand seals "Run like a bitch no jutsu" in a blink of an eye Kasai left a trail of dust.

Everyone turned to Naruto doing the same thing.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted Anko in a bloodthirsty rage. Everyone watched her disappear in a blink of an eye while a dust trail follows her.

"What just happened?" asked Sakura.

Jiriaya doesn't even know where to start, or anyone for that matter.

With Naruto

"How much further?" cried Naruto. Looking back he sees Anko catching up to them "RUN!" moving as fast he can, Kasai looked behind him and saw Anko with a lot of kunai. "Where does she hide all those kunai?" shouted Naruto. Dodging the kunai all of them missed his lower region while Kasai is doing the same thing.

"Stop running and take your punishment like men" shouted Anko.

"Well the punishment you are trying to inflict will make us less then a man. I want to have kids and the gaki wants to lose his virginty to Hinata...OW" looking at Naruto who punched him in his arm "Well am I wrong?" stated Kasai. As they continue to run Naruto turned red but glared at Kasai.

"There" shouted Naruto.

When they turned they crashed into some people "Ow" wincing he sees his "Kaasan. Help she is trying to kill me because of Uncle Kasai being perverted" cried Naruto. Hiding behind Kushina the females sent Kasai a glare while he placed his hands up telling him it wasn't his fault whatsoever.

"Naruto-kun what happened?" asked Hinata.

"The crazy woman from the second part of the test is after uncle Kasai because he..." moving his hands up in the air and mimcing a squeeze while the older women turned to Kasai wanting to kill him. Mito and Hinata both raised an eyebrow to show their confusion wondering what he did.

"Hey wait a minute. Naruto kicked that Hyuga towards her who stumbled and landed on me. While my hands were accidentally where her breasts would go" stated Kasai.

"STOP HIDING!" shouted Anko.

Kasai lost all color, he jumped behind Kushina like a scared little brother would do. Naruto also joined but hiding behind Hinata cowering behind the killing intent.

"Men" said Tsunade and Kushina.

"Oh also Kakashi and Jiraiya are with her" the moment Kasai said that the blonde and redhead women's killing intent skyrocketed making Kasai nervous thinking he just made the biggest mistake of his life. Naruto started to whimper and grabbed Hinata squeezing the breath out of her but also making her blush.

When Anko found Kasai hiding behind a woman. Kakashi and Jiraiya are shocked to see who it is "Kushina? You're alive? But how?" said both man. The moment they finished the sentence Kushina and Tsunade both slammed a fist into the men's faces sending them towards a trees.

Anko glared at Kasai while he was nervously waving at Anko.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Tsunade. "What the hell is going on here?" The group from Konoha are shocked to see Tsunade in front of them wondering what she is doing here.

When Ko saw Hinata "Get away from them and come here. We will be going back to Konoha" ordered Ko. Neji snorted and charged towards Hinata to subdue her and return her back to the clan in whatever means he decided good enough for himself. Naruto got in front of Hinata in a stance but Mito charged forward bringing her hand up, she countered Neji's strike and slammed a fist into his chest sending him where Kakashi and Jiraiya are.

"Shit. Where did you learn that?" said Naruto.

Kasai shivering turned to Mito "Let me guess, Tsunade has been teaching you her taijutsu with that crazy super strength of hers" watching her niece nod. He looked at Naruto telling him to keep working on the taijutsu he taught him "It will help you against them". Looking at Anko he jumped back but the kunai in her hand cut his face.

"Don't run, I will get you sooner then you think" licking her lips on the kunai. Naruto shivered remembering her doing the same thing to him during the exam. When Anko licked the blood off the kunai she stopped and looked at Kasai "Oh my Kami your blood tastes great, better then the gaki over there. I want more" shouted Anko.

Kasai paled and soon started to run around everyone "Get her away from me" shouting. He jumps behind the anbu, then disappears and appears where Asuma is. "What? Don't move" cried Kasai. Asuma moved while Gai stepped forward with his bad looking clone.

"This is most unyouthful. Lee my student help me save the poor man". Lee standing next to him did their trademark pose with the sunset appearing in the background.

When Kasai saw it his eyes soon started to burn "NOOO! I'd rather deal with her then you two" looking at Anko he jumped behind her and started to whimper seeing the evil sunset genjutsu used. "Evil. Protect me Hebi Hime" looking at Anko with blue puppy eyes everyone doesn't know if they should be creeped out or confused.

Naruto watching this dropped his head "Some uncle" earning a nod from Mito.

"Uncle?" said everyone from Konoha who isn't knocked out.

"Yo" said Kasai, when everyone turned to him while Anko is licking his cut trying to get more blood. "Down vampire". Anko stopped but let out a seductive purr making him get an anime sweat.

"Yup niichan is right this is one dysfunctional family" said Mito.

"Niichan?" everyone said, turning to Mito blinking while she stood next to Naruto nodding.

Everyone from Konoha is shocked to hear this while they turned to Jiraiya and Kakashi groaning and moaning in pain being carried by Kushina and Tsunade.

"But how?" asked Ino.

"Technically we are fraternal twins but Kaasan said I was born first and she was born two minutes later. She takes after my mother appearance-wise while I take after my father appearance-wise" answered Naruto. Everyone from Konoha is shocked and when Jiraiya looked at Naruto and Mito thinking it was Minato and Kushina in their youth as children.

"Kakashi remember me?" said Kushina all too sweet and evil. Kakashi looked at her and soon started to shiver very uncontrollably which Kushina took as proof that he remembers her "Good. Because you're in trouble. BIG trouble" the dark look she sent towards Kakashi made the jonin past out from fear.

Jiraiya had it worse, Tsunade suspended him off the ground by his hair and slapped him to wake up. When Jiraiya saw Kushina looking at a passed out Kakashi. Jiraiya turned to Tsunade whose amber eyes showed open fire making the gama sennin pale. "Welcome back Jiraiya. You have a lot to explaining yourself. A LOT" gritted Tsunade.

Jiraiya felt a great amount of fear in his life again and Tsunade is the only woman that can do that.

"I think we should all head into the Fire daimyo's chamber room and talk" spoke Kasai. When he said that the personal guards of the Fire Daimyo appeared while bowing to Kushina. Everyone from Konoha is confused while Naruto let out a smirk wondering how this will play out.

"Lady Daimyo forgive us for not arriving on time. The Fire Daimyo will demand an answer from the Hokage on why he sent anbu and a team to hunt your son." after he said that. Everyone turned to Naruto then to Kushina and back to Naruto and one thing came to their minds.

We are in trouble.

Chamber Room

The Fire Daimyo in the room was listening to the jonins while the genins kept quiet. "WHAT?" shouting, everyone from Konoha flinch. "He allowed the civilian council to pass judgment on a shinobi?" shouting. Everyone turned to Sakura who started to sweat very much, while Ino pointed out it's one of her mother's bright ideas.

Kushina looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. She remembered that pink hair "Wait. You're Sakiri's daughter, that washed up shinobi who didn't even get a team for shinobi career" everyone turned to Kushina while Kasai broke out laughing.

"Oh man I remember her. She passed the academy with basics because she was good in reading but in the hands down work she failed miserably. She was the longest genin with no team because every team she got on kicked her out for the constant whining and groaning she did. She even pretended to faint one time hoping one of the boys would save her" laughed Kasai.

Everyone in the room turned to Sakura while she blushed in embarrassment. Kakashi let out a chuckle while Naruto fell off the chair getting everyone's attention "Oh man. Hey Sasuke didn't she try that one time in training with you?" wiping the tear of laughter from his face.

Sasuke just grunted but he didn't deny it.

"Excuse me. But what is going on here and how is he related to her? I for one believe he is an orphan like the Sandaime said he is" pointed out Ko. Everyone turned to him while the Fire Daimyo sent him a glare making him nervous. "I just fail to see the resemblance. Maybe _it_ is playing a trick" the moment he mentioned Kyuubi Kasai used his pull abilities and slammed Ko head first on the table.

"Shut it!" ordered Kasai. "You only fail to see the resemblance because you choose to believe there is none. You and all the others want to believe Naruto is nothing important because it makes you all feel guiltless about what you do to him."

The daimyo cleared his throat and looked at Neji and Ko "If I am not mistaken I gave your clan till the end of the month to leave Konoha. So for you to do this mission is meaningless while you have your new heiress and elder to blame for this issue that they started".

Everyone hearing this wonders what is going on while Kasai inside broke out laughing finding this all too funny. Jiraiya kept quiet knowing what happened. Ko looked away while Neji raised an eyebrow wondering what he missed out on during the meeting. Hinata looked horrified to think her family would be homeless.

Even though she left Konoha she knew her family would be in Konoha safe behind enemies from the other villages. 'What's going to happen to them now?' thinking to herself. She looked at Kushina biting her lips thinking about a proposal, looking to Naruto she looked down knowing she doesn't want to put him in that positon.

"So what now?" asked Naruto. Everyone turning to him wondering what he means "I mean no way I want to go back to Konoha where they tormented me. I mean my family was lied to all those years and we suffered from that. We shouldn't suffer more just because some bastards say they're not done tormenting me" stated Naruto.

Kasai turned to the Fire Daimyo who passed a letter up front with his seal.

"So the international treaty has been changed and the civilians, Hokage or elders won't do anything?" said Kasai. Looking over the letter he looked at the advisers who were all talking. Smirking he turned to Tsunade giving her the letter, as she looks over it she nods "Good. First phase is complete." everyone turned to him wondering what he meant. "Second and third phase will begin"

"Agreed. When we get back to Konoha _everything_ from my family is taken out of Konoha" stated Tsunade. Since Kasai found her almost six years ago she has been living in Uzu helping Kushina. She even runs the hospital and trains medics to help around the place.

"Third phase is to discuss the treaty with Konoha and Uzu. Since Uzu funded Konoha to be built and also a few things since Hi no Kuni during your jiji'-sama reign I think we can make a few agreements" smiled Kushina. The advisers all hearing this turn to Kasai nervously while Kushina yawned very quietly still gaining their attention. "From what I believe we helped Hi no Kuni start its econcomy almost a hundred years ago when Konoha was founded"

"With Konoha funded by Uzu Hi no Kuni also gained funds from them in gaining a foot in its own economy but also by trading with Uzu with their vast resources they have" stated Kasai.

"Yes. With this Hi no Kuni was up on their feet with a solid economic system but Uzu always traded with Hi no Kuni first. They were a third party selling resources to the other nations that came from Uzu first" spoke Kushina.

Everyone turned back and fourth from Naruto's mother and uncle talking while the Fire Diamyo's advisers looked over the treaty written almost a century ago. Seeing they don't have anything against them to use as a foot hold Kasai pointed out a lot of information when he first came back to Hi no Kuni.

"Hmm yes this will be fine" said one adviser. Just listening to both redheads is giving him a migraine, looking at his colleagues they both look over the treaty. The Fire Daimyo at the time didn't have much to fund Konoha but Uzushiogakure and Uzu no Kuni did that but also helped Hi no Kuni. In thus Hi no Kuni owes a great debt to Uzu.

"When shall we discuss a new treaty with the Hokage?" asked the Fire Daimyo.

"Tomorrow. When the Uzumaki-Namikaze family walk into Konoha to collect our belongs" stated Kushina.

"Namikaze?" shouted everyone from Konoha. They all looked at Naruto with shock faces, moving to Mito they turned to Kushina. Moving back to Naruto they all look at his blonde hair and blue eyes and remembering the picture of the Yondaime as a light bulb just appeared on each genin and adults heads.

Minus Sai he just smiled.

"But my kaasan told me he died, killing the Kyuubi so she unfortunately couldn't marry him. But he married you?" stated Sakura. Kasai hearing this broke out laughing while Kushina sent him a glare but a dark glare towards Sakura making her nervous. Then it hit Sakura suddenly she is looking at Naruto who is the Son of the Yondaime. Heir of a nation that will be groom to lead that nation but also from a powerful clan who helped found Konoha. 'The same as Sasuke clan!'

"Like hell Minato would fall in love with a tramp no less" huffed Kushina.

"My kaasan isn't a tramp!" shouted Sakura.

Kasai watching this lean back on his chair "Hmm can I request some popcorn?" raising his hand up the server let out a confused smile. Anko was laughing hysterically while Naruto and Mito backed Kushina up. While the Daimyo from a nation is arguing with some commoner's daughter who thinks her mother had a better chance with the Yondaime.

Sasuke in his chair is tightening his fist wondering how Naruto of all people could have this heritage. Naturally he thought Naruto's ancestry couldn't be as important as the dirt between the crevices of the soles of his shoes, but apparently it was as royal as ninjas can get. Slamming his fist on the table he looks at Naruto's family seeing something that he wants "Shut up" getting everyone's attention. "Him of all people? HOW? And why should he have all this? He had nothing from before and he should have nothing till he dies!" shouted Sasuke.

Kasai glared at Sasuke while Tsunade sent him a cold look making many people shiver. "So the spoiled brat finally speaks. Kasai sent me files from the village when he infiltrated Konoha and various locations. He informed me how the civilian council practically gave you everything and fed your ego until it became overweight. You know gaki my family built Konoha while your clan only helped in the sidelines. My cousin family the Uzumaki clan practically built Konoha with the Senju clan. Jutsu, scrolls, materials all from my family. Your clan just helped in the sidelines nothing more" stated Tsunade.

Sasuke hearing this leaped over the table sharingan blazing charging towards Tsunade, intent on attacking her like it would somehow prove her wrong. "Shinra Tensei" Kasai's hand moved to the right sending Sasuke flying towards the wall making an imprint of his body. Mito took out some wire that is connected with a kunai and threw it towards Sasuke keeping him stuck on the wall.

Kushina with a few hand seals slammed her hand on the ground "Seal". Everyone turned to Sasuke who is yelling through his teeth feeling pain through out his whole body. "Learn some matters. You are indeed Fugaku's son, you have his attitude and arrogance" stated Kushina. Kasai chuckled getting everyones attention knowing he inherited more then Fugaku idea's but also behavior.

"So I take it tomorrow Konoha is going to have a huge shock" stated Naruto. Everyone from Konoha who is sitting is still in shock to hear this while Jiraiya is sitting in the chair quietly trying to piece everything together. He knew about Kushina being pregnant but twins this is a shocker but why did she leave Konoha.

"Kushina" everyon turned to Jiraiya who finally spoke for the first time when he got there. "Why did you leave Konoha? You left Naruto behind. You left your home behind and took Minato's family with you away from Konoha. Why?" demanded Jiraiya. Kushina looked away hurt but then she looked at Jiraiya angrily from what he said.

"You got some nerve to say that." shouted Kasai. Standing up his chair fell on the ground while he glared at Jiraiya "Your poor excuse of a Hokage of a sensei lied to my family and cowards behind the whim of the civilian council. He's supposed to be the strongest ninja in Konoha, but against the civilians he's as spineless as an invertebrate." shouted Kasai.

All the women from Konoha turned to Kasai standing up to Jiraiya and insulting the hokage.

"Shut up" screamed Jiraiya.

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING? YOU YOURSELF LEFT NARUTO BEHIND!" screamed Kasai. Slapping his hands together a gust of wind came from his hands silencing the room. The killing intent he is putting out towards Jiraiya is making everyone nervous, Tsunade watching this rolls her eyes.

"Jiraiya" getting her former teammate attention "This involves family. You aren't family and I think Kushina has reconsidered you as Naruto and Mito's godfather. You not once saw Naruto when he was born. Not once visited him when you had the chance. Not once took the responsibility you had into your own life. You let sensei do all this and not once you try anything as well. You gave up on him. So don't lay a guilt trip on Kushina for doing the exact same thing you did" stated Tsunade.

Mito hearing this looked at everyone but more of her uncle "Kasai told me a long time ago when I was young. That when my kaasan came back home to Uzu that she was suffering from Postpartum depression. My uncle practically raised me until I started to crawl while he also helped my mother snap out of her depression. If it wasn't for him my kaasan wouldn't be fit and I wouldn't have a mother here in my life. So whatever the reason why the Hokage lied to us, I pray to Susanoo he better have a damn good reason and if not that a will made out" gritted Mito shifting her kind loving feature to a hateful scornful face towards Jiraiya making him flinch.

Naruto hearing this nods "Hai. Kasai told me she snapped out of it to raise Mito. If that never happened and if my family did come back for me later on and my kaasan died because of the Hokage lieing to her. Which_ would_ have casued her death then Konoha is to blame for that. I am hunted, scorned, tortured and it's even worse on my birth days." Lifting his shirt up he shows some of the scars he has on his body making the Daimyo's side and Konoha's side gasp. "And this is the proof of what the village has done to me. The anbu only showed up when the mob died out. I don't want to live in a village that will torment me forever. I'd rather help people who truly deserve to be helped"

Tsunade got up and looked at the scars he has. Looking at each scar she has a tear drop from her face. Moving her hand towards one to his chest seeing how deep it goes. Kushina is in tears while Hinata is also crying, Mito is cleaning her face trying to rid the tears. Kasai is angry he has seen the scars before and made sure that Konoha is going to learn a painful lesson.

"When we get back to Uzu I am going to give you a full check up to see if everything is fine." smiled Tsunade. Kasai hearing this chuckled reminding them how Minato was with hospitals. Tsunade hearing this turned to Naruto hissing making her giggle "You're right, maybe we can bribe him with some homemade ramen from Kushina"

"Sweet! Ramen" joyed Naruto.

Kushina nodded asking if Hinata could help her make some "Its also delious". Everyone turned to Hinata blushing while Naruto jumped in the aire happy to get homemade ramen form Hinata and his mother.

The Fire Daimyo clearing his throat "In a day we will be heading back to Konoha. Nothing shall be spoke about this to anyone, especially anyone connected to Konoha's governing body. I assume you will be adding charges to the civilian council for what they have done to your family?" the advisers all looked nervous.

Kasai turned to them shaking his head making them all confused.

"My niece will come up with a suitable punishment. She has a unique way of dealing with politics, something she picked up from me" smirked Kasai. The advisers from the Fire Daimyo side got nervous while Tsunade pointed out about her being her apprentice learning medical ninjutsu from her. "An added bonus to what can happen" smiled Kasai.

"Oh how the mighty is going to fall" smiled Mito evilly.

"I see, very well this meeting is over" everyone turned to the Fire Ddaimyo nodding while Kakashi and Jiraiya were being escorted out by Yugao and Anko personally.

"Don't you think I forgot what you did earlier. I still want some more blood" licking her lips seductively towards Kasai. Anko lets out a playful wink making the red head grin.

"Ano. Kushina-sama. Kasai-sama" they all turned to Hinata with her quiet voice. With everyone already leaving the room they are the only three people in the room. "Ano. I was hoping we can talk about something" trying her best not to stutter.

Both redheads raised an eyebrow wondering what was there to talk about.

Kasai sat down leaning in the chair lazily while Kushina sat in the chair elegantly.

With both redheads attention, Hinata took a deep breath. "Is it possible for the Hyuga clan to join Uzu? I will gladly give myself as a servant to your clan for my family to have a place to call home. I know what they do is wrong but they focus on tradition and I know someday they can change for the better if it wasn't for the stubborn elders. Please? Even if it costs me my freedom I can't abandon them in their time of need" pleaded Hinata.

Kasai's facial reaction was difficult to read 'Naruto sure knows how to pick them doesn't he?' mentally scolding himself wondering how he stuck with this. But a cold shiver crept up his spine making him wonder what's going to happen. 'Memo to self. Have Nono use Suiren cover up name to gather more info' thought Kasai, wondering what did the Hyuga clan do to be thrown out of Konoha. 'Sure don't want to deal with them on Uzu' thought Kasai shivering again.

Kushina on the other hand smiled at Hinata "It's something I have to discuss with Kasai since he is the one in charge of Uzu's security." turning to Kasai she watched him shiver 'This is going to be a long talk'.

AND DONE.

Yes I know what I did and I have something coming up to deal with the Hyuga clan. With Tsunade of course she hasnt been wandering around the Elemental nations. I mean she had to hide from all the debt collectors lol.

I have something coming up and its a preview. I thought Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei: The Senju Family, Naruto Kitsune Sennin, My parents. Would be one of the best Hits I have and they are becasue everyone who is reading them makes them happen but also my other stories. But this story I think I might have pushed everyone's mind on how it could happen, or 'What may have Been'

Story Preview.

Hokage tower

When Naruto landed he dashed inside the tower quickly, not caring for the anbu or anyone for that matter. Barging right into the office looking at a male who kind looks like him but with spiky short light-brown hair, green-grey eyes guy. "You're not Hiruzen" spoke Naruto.

"Hiruzen retired almost ten, maybe fifteen years ago. Naruto are you feeling ok why are you in your pajamas?" spoke the Hokage.

"Nawaki, me, Dan and Shizune are trying to help Kushina find Naruto. He knows about" Naruto turning to someone he knows which made Tsunade stop speaking about Kyuubi when she saw him in Nawaki office.

"Baa-chan your here" turning to her right he notices a male with long pale blue hair that reached his back and dark green eyes. "No this isnt right I need to know what is going on. Who are you guys where is everyone I know" shouted Naruto.

Naruto back flipping kicks someone with long white hair towards the ground. "Dam it Gaki clam down, whats gotten into you this morning?"

When Naruto heard the voice he turned to "Ero-sennin your alive. No you cant be alive you died agasint-" stopping. Naruto runs up the wall and flipped missing the chains almost catching him. Looking down he notices some tree roots coming up 'Mokuton but who' looking around he sees, Nawaki with his hands on the ground "Shit" jumping to his right.

"Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu" when all the clones appeared he looked around 'What. This is only half I can make. What is going on here' shouting to himself. All the clones made a break while everyone is shocked to see soo many kage bunshin.

Kushina turned to Minato who shaked "Kasai you taught him the kage bunshin" watching her brother shake his head. Looking at Mito, Her daughter "Then where did he learn it. And what is going on with my baby boy" shouted Kushina concerned.

Everyone looked at each other thinking the same thing.

When Naruto made his escape he dispel all the clones at once making him stop feeling the exhasution hitting him. "Shit! That never has happen to me before what is Kyuubi-" stopping he lifts up his shirt and molds his chakra hoping to see a seal. 'Where is the seal I dont get it what the hell is going on here' hearing something coming from the bushes he turns to see someone "Kakashi-sensei?" with out his mask and no sharingan but has a blade on his back no scar on his face what so ever.

"Naruto. What is going on with you" spoke Kakashi. Soon his teammates appeared "Rin, Obito try not to hurt him. Sensei is worried for him"

And Cut.

I already wrote the first chapter this is a preview.

AS you can see people who are suppose to be dead arent. So in the mean time everyone has to wait for the chapter to be finished beta. I already started to work on the second chapter for that story and a few others like Cloud, Sennin, Konoha Yoko Hokage. Just time isnt a kind person to give me lol.

So I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter but also the preview and Rixxell Stryfe if you read that piece I hope I caught you off guard on it. Lets just say everything that Naruto thought he knew is almost all going out the window.


	5. Konoha Mistake Kasai makes a move

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

When morning came everyone saw Kasai banging his head on the wall. Naruto blinking turned to his_ family_ who is eating breakfast "How long has he been doing this and what did you two speak with Hinata-chan about?" asked Naruto. Kushina smiled while Mito looked at Tsunade who kept a straight face "Anyone?" asked Naruto again.

Kasai was still banging his head on the wall, making Tsunade angry with every thump she hears "Kasai you are going to give yourself a concussion so stop" ordering the redhead to stop. Everyone noticed Kasai's dead looking icy blue eyes looking straight at Tsunade making her flinch a bit. "Never mind" muttering to herself. She looked at the clock and sighed "New record. Nine hours and forty-seven minutes"

Kushina nodded while Mito yawned loudly "Sorry. But me and Hinata have been talking almost all night. Oh also sorry Niichan I told her about Kyuubi being sealed inside of you" scratching her nose nervously. Naruto dropped his spoon on the table while his jaw dropped on the ground "Yeah. It was on the day we bumped into you. I didn't know she knew but we know she still loves you"

Kasai who is still banging his head stops and looks at Mito shaking his head and then back to Naruto. Walking to him he gripped his shoulder while Naruto is looking down onto the table "I know you wanted to tell her yourself. But I think it would have been best if Mito and Kushina told her. But there is more you don't know about Kyuubi inside of you gaki. There is a lot we didn't tell you and we will tell you everything once we get back home. I promise" replied Kasai.

Naruto hearing this took a small breath and nodded "Home. A real one not like-"

"Yes a real one. Not a broken down apartment but a house where you have your own room. A house that you will have your mother sister and"- Kasai stopped, turned to Tsunade and tilted his head "Well me and Kushina call Tsunade Obasan which means aunt. The gaki too?"

Naurto smirking learned that Tsunade is in her fifties while using an advanced henge almost like a genjutsu to make herself young "I think Baa-chan is fine with me". Smirked Naruto. Kasai started to laugh very loudly while Kushina giggled, Mito let out a few snickers liking the idea while Tsunade's eye started to twitch very badly.

"Is anyone up?" hearing a loud knock on the door everyone turned to Kasai who opened the door. Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao with Jiraiya and Kakashi tied up walking into the room. Kasai watching this shook his head before turned to Anko asking what did they do. "Nothing for now. I decided to tie them before they made their escape" smirked Anko.

"Or punishment" answered Tsunade and Mito at the same time.

"Should have seen this coming. All kunoichi's stick together" mumbled Jiraiya. Soon everyone walked into the room while Kasai got an anime sweat wondering why everyone is here.

"Alright enough. I am starting to get a headache" hearing a few snort coming from the table, Kasai ignored that for now.

Naruto watching all this let out a sigh "So we are heading back to Konoha?" Kushina nodded but needed to take Naruto out "To where?" Before she spoke Kasai cleared his throat getting her attention.

"I will take the gaki shopping. Knowing you kunoichis nothing will get done and besides I can take him a few places" smirked Kasai. Kushina and Tsunade hearing this raised an eyebrow while Naruto asked where they are going. "The brothel house but the way tousan taught me. The Nudie Bar" placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder they left in a shunishin of red-white flames laughing out of the room.

Kushina tightened her fist "Ohh. Wait until I get my hands on you Kasai and you better not corrupt my son!" shouting out loud.

"Why is he taking the gaki to a brothel house?" asked Kurenai.

Jiraiya dropped his head hearing where they are going "Lucky gaki. I bet Kasai is taking him there to have some experience for him and his girlfriend to have some-" stopping. Kushina, Tsunade and the kunoichis from Konoha all started to glare at Jiraiya with a huge amount of killing intent. "I'll be good" whimpered Jiraiya.

"Where is Hinata by the way?" asked Kurenai. When she found out that she and Naruto were an item she wonders when did it happen. Ino has been asking Sakura on what Naruto has been doing while Sakura herself has no clue.

"Oh she went out for a walk this morning. We spent half the night talking" smiled Mito. Tsunade nodded as she also found it interesting since she knows some medical knowledge. Her medical cream worked really well for Mito on her cut wondering what ingredients she uses.

LATER

Kasai was standing on the roof yawning wondering where the hell is everyone. Looking at Naruto he shook his head "Orange. I don't know how you manage to find something in orange" yawned Kasai. Naruto got an anime tick mark glaring at Kasai while he shrugged his shoulders. Tapping his foot he noticed Kushina and everyone else coming up the stairs. "About time. Ready to go?"

Kushina nodded, looked around noticing Naruto's confused face "Something wrong sweetie? Your kimono looks good on you even though it's orange" giggling. Naruto smirked and stuck his tongue at Kasai telling him someone else also likes it.

"What happened to Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto. Kasai hearing this also wondered where they are. In fact the group sent to find Naruto all left early morning. "So how are we going to get to Konoha? I mean they probably reached Konoha by now and told everyone" replied Naruto. Kasai hearing this smirked but also chuckled getting everyone's attention.

Tsunade hearing the laughter paled while Kushina and Mito stood next to Tsunade and started to hug the blonde woman scared for their lives. Hinata looked confused with Naruto while they turned to Kasai whose laughter turned menacing. "Are we missing something?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded wondering that as well.

Kasai made a few handseals, bit his thumb, and smeared it on his right arm where a tattoo of a bird with flames is. "Kuchiyose no jutsu" when the poof of smoke went away Naruto and Hinata were awed by the beautiful man-sized bird appeared standing next to Kasai. "Sora, great to see you again. I need your help but first did you tell your mother everything that has happened?"

Hinata is still awed to see such a beautiful bird with many different colors on her feathers. This bird could be the envy of every peacock.

"Yes I have. She is very interested to know why you told her this but seeing that your nephew is alive and contains Kyuubi I assume that there will be trouble down the line?" spoke Sora. Kasai nodded and smirked knowing this is going to be interesting. He told his personal summons everything since the talk with Hinata while Kasai's head started to hurt now of all times.

"Yes. Also his name is Naruto and he is standing next to his girlfriend" smirked Kasai. The Ho-oh turned to the two standing next to each other and smiled as best a bird can "Also I hate to be a bother but do you think you can give us a ride to Konoha? After with what happened with everything-"

"You want to show them what happens when someone interferes with family? Kasai say no more, family is a sacred bond. A bond that can never be broken, that will be always with you. A fire so to speak" smiled Sora. Kasai bowed to his partner summons while Naruto is still awed to see a bird.

"Ano how is she going to take us to Konoha?" asked Hinata. Mito turned to her shaking her head asking if she got sick on the boat or while running high on the trees.

Sora soon started to glow and when she did she grew to about three-fourths the size of Gamabunta "Wow" said Naruto. Everyone is getting a perfect view of how majestic the Ho-oh is. Kasai smirked and jumped onto her back while Naruto followed his uncle's movements "Let's go slowpokes!" shouted Naruto.

Tsunade dropped her head hating to ride on Kasai's summons. "You are telling me. Last time I was sick for almost a week" groaned Mito. With the kunoichi's jumping onto the summons they all were ready to leave.

"Alright Sora nice and easy, but with a little fun" smirked Kasai.

"Of course" giggled Sora. The moment she started to flap her wings and gaining more speed Kushina along with Tsunade started to scream at the top of their lungs while Naruto and Kasai are laughing. Hinata and Mito were holding each other wondering how can this be any fun to them.

Konoha Hokage tower

Hiruzen has been very worried for Naruto 'Why did he do it? I don't understand, to throw away everything he worked for?' thinking to himself. He turns to the anbu telling him the party to retrieve Naruto has arrived at the gate. "Hai. Send them in at-" stopping an anbu appeared in front of Hiruzen.

"Lord Hokage. Our scouts sent us a message, of some thing of a large size flying towards Konoha with incredible speed. They believe it to be a bird summons of some sort" answered the anbu.

Hiruzen hearing this wonders who could have summoned a bird of that size "The only contract I know of is an owl contract which belonged to someone from Kumo during the last war. Other then that I don't know. Take caution, have Konoha secured and if the summon tries to attack us defend Konoha at all costs. Have everyone at the location where it lands" ordered Hiruzen.

Both anbu nodded leaving in a poof of smoke 'I am getting too old for this. Maybe I can convince Jiraiya to find Tsunade to take the hat. But what are the odds of her taking the hat?' thought Hiruzen to himself.

Within moments anbu, jonin, and chunin are all around Konoha preparing for a supposed attack.

The team that was sent to retrieve Naruto soon took positions all around Konoha. "Great. This is all we need, another attack" groaned Sakura. "We should be telling the civilian council about Naruto instead" everyone turned to her and blinked, surprised by many things such as her concern for ratting out her teammate over defending her home and thinking it was civilian business more than ninja business. Jiraiya sighed but before he can speak everyone heard a loud bird screech making many people covered their ears "What was that?"

Everyone saw a huge shadow almost cover all of Konoha. Jiraiya looked up t see a large bird "What kind of summons is that?" No one can give an answer and as it soon started to to desend everyone notices the Hokage tower location "Let's GO!"

With Naruto.

To him the trip was quick but very fun. He turned to see the girls all looking sick "Something wrong?" with them all giving him a look. Naruto turns to Kasai who shrugged his shoulders.

"Kasai. Trouble. It seems they want to attack" spoke Sora.

Kasai hearing this smiled while Sora let out a large screech making many people cover their ears down below. "Sora let's show them what happens when you play with fire" spoke Kasai. Making a few hand seals "Futon Tornado Storm". Blowing out a huge amount of air it soon started to spin and grow in size while Sora soon breathed out a white flame.

With the white flames combining with the tornado everyone saw a huge white flame tornado spinning towards Konoha. "Everyone hang on" said Sora. Diving down into the white tornado of fire. Everyone watching wondered what is going to happen. The shinobi took positions and when the tornado landed on the ground it soon dissipated while Sora stood next to the Hokage tower.

Naruto looking around saw the Hokage tower "That was awesome. Can we do it again?" screaming at the top of his lungs.

"NOOO!" shouted all the kunoichi's.

"I think I am going to lose my breakfast" replied Hinata.

Kasai hearing this blinked turned to Naruto shaking his head "So young" letting out a sigh. Naruto looked confused while Kasai explained "The bloating, the morning sickness. Geez gaki one night and already she is pregnant."

Naruto hearing this turned to Hinata "What? I didn't know she could get pregnant by kissing her." Kasai blinked then fell on his back laughing while Mito let out a sigh because Hinata fainted. Tsunade turned to Kushina mumbling about being an only child. Sora giggled and turned to the shinobi emerging from the trees ready to attack her and everyone else.

**"ENOUGH!**" shouted Sora. Shooting a blast of air from her mouth knocking them all back "You mortals dare attack me? Daughter of SUZAKU one of the Celestial Guardians of this world?" She soon spread her wings and flapped creating a huge gust of wind knocking the shinobi off their feet.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Tsunade jumping off of Sora she landed in front of the summons trying to get the feeling of the earth again. "You are to withdraw the attack immediately." Everyone is stunned to see Tsunade defending the bird. The shinobi all turning to Hiruzen while he is stunned to see Tsunade back in Konoha after all these years.

Soon Jiraiya arrived with his team shocked to see Tsunade here already.

"But how? We left her at the capital hours ago. How did she get here already?" asked Ino.

Kasai jumped onto the ground making them all flinch "That's because of my summons." Pointing to the Ho-oh "Sora. This was the team to retrieve my nephew. Team this is Sora my summons" answered Kasai.

Hiruzen stood there looking at Jiraiya but he can't place his finger on who that red head that is glaring at him is.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Hiruzen!"

When Hiruzen heard the voice he stood there shocked, slowly turning to the direction where the voice came from. "Kushina? You're alive? But how? You died after the sealing was performed." Standing there shocked.

Kasai watched him very closely seeing he isn't lieing.

"I am very much alive. But you. How DARE you lie to me about Naruto dying? HOW DARE YOU!" standing in front of the Hokage with tears threatening to pour she glares at the Hokage with such hate that a light red aura soon started to appear around Kushina making many shinobi nervous.

Soon Kasai had to step next to her to calm her down "Enough Kushina. If you start using Kyuubi's chakra it's going to be bad, real bad. Deep breaths" spoke Kasai. Knowing what can happen he turns to the shinobi who are all nervous to feel Kushina chakra go up that much.

Tsunade stood next to Kushina while she also glared at her sensei "We have a lot to talk about and none of it is good on your part". Moving towards the Hokage tower, Naruto along with Mito and Hinata started to walk with the adults inside the tower. Hiruzen turned to Jiraiya asking if there is anything that he should know or miss.

"Yes, a lot. Naruto has a twin sister. His uncle is alive and so is Kushina. Tsunade has been living with them for quite sometime" answered Jiraiya. Hiruzen's facial expression turned to lost. Naruto has a sister and an uncle, that was believable by comparison, but how did Kushina survive the sealing? He saw the bodies there and both of them dead "And yes she is the real Kushina. Me and Kakashi felt both Tsunade's and Kushina's wrath. Mito, Naruto's sister, is the one going to deal the punishment" answered Jiraiya with a very loud gulp.

"If she is anything like Kushina I am in trouble" replied Hiruzen.

"Worse" said Jiraiya getting his sensei attention "Tsunade has been training her as well"

"I'm doomed" said Hiruzen nervously.

Council meeting

It didn't take long for the civilian council to gather to hear the demon has returned along with Tsunade. The shinobi side on the other hand took a few moments to get everything settled due to their clans having to control the area where a giant Ho-oh landed. Right now Sora is just relaxing in the sun while many children are awed by it.

In fact she shrinked down back to normal size while many children look up and stare at her. Back inside the punishment room that many will know for decades.

Hiruzen is sitting in his seat nervous while Kasai is snoring getting some needed sleep. Kushina is talking to Hinata and Mito on a few things while Tsunade is talking to Naruto about a few things to say. When the elders walked in along with Danzou, Kasai woke up and threw a kunai at the old cripple almost killing him shocking everyone.

"Hello Danzou. I have a surprise for you" pointing behind him everyone noticed a woman walking out of the shadow, while walking towards Kasai giving him some folders to him and also Tsunade.

"I gathered a few things here in Konoha which I think you would like to see Lady Tsunade" said Nono bowing. Tsunade smiled and took the folders while Kasai is looking at some personal shinobi files. Nono bowed and looked at Danzou with a condescending smirk making the old war hawk nervous to see that she is alive after all these years.

Hiruzen wants to know how did she appear now out of all places. It's not every day you see the Miko in Konoha of all places. "But I thought she died many years ago during the last shinobi war? What is going on here and how long has she been back in Konoha without anyone knowing?" speaking to himself.

Hiruzen looked around noticing the kunai only inches away from Danzou's head.

Everyone turned to Kasai while one councilman called for the anbu to arrest him for attacking Danzou. "Go ahead and try it. I would love to see what the Fire Daimyo would do" smirked Kasai. Everyone listened to him while a jonin walked into the room making Kasai smirk. He took his seat and lazily laid back while the jonin gave the Hokage a scroll.

When he opened it he looked at Kasai sighing not liking this. "Kasai Uzumaki here has invoked article four-hundred-twenty-two of Konoha's charter" answered Hiruzen. Every one in the room looked at Kasai letting out a few snores. Kushina rolled her eyes and kicked the chair making it fall on the ground while Kasai switched places with Tsunade with a substitution.

"KASAI!" screamed Tsunade on the ground.

"Shhh. Lower your voice. We are indoors and I'm trying to get some sleep" yawned Kasai. Tsunade turned to him threatening him that he will be sleeping forever if he doesn't stop. "But I promised Naruto to show him a few things around Uzu" yawned Kasai in a childlike manner. Everyone turned to Naruto then back to Kasai while many people soon started to scream demanding to know what is going on.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Kushina getting everyone's attention. She glared at the civilian side "Naruto is my son, who I was lied about by the Sandaime. I will be taking him from Konoha, taking him home. Away from this village" demanded Kushina not caring if anyone tried to stop her. Everyone in the room looked at Hiruzen while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" coughing into his hand everyone looked at him "It's true, Kushina Uzumaki is the mother of Naruto Uzumaki. The name is not a mere coincidence. The young lady there I assume is his twin sister that Jiraiya mentioned" answered Hiruzen. Everyone turned to Kushina then back to Hiruzen then moved their sights to Mito who soon flared enough Killing intent that made Tsunade smile with pride while everyone gasped to feel that much intent coming from someone that young.

"How is this possible? Lies! He is a no-good orphan like we've always said he is!" shouted Sakiri. Glaring at Naruto she wants to see him dead while not gaining anything in life for everything she believes he has done. "He has no mother! Kyuubi consumed his soul! He IS Kyuubi! I say so!" shouting out loud.

She turned to see a kunai grazing her face making her stop while she started to shake.

Everyone followed the kunai's trajectory and noticed Kasai with a katana already in his hands ready to battle "Speak well. Because the next words you say may very well be your very last" turning to his right. He noticed the anbu coming at him "Shinra Tensei" with the motion of his hand the anbu are sent flying towards the wall "When I said your last, I really meant your last. I don't make idle threats."

Everyone shivered to hear Kasai's cold icy voice looking directly at the civilian side. Sakiri still hasn't moved from her spot, she just looked at her fingers to see the blood on it. In all her life in the council no one has ever stood up to her or even threatened to attack her. To her, the very notion was equivalent to sin. "HOW DARE-" before she can even finish screaming.

Shikaku used his shadow making her stop.

"Sakiri Haruno, you spoke out of term and the Fire Daimyo here has given Kushina Uzumaki the Daimyo of Uzu his full support. To insult her son but also to talk back to Kasai Uzumaki, the head Shinobi forces of Uzu. I don't think I or the daimyo will help you if you dig yourself into any trouble. Do not presume you are untouchable, or you may find out how wrong you are." answered Hiruzen.

Looking at Shikaku making him release her "Trouble some. The same thing is going to happen to her and the Hyuga's?" yawning.

Everyone in the room looked at Kasai and Kushina then to Hyuga clan leader. Hiashi hearing this raised an eyebrow 'So that is the daimyo that the Fire Daimyo had with him? Hanabi did indeed make a mess of things'. Shaking his head he looks at Hinata and noticed something was different about her, but he couldn't say for certain.

"This never would have happened had you all done what I said long ago and killed that boy. But no, like fools you had to say no, and look where it got us." Sakiri muttered chastising everyone in an 'I told you so' manner.

Kushina crossed her arms and glared hatefully at the woman she was unfortunately somewhat familiar with in her youth. "You've always been like that Sakiri, convinced everyone should just go along with you think like you're the only one who can tell right from wrong. You may think your adamance here in getting things how you want is admirable, but to me it's simply childish stubbornness. Tell me, is it pride that makes you refuse to compromise or do you _really_ think no one's allowed to say no to you?" smirked Kushina.

"We are not here to talk about me, we're here to discuss that thing's punishment for trying to betray Konoha." Sakiri replied, pointing at Naruto.

"No we are not." Hiruzen corrected, surprising the pink-haired woman.

"But-" She tried to interject, but was silenced by Kasai holding out another kunai ready to throw.

"Now let's get this meeting started" smirked Kasai which sent shivers down the Konoha nin's spines. "First thing we are opening up, Lady Tsunade will be taking everything out of the Senju and Uzumaki clan forge". The elders hearing this flinched and turned to Tsunade nodding her head not wanting to deal with anything in Konoha.

Hiruzen on the other hand sighed "I was hoping to give the title of Hokage to Tsunade. But seeing that she doesn't want to be in Konoha, I assume I must remain Hokage until another worthy candidate emerges" turning over to Naruto. He watches him look away making Hiruzen drop his head 'I made too many mistakes and this is one of them' thought Hiruzen painfully.

"Lady Tsunade is this true? Everything?" asked Shikaku.

"Yes. I've been living at Uzu for almost the whole decade. I am with my family. I have none here in Konoha" answered Tsunade. Shikaku hearing this sighed and turned to the elders while they both talked to each other.

"Yes that is true. But your clan is one of the founders. For you to turn-" stopping. Tsunade sent a wave of killing intent towards Homura making him cough nervously. "What I mean is it would be a shame that the last of the Senju clan leaves Konoha for good. Never setting foot in the village that your grandfather helped create." answered Homura.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and leaned back asking about her other family here making many people confused. "Naruto. He is part of the Uzumaki clan. My cousin clan, another one of the founders. So for you to say that is pointless". Many people in the room looked at Tsunade seeing she is budgeting on the subject while Hiruzen sighs knowing how much this will hurt Konoha's morale. "So I will take everything out when we leave" ordered Tsunade.

Hiruzen nodded and looked at Tsunade "Very well. Everything that your clan left will be taken out of Konoha by you. But I don't think the Uzumaki clan has anything still here." Kushina hearing this turns to her brother while he rolled his eyes, giving her the spotlight everyone in the room wonders what they have of the Uzumaki clan or using?

"The spiral on everyone's uniform belongs to my family and my nation" answered Kushina. Hiruzen flinched forgetting about that while the elders turned to Tsunade waiting for an answer from her.

"It belongs to our family and I agree with Kushina. You and everyone in Konoha lost the right to bear it after everything you did to Naruto" spoke Tsunade. The shinobi side all mumbled knowing how true what she says is. Many shinobi in the past did indeed torture Naruto and for them to continue to wear the spiral symbol of that family but also from the founders is a grave insult.

Hiruzen nodded shamefully knowing that is true. "But what about the future generations of shinobi? Surely they are innocent." Kasai snorted getting everyone's attention pointing to everyone in the room to tell them why they won't have the honor to wear it. The honor of being a shinobi of Konoha coming from the founding families of Konoha.

"You all can tell your children that _you_ are the reason why the founders of the village took it away" answered Kasai. The clan heads all looked down knowing what he says is true. Something like this will surely make Konoha look like fools to the other nations. For a village to lose one of its identities is like Iwa losing it's stone will.

"I see. So you want the children to blame the parents?" spoke Danzou for the first time.

"Yes. To show them that their parents aren't always right. Would their children love to hear how they tortured an heir of a nation because they can't tell the difference between a demon and a child? They shamelessly tortured a child and expected to be rewarded for it. What would the children think of their parents then? But to add more insult to injury they tortured the heir of that nation, that family, and that family being one of the founders of Konoha but also cousins as well" smirked Kasai. The civilian council all gulped knowing if they told their children the truth they would be executed for revealing a secret that is punishable by death.

But to hear what he wants to do, it would make a whole generation wonder why it was taken away from them. Danzou kept quiet seeing that he used his answer to confirm what he is going to do. Kushina clearing her throat looked at Hiruzen "But also all the seals that are being used to help protect Konoha and reinforce its defense, gone and stopped"

Danzou hearing this slammed his hand on the table "But in doing so you weaken us. You leave us in a vulnerable state". Angry that she is doing this he glared at the civilian side for ruining this. 'What Sai sent me troubled me. But to have all this greatly weakens Konoha but also ruins my plan' bitterly thinking to himself.

Everyone in the room turned to him while Hiruzen raised an eyebrow wondering how does he know about those seals. "Kushina please, are you really going to take _everything_ your family did help forge in Konoha out?" pleaded Hiruzen.

Kushina nodded "And it's completely justifiable because Konoha and everyone else chose to torture my son who comes from that family than obey their hokage's last wish" answered Kushina. The clan heads all looked away while the civilian council were angry that they no longer could destroy Naruto or his dream. "Those seals were given as a gift to Konoha by my clan. We can take it back but seeing how worried you are I assume some of those seals haven't been maintained since Mito-sama's death. So meaning some of the seals haven't been working while you are trying to figure out a way to reestablish them without us and thus claim you owe us nothing" smirked Kushina.

Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow while Danzou gripped the top of his cane, angry that she knows this. Homura and Koharu sadly sighed and nodded getting everyone's attention. "Indeed, what she says is true. The wall that a snake summons destroyed hasn't been enforced by the seals for decades. Konoha's security has been going down since the Uchiha clan head around Mito-sama's death told us they can help restore the seals. We thought they had some knowledge but in the end they were studying the seals and destroyed them" answered Homura.

Kasai chuckled getting everyone's attention finding it funny that the Uchiha clan was trying to copy fuinjutsu, their worse field to copy. The Sharingan can only copy the image of the seal, not the application process or intention; kind of like trying to draw a kanji instead of actually write it."Talk about ironic. I haven't seen that since I beat down about twenty Uchiha when I wasn't even an academy student here in Konoha" chuckling. Everyone turned to Hiruzen who is shocked to hear all this.

Sakiri hearing this gritted her teeth "Fine, let them take what they have. But if Konoha falls everyone will blame you not us."

Kushina, Tsunade, and Mito blinked at her then burst out laughing making everyone wonder what is wrong. "If Konoha falls it's because of the lack of leadership and the traitors within its own rank. I mean Uncle Kasai killed four Ne at the capital" giggled Mito. Kasai threw a scroll and once it landed on the table it unsealed the bodies of four dead Ne.

"So if Konoha falls it's not because we are taking what our family made or brought in Konoha. It falls because of traitors like Danzou and crooks like the civilian council only looking out for themselves" smirked Mito. Everyone looked at Danzou while Hiruzen glared at him. Koharu and Homura looked at Danzou shaking their heads wondering why he didn't disband that program.

Danzou in the spotlight turned to Kasai with a smirk. He turned to Mito smirking himself knowing how get back at her for speaking to him like that "So it seems that boy has a sister. But as international treaties state the father's name is higher. So tell me Namikaze family what will happen if you have to stay here in Konoha because of that treaty."

No one said anything in the room.

The slience filled in the room with shocks and gasp after a moment what Danzou stated.

"WHAT?" screamed Sakiri. She turned to Kushina "Her? She married Minato-kun? HOW?" Trying to figure out how she married Minato, she tried everything to impress him while he never did look at her. 'Instead he married her, a daimyo and kunoichi who had children with him?'

Hiruzen sent a glare towards Danzou but what he said is true "I'm afraid so Kushina. The Namikaze name is higher due to him being Hokage. I'm afraid by treaty you and your family have to stay in Konoha". Tsunade shook her head and leaned back on her chair while Kasai looked at her knowing what he said is true.

"Nope, that won't happen. Finish reading the scroll that the Fire Daimyo sent" answered Tsunade. Turning to Kasai she shaked her head 'I dont know how he does it. He is steps ahead of us. But what he said is true. Sensei doesnt want Konoha to fall but yet he is letting it rot away' thought Tsunade bitterly to what happen to the Village she grew up in.

Hiruzen hearing this wonders what else did the Fire Daimyo give Kushina and her family. Danzou scowled seeing that the reason why they went to Fire capital is to make sure they leave Konoha and Hi no Kuni despite what Konoha insisted legally. When Hiruzen finished reading the scroll he looked at Kushina "So the marriage is valid but with Uzu coming back as a nation you are taking position as Daimyo but making Naruto your heir?" answered Hiruzen. Kushina nodded while Hiruzen continued to read the scroll "So he changed it because of your family. Meaning the treaty doesn't affect you"

The civilian side all erupted in protest while the clan heads turned to Kushina shocked she doing this.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Mito. Everyone in the room turned to her "You all have _no say_ what we do in our family. In fact you are the reason why we were separated! You lied to my kaasan telling her my niichan died." All the people in the room turned to Hiruzen who has a shocked reaction from what she said.

Homura and Koharu both turned to him wondering what is wrong.

"I never did such a thing. Kushina I saw you die next to Minato. In fact I never knew you had twins" answered Hiruzen. Kushina refused to listen to him while Kasai yawned thinking he is just lying to protect his ass. Tsunade on the other hand wanted more answers to know why he did all this and is now denying it.

"Inoichi can you check his mind to see if he is telling the truth?" asked Tsunade. Everyone looked to Tsunade shocked she even asked him to do such a thing while Kasai snorted. Thinking its a waste of time but Kushina on the other hand.

"Yes please, let's see what you've been hiding from us. In fact let's see Homura and Koharu's memories as well. If the three of you truly are innocent then you'll have nothing to hide from us." spoke Kushina. The council is shocked that Kushina is demanding this while Hiruzen seems voluntary showing he has nothing to hide on that day of the Kyuubi's attack.

The elders also seem relaxed as well, not worrying about it.

Inoichi on the other hand seemed nervous "Very well. But only on what happened on the day when Kyuubi appeared" spoke Inoichi. When he got up he walked to the Elders and made a few hand seals and placed one hand each on their heads. Inoichi looked into his memories and sees them with Hiruzen telling Kushina that Naruto didn't survive the sealing.

Once he broke the connection he looked at the Hokage "I am afraid to say this lord Hokage but you did go to Kushina telling her that Naruto didn't survive the sealing." Hiruzen hearing this raised an eyebrow wondering what is going on? Thinking back he can only think back to one person that will also help him clear his name.

"Get me Kakashi Hatake in here." Ordered Hiruzen. Turning to the group "When Kakashi gets here Inoichi will look into our memories. I think someone must have impersonated me to tell Kushina about Naruto not surviving the sealing" answered Hiruzen. Many people in the room looked at each other while Kasai looked at the Sandaime with a serious face.

"So in other words someone didn't want Naruto to leave Konoha" Kasai summarized, looking over to Danzou making him scowl underneath his breath.

Kushina hearing this looks at Hiruzen shocked that someone would do this.

"It seems that way, yes" answered Hiruzen.

It wasn't long until Kakashi was found and when he saw Kushina he flinched making some people raise an eyebrow. "Alright Kakashi. We are going to check your memories on the day of Kyuubi's attack. So stay still" ordered Inoichi. Kakashi nodded wondering what is going on, watching Inoichi make a few hand seals he placed one hand on each on their heads.

Everyone waited in silence while Homura and Koharu wonder what is going on. Kasai and Kushina along with Tsunade wonders what is going on and who really is the person behind all this?

"Interesting" spoke Inoichi out loud. Everyone watched him end the jutsu and looks at the Hokage and Jonin. "It seems to me at the same time that Kushina was spoken to by Sandaime-sama, he was talking to Kakashi while watching Naruto sleep in his crib at the Hokage tower. All four memories are real and weren't alter in any way. But the question remains who really was that person Kushina spoke to?" asked Inochi.

"My thoughts exactly. I would never try to steal or keep Naruto in Konoha knowing if he can have a better life somewhere else that's fine. But it was one of Minato's dream to see his children be shinobi of Konoha" answered Hiruzen.

Kasai hearing this snorted "You mean his dream is to see Naruto being a jinchuuriki to Konoha" replied Kasai.

"Kasai!" shouted Kushina surprised that he said that.

"What?!" answered Kasai raising his voice. "I am telling the truth. The old cripple there wants him as a weapon. The civilian council want him to suffer then die when they get bored of him. The clan heads did nothing to help him justifying it by saying Naruto didn't have obvious social status and thus belonged on the streets. And the hokage expects him to fulfill Minato's dream whether or not it clashes with any of his own. I call all of Konoha here full of bullshit. Konoha did this out of greed, spite, and apathy and they _will_ suffer for their actions. _They_ did this, no one else did" exclaimed Kasai.

Hiruzen remained quiet and nodded "Very well. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki I accept your shinobi resignation to be a shinobi of Uzu." Turning to Naruto with a smile he nods at the Hokage tower.

"Hai thanks old man" answered Naruto.

Tsunade let out a sigh wondering how did this all happen 'Kasai is right yet again.' Looking at Mito "Sorry Gaki. But no punishment this time" Mito started to pout and folded her arms huffing her chest making Hinata giggle. "You three can go and relax. We will finish the rest of the treaty here" said Tsunade.

The three nodded getting up but was stopped by an anbu "Again? Do I have to start killing some more?" whinned Kasai.

Hiashi looked at Hinata watching her shrink behind Naruto "I wish to know why did you leave with them?" asked Hiashi. Hinata looked at her father from behind Naruto and took a deep breath.

"I didn't want Naruto-kun to leave me. I want to be with him. And we are going to be together" replied Hinata. Naruto holding her in his arms glared at Hiashi who seemed to close his eyes and began to think for a moment.

"Go. Leave already gaki's." teased Kasai watching his niece and nephew glare at him. Kasai chuckled and looked at "Hinata, I already agreed to what we spoke about" said Kasai. Kushina hearing this turned to him raising an eyebrow wondering what he has up his sleeve. With the three nodding they left the room while Kasai looked at Hiashi "I would like to have a chat with you and your elders" spoke Kasai.

"Kasai" said Kushina in a stern voice.

"Don't worry. I have a few things in mind" grinned Kasai.

"Great. More people at the hospital for me to watch" groaned Tsunade.

"Very well. Let us talk about the meeting but also a treaty between Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure" spoke Kushina. Everyone heard this perked up while Sakiri wonders what is she going on.

'The boy is Minato-kun's son? He is going to be the next Daimyo of Uzu? Whose nation is rich in ore's, jewels and other sediments? Heir of a powerful clan which helped found Konoha and now of all time this is shown?' thinking what is going on. She turns to Kasai and Kushina wondering how she can get Sakura into Uzu to be close to Naruto and his inheritance.

With the Gaki's

Making their way down the market Mito watched as everyone whispered "Wow this is ridiculous. I mean spies can get everything from this place. Do they really think only other civilians can hear them?" Just watching how people close their shops while others glare at Naruto, Mito turns to Hinata walking next to him not caring who glares at her.

As if things couldn't get any worse.

"Hinata!" called Ko.

All three stopped and when they turned around they saw Ko along with a few elders and some people from the main house.

"This is going to be difficult" replied Mito.

"Tell me about it. We can't even have a decent walk without someone bothering us... Wait." shouted Naruto. Looking at the Hyuga's "Aren't you guys supposed to be packing? I mean the Fire Daimyo did kick you out of Konoha". Many people hearing what Naruto said stopped and looked at the elders glaring at him while some of the main house cursed at the reminder.

"Lies. Why would the Fire Daimyo end our contract with the village?" shouted one member.

Mito blinking turned to Hinata and back to them remembering what Hanabi did to a few Daimyo's outside Hi no Kuni but also how one elder clearly encouraged her attitude. "Maybe that is the reason" answered Mito shrugging her shoulders. Everyone turned to her while she looked at the elders "Besides look at them they didn't stop niichan from saying anything. Meaning it's all true just ask him" pointing to Ko.

He flinched while many more people came to hear this. It's not everyday a powerful clan is thrown out of a village. Killed yeah but evicted? "Yeah kind of sad to see a clan getting kicked out of the village. No offense Hinata I like you because we are getting to know each other. But the way the others act, I wonder if you were adopted. But having the byakugan shoots that theory down the toilet. So are you guys ready to leave us alone? Or does the Fire Daimyo have to hear more compliants on what you are doing? Heck he might actually end up breaking the clan." answered Mito looking up thinking.

The few Hyuga elders glared at Mito while she gave out a vulpine grin that could match Naruto's fox grin. As things couldn't get any worse then Team Ten appeared in the street blinking. "My money is on the Hyuga's" said Ino.

Shikamaru and Chioji look to her "I don't know. I mean we saw what Naruto and his uncle did. And we know how much of a prankster Naruto is so expect something big from him or her" replied Shikamaru. Asuma rolling his eyes walked to the middle trying to break everything apart but also sending some people home.

"Come on" said Asuma getting everyone's atteniton. "I read the scroll and you guys did a great job pissing off those delegates. Take whatever pride and nobility left in you and go home and pack. If you guys really think you are going to attack Naruto who is going to be the next Daimyo in line, and get away with it then you guys are clearly blind" throwing away his cigarette on the ground.

One of the elder glared at him with his byakugan on. "How dare you! Do you know who we are?"

"Yes. A clan that was evicted for acting like they are worth more than any other group. I mean you guys must be the first in all of Hi no Kuni history. Well there's always a first for everything" replied Naruto. Hinata giggled from what he said while Mito nodded knowing how true what he said.

"You demon brat DIE!" charging towards him.

Naruto pushed Hinata to Asuma who caught her "Naruto!" shouted Hinata.

Watching the elder charge towards Naruto he came to a complete stop a few feet away from Naruto. "What just happened?" asked Ino. Wondering what the elder slammed into. There is no wall and no hand seals made to make him stop. "Weird"

"Nope, me" answered Mito. Everyone noticed a chain coming from her back and wrist "He slammed right into my chakra barrier. Almost unbreakable. Pretty much nothing gets in. Probably not even the Jyuken" smirked Mito. Ko activated his byakugan and looked at Mito noticing the barrier around her and Naruto but also covering a range of the area. "Also don't think the Byakugan can find a weakness. I can make it grow in size" repelied Mito.

One person from the main house charged at the barrier and striked at the barrier to find she is right. Nothing happened, nothing went through. In fact the chakra seemed to go right into the barrier.

"I guess Shikamaru was right. Naruto's sister did have something big" folding her arms, slightly jealous, she turned to both girls 'How the hell do they have bodies like that? I mean look at them. What is their secret?' thought Ino bitterly. Everyone watched the two Uzumaki's siblings look at the Hyuga's waiting for them to make their move.

"Alright everyone that's enough. You go home and you three head to where you need to go" ordered Asuma. The Hyuga members minus Hinata snorted or glared at Asuma. While Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"RAMEN" running to Hinata he takes her hand and looks at Mito "Follow me" as the two leaves in blur. Asuma shook his head knowing how much Naruto loves his ramen.

The Hyuga's glare at Asuma while he started to light a new cigarette "What? No 'Thank you'? I just saved you from being humiliated by children" walking to his team they soon started to leave.

"This isn't over" said the elder.

That Night Hyuga compound.

Hiashi in his study finished reading the scroll that Kushina gave him. With everything that has been going on and the rumors of his clan being kicked out of Konoha now revealed. Many people are shocked by what Hanabi did while an elder encouraged it. 'Neji seems different today. After I gave him the scroll and apologized he just stared at the scroll reading it. I think he will change for the better.' Letting out a sigh "Hanabi on the other hand is a completely different story. One I hope can be changed too."

Looking at the scroll where Kasai wrote down, this was where things got complicated. The caged bird seal will be removed while a new seal will be applied to only seal the Byakugan upon death but also more. 'The seal he created with Tsunade is amazing but what are the odds of the elder agreeing to it? To have both houses as one' thinking to himself. He sighed and looked to his right where the window is "What do you want?"

Walking inside the room is Kasai with a scroll in his hands. "Here. These belong to you."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow wondering what he means. Taking the scroll from Kasai a few puffs of smoke filled his study "What?" looking around he noticed two of the six elders dead while one of the elders that encouraged Hanabi was dead as well. Kasai gave him another scroll telling him to open it "What is the meaning of this?" activating his byakugan.

He sucked his teeth seeing that Kasai has no chakra system.

"Read it. It's evidence." Said Kasai walking to the window. He came to a stop "I will be here bright and early to remove the seal. But also to apply the new one." After that Kasai disappeared dead into the night while Hiashi gripped the scroll. Opening it he saw blue prints to his home while a letter to a certain Kage to have Hinata kidnapped on her third birthday.

"Meaning these two were responsible for this" said Hiashi shocked. Glaring at the dead bodies he looked at the scroll and sighed seeing that Kasai did something that no one thought or was brave enough to do. "Cleaning up. I assume he doesn't want anyone to start trouble at Uzu. He does have a point but will it stop at Uzu or at Konoha" looking over the scroll he found files and letters where money was going to be sent. "In the end it was someone outside Hi no Kuni who found all this. Maybe the people here are getting a little too vain for their own good" chuckled Hiashi.

Getting up he called for a servant "Have all the elders from the branch house ready to have a new seal. The old one will be removed followed by their children then their grandchildren" spoke Hiashi. The servant hearing this stared at Hiashi "Immediately. Time is crucial" ordered Hiashi making the servant flinch then bow.

Root Headquarters

Danzou was reading a report and turned to his right to see Nono "How nice to see you. It's been years." Before Nono moved Kasai walked out with a few shinobi wearing a dark green short-sleeved jonin vest of Uzu. "What do I owe you?" gritted Danzou.

Kasai walked up to him and stared at the crippled man "Stay away from my family or you will be sorry" making a few hand seals they all left in a poof of smoke making Danzou grit his teeth.

'This isn't over' thought Danzou.

Looking down to some paper work he found a picture inside a folder and when he opened it he saw something that made his blood run cold. 'Where did he find him?'. Thought Danzou bitterly. Looking at the picture to see the man that helped him with some special surgery. "He is too dangerous to be left alive for me or Konoha."


	6. The Battle isnt Over

I do not own Naruto.

No Flames

Hokage Tower

Tsunade along with Kushina, Naruto, Mito and Hinata all gathering the remaining items left by the Senju clan.

"So you think this stuff will be safe in the Uzu Vault?" asked Naruto.

Mito sighed and turned to Naruto saying "It's the safest place available; not even Kaa-chan going to biju mode or Tsunade's super strength could dent it or put a scratch on it.

"You're kidding me right?" Naruto said incredulously.

Tsunade shook wondering how Kasai did it.

"Gaki don't ask, let's go" gathering all the items. Hiruzen walked in with a scroll making Kushina raise an eye.

"So I take the shinobi who wants to leave Konoha and join Uzu wont have any problem?" Hiruzen nodded telling her that a few people also volunteer to join Uzu because of certain events.

"Really such as?" asked Kushina.

When she opened the scroll she raised an eye and nodded hoping Kasai will like it. "Ok they will do. In fact I am surprised," she said looking at a few names. Hiruzen nodded telling them some of them had a hard life.

"But they will also help Uzu and Konoha as well" smiled Hiruzen.

Tsunade nodded seeing that the treaty will help both Konoha and Uzu shinobi forces.

"Good let's go" said Tsunade. With them walking out of the Hokage tower, many civilians looks at Kushina and Tsunade. "This is ridiculous, but at least this will be the last time I will see this place ever again," muttered Tsunade. Kushina patted her back and smiled also knowing how Tsunade is feeling.

"Come one lets see if Kasai is ready and done," said Kushina.

Naruto notices Hinata nervous behavior and entwined his hand with hers.

Hyuga compound

When Hiashi walked in he looked to see half the branch members with a new modify seal on their heads. His meeting with Kushina last night was long after Kasai left. She knew her brother was up to something and she came by and try to act more civilize.

"I still don't like them to have a new seal. It's basically giving them a different set of shackles," grunted Kasai.

Hiashi turned to the corner and notices him relaxing while he watches the many clones working. Many of the branch members turned to Kasai knowing what he means.

But there is a plus side to it. Before Hiashi spoke the four remaining elders barged into the room shocked to see what is happening.

"Hiashi are you mad? You are going against us but also the traditions of the clan!"

One elder turned to one of the branch member smiling at them. Not liking the smirk on the branch member face "PAIN" activating the seal. The branch member braced for the pain to come but it never did.

"WHAT?!" he elder cried out, wondering what is going on. "Why didn't it work?!" He then saw the modify seal on their foreheads.

Kasai yawned and shrugged his shoulders lazy, but truthfully he is cracking up inside.

"I removed the sealing mechanism that caused pain to the person. Like I said; I don't want to give them a different set of shackles. But later we will modify the seal or remove it once for all". Instead of removing the seal like he planned to, which Hiashi feared would cause a civil war to erupt in his clan, so Kushina came to a new conclusion to which Kasai didn't like BUT.

Kushina thought it would mend the problem as they go.

Hiashi smirked and turned to the elders knowing this start is going to be the change for the future.

"Its time we change for the better. For what the Hyuga clan has done for many generations is wrong. You say its tradition but it's not" spoke Hiashi. The elders stand there while moving to Kasai glaring at him "Don't bother. He doesn't have any chakra system what so ever. I don't know how he does it".

"Yo" members of the Hyuga clan all looked over Kasai yawning a bit. Smirking he looks at the females and smirks, placing two fingers on his arm he adds chakra to a seal. "Something you like to see" talking out loud. The females all turned red while the males coughs into their hands, but the elders notices what he did.

'So his secret is located on his right arm' smirked an elder.

"Hinata and everyone else are here. I suggest you bring them here while Tsunade checks a few people" spoke Kasai. Hiashi nodded knowing how important this is. Turning to the clones he dispels them 'Damn. The seal is much worse than I thought? They really butchered it well at least they wont have to suffer from it anymore'. Eating a special chakra pill, Kasai makes five new shadow clones appear and begins on the children.

When Tsunade walked in she looked at the modify seal but also checked the branch members head. Moving her hand around his head she scans and looks at the seal carefully.

"Everything seems to be in place. I got to give you credit Kasai, you and Kushina did a great job on modifying the seal" smirked Tsunade. Kasai rolled his eyes nodding knowing this will solve part of the problem turning to Naruto he decided to have some fun.

"Yea, well you can also thank Hinata. Which reminds me" Kasai letting out a smirk turns to Hinata then to Naruto making him confused "So Hinata when you get to Uzu I thought you will be Naruto's personal servant. He just have to pick up some maids, servants outfit… never mind I will get Anko-chan to do it. I take it she has some good taste with what she wears" letting out a hearty chuckle.

Hinata turned red while Mito, Kushina choked on their breath to hear this.

Hiashi is stunned. He turned to Hinata shocked what she did but also listened to what Kasai said.

'She is willing to give up her freedom to make sure we would have a place call home. Hinata how I raised you may not have been the best, but you always looked out for this clan' thought Hiashi.

Naruto on the other hand looked at Hinata shocked while she nodded. He can't believe what Hinata did but how Kasai just said it so casual as it's an everyday thing.

"Hai. I offered myself as a servant to your clan" spoke Hinata lowly. Knowing there was a good chance that her family wouldn't be homeless she would still get to see Naruto even though she will be a servant to him.

"How could you do that? I don't want Hinata-chan as a servant she is my girlfriend. I care too much for her!" Naruto shouted at his mother and uncle.

Kushina is utterly shocked to hear what Kasai said while Kasai burst out laughing making everyone confuse.

"Naruto" getting her son attention, Kushina looked at Hinata with a smile. "When Hinata came to us with this offer. I wasn't going to accept her offer as a servant to the clan" when she finished that. Hinata eyes lit up and looked at Naruto with a smile. Kushina turned to Kasai with a stern look making the red head nervous with a chuckle "A maids outfit. A servant outfit" scolded Kushina.

Wondering what antics Kasai is trying to do.

"And you would let Anko to choose? She would have chosen the most revealing outfit," answered Tsunade. Tapping her foot wondering what is going on in Kasai head she knows he played a few pranks on Naruto already. Kasai burst out chuckling again but falls on the floor happy to see Naruto's reaction. When Uzumaki, Senju and Hinata turned to Naruto he is glowing red. "I think I have my work cut out at the hospital with him" spoke Tsunade rubbing the headache away.

"Maybe a nurse outfit" laughed Kasai.

"I believe we all have our work cut out lady Tsunade" everyone turned to Hiashi while he looked over at Kasai with a death glare. Watching the red head laugh on the ground "You on the other hand are mad. To think my daughter would stoop that low to be a servant. Even if he is the next person in line to be daimyo" gritted Hiashi.

"If it means for her to get closer to the gaki and maybe someday get married and be his wife and have kids. I think she would put on some outfits. Now that you mention didn't one of your clan members years ago got caught. I mean being a Voyeur is kind of shameful on top of watching some married couple going at it at their home. Kushina has a thing with some objects and Tsunade has some aggression and hitting issues. Geez I thought I had problems" answered Kasai with a snicker.

Everyone that was mention in that room turned red, Hiashi raised an eye and looked at Hinata who is glowing bright red. Kushina turned to Kasai wanting to kill him while Tsunade wanted to tie his tongue in a knot.

"I don't get it?" asked Naruto.

Kasai turned to him about to speak "NO" hearing Tsunade, Kushina and Hinata screaming he closed his mouth. Kushina took a deep breath and turned to Hiashi asking if everyone will be ready to leave soon.

"Yes the one's who will be traveling with us will be ready to leave when you are ready. But how will the others get to Uzu?" asked Hiashi. Kasai smirked and pointed to the doors where a few more kage bunshins walked in.

AS they dispel he groans.

"We have an issue here. It seems an anbu tried to copy the special Jikūkan" spoke Kasai. Everyone turned to him wondering why but also what else.

"And?" asked Tsunade.

Kasai turned to her with a stern face with a devious smirk slowly appeared knowing only trouble is going to happen.

"Lets just say it won't be pretty for him"

"Very well. When all this is done here in Konoha we will leave together with the Hyuga compound," ordered Kushina.

Hiashi looked confuse not understanding what is going on.

"But aren't we traveling to the port to get to Uzu?" asked Hiashi. Kasai snorted shaking his head "Then how are we getting there?"

"Like I said a special Jikūkan. It's a fuinjutsu that I came up with when Minato used the Hiraishin. We will be moving everything towards Uzu with a special Fuin to Uzu, so meaning no air travel or boat travel" answered Kasai. Getting up he walked to Kushina to see the scroll and when he opened it he raised an eye "And I need to send a message to Shizune telling her of the extra guests are coming in"

Naruto looking at the scroll saw some names.

"Wait Iruka sensei is coming as well" scanning the names he sees, Yugao the anbu from the platoon they sent to get him back to Konoha. "Team nine?" shocked to see a whole team.

"Hai. Neji is part of the Hyuga clan while his teammate Tenten is an orphan who has lived on her own. So has Lee, who Tsunade will be taking a look at him, once we get back to Uzu. Hoping his rehab will be good so he can continue his life as a shinobi. Meaning he will spend some time at Uzu perhaps taking some missions as well for an income for him" said Kushina.

Naruto nodded remembered what happen to Lee during the chunin exams. Looking at the names he also sees a jonin name "Gai?"

Kushina nodded told her that Gai thought it would do some good to help train the next shinobi from Uzu. But also seeing that two of his students would have come to Uzu. Tenten asked to move to Uzu hoping to learn some sealing for her weapons. "Since Gai heard about it he asked if he can be transferred to Uzu," answered Kushina.

Naruto hearing this nods and understands what's going on. With the added forces coming to Uzu it not only strengthens the village but also the bond to Konoha that they once had. "Meaning each Village will look out for each other," answered Naruto. Looking back at the scroll Naruto face lost all color, turning to Kushina then back to the scroll he started to whimper, "_She_ is also coming?"

Everyone wondered who Naruto meant when he said she. Hinata thought it was going to be Sakura and she heard what Tenten said about Naruto if he ever became Hokage. Her blood boil to hear what Sakura said "Who Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Anko" answered Naruto dropping his head. Kasai appeared and took the scroll while looking at the names. Looking at each name he stops and raises an eye and looks at Kushina asking if she approved all the names here.

"No. There will be some names here that wont be going," answered Kushina.

"Good. I already sent a message to Nono to take the jonins back to Nami and make way towards Uzu tomorrow" ordered Kasai.

"Nami?" asked Naruto.

"Yea when I arrived here I told them to head back. But they decided to come by while Tsunade left as well. So two boats are heading back to Nami as well" spoke Kasai. Everyone nodded. Turning to Hiashi asking if it wont be a problem if anyone else comes along for the ride.

"Not that I see" answered Hiashi.

LATER Around Konoha.

Naruto along with team eight and Kurenai while Hinata is saying her good byes to them. Kiba turning to Naruto with a smirk, while Shino continue to hide his facial expression.

"You better take good care of her. I don't care if you will be the next Daimyo of Uzu or Uzukage," said Kiba. Shino nodded also fixed his glasses pointing that his status won't help him in any way if he hurts Hinata.

"Believe it. I will treat Hinata-hime like a real hime" smirked Naruto. Hinata blushes while Kurenai giggles, turning to Kasai he grunts wanting to go already. As things couldn't get any worse for the uncle he slightly shuddered getting everyone's attention.

"I sense a disturbance" shivered Kasai. Looking over to his right he dodges the kunai almost grazing his face "What did I say". Everyone looked towards the bushes to see Anko coming out with a cheesy grin.

"But you taste so good" licking her lips and smiling seductive. She notices everyone looking at her "What" tapping her foot on the ground. Kurenai giggles reminding Anko on what Kasai did early "I haven't forgotten that nice tender feel he pulled on me" letting out a cheesy smile.

Naruto looks at Anko then back to Kasai.

"Hmm you sure you want her to come?" gulping nervously. Kasai gripped Naruto's shoulder smiling and when he turned to Anko he smiled at her making her blush a bit. "Right you're in charge until I take over. In the mean time you just have to keep her under control" smirked Naruto.

"You have a long way to go until you get my job or your mother's" smirked Kasai. "Come on let's get something to eat besides, RAMEN". Naruto pouted while everyone laughed at his expense telling the first thing he is going to do is make Ramen an everyday meal.

"Only in your dreams" chuckled Kasai.

Dango Shop

'Maybe letting Anko choose was a bad idea' Kasai, shrugging his shoulders he took a bite of dango.

"So anything new?" asked Kurenai with a smirk. Hinata turned red and shook her head while Kurenai raised an eye "Really. I heard from a valuable source about someone buying maids and servant outfit" turning to Anko. She choked on her dango, hitting her chest. Kasai pats her back while Anko swallowed the dango.

"Where did you hear that?" hissing at the genjutsu mistress she just whistles playing innocence. Anko turning to Kasai who kept a relax composure while eating his dango.

"Wait that's your fetish" Anko flinched while Kasai continue to eat his dango "Ha. Kaachan was right you are trying to corrupt me. Well I am Incorruptible. I had to deal with Kakashi sensei" smirked Naruto. Kasai stopped eating and lean over to Naruto whispering something into his ear making him turn red.

"Everyone is corruptible" chuckled Kasai.

Kurenai giggled watching the scene while Kiba and Shino wonders what is going on. AS things couldn't get any worse team seven along Sai taking Naruto place on the team appeared.

"Yo" smiled Kakashi underneath his mask.

"So how's the smart alec" Anko looking at Sai and shivered to see that odd creeping smile.

Kakashi looked nervous. In fact Sai has given Sakura and Sasuke nicknames "It hasn't been easy" replied Kakashi.

Sakura nodded and glared at Sai "Yea tell me about it" glaring at Sai.

Hinata mumbled something to herself getting everyone attention.

"Wow hime" said Naruto.

Hinata blushed while Sakura raised an eye asking what she said.

"Ano. It's just that Sakura. I don't think you should say anything negative about your teammate until you get to know him. In fact I heard what you said about Naruto if he became Hokage. But now you act differently learning all this" stated Hinata. Everyone looked back between Sakura and Hinata. Kiba and Shino heard what Sakura said and thought she is out of place.

Naruto is touched that Hinata is standing by him while Sakura in the past always belittle him. Standing next to Hinata he intertwined his hand with hers and kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone.

"Thanks Hina-hime that means the world to me".

Hearing a snort coming from Sasuke. He finds this ironic that Naruto of all people has all this coming to him while he gets stuck in Konoha. Naruto most likely would get private tutors, instructors while he has to find people to train him.

"What ever dobe I think what Sakura said is true. If you did ever become hokage we would have been doomed in the first hour of your reign" scoffed Sasuke.

"Funny teme. Seeing that my cousin clan and father has been Hokage. I don't think any Uchiha did became Hokage or will ever be" scoffed Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto while the blonde stood his ground and used his thumb to point at the Hokage monument proving his point.

Kasai broke out laughing and dropping onto the ground laughing hysterical getting everyone attention.

"Oh man a Uchiha as Hokage. Konoha would be doomed within the first minute. He would order to attack every village thinking that Konoha is the best Village out there" chuckled Kasai. Slowly getting up he looks at Sasuke then breaks out laughing again making the Uchiha get mad.

"Well what would you know? Has any of your family been a kage?" stated Sasuke.

Kasai blinked at her quickly put his legs together and looked up thinking like a child. Snapping his finger "Well yea. Tousan was Uzukage and Kaasan was Daimyo. Jiji was Uzukage as well before tousan" answered Kasai blowing his tongue at Sasuke while Anko giggles at his antics.

"What ever. I still say Uzu is going to be doomed when Naruto takes over. I think he has a better shot of staying in Konoha and getting together with someone important instead a stripped heiress," said Sakura. When Sakura said that everyone watches Hinata slapped her face. Then it happened again Hinata slapped Sakura face once more.

'What's the matter with you' thought Kasai thinking Sakura didn't get slap enough.

Kurenai is shocked that Hinata of all people did that. Naruto standing next to Hinata who is trying to move towards Sakura wanting to rip her apart.

"Clam down Hina-hime".

Sasuke standing next to Sakura sighing wondering why she hasn't learn to shut up. Sakura is the most shocked of all people. She looked at Hinata of all people slapped her twice in front of everyone.

"Wow, it's so fitting right here" everyone turned to Sai wondering what he means. "A couple with large man parts and woman parts fighting a couple with small man parts and woman parts. Naruto and Hinata were obviously made for each other and so were Sasuke and Sakura." AS the pale boy looks at the couple with large parts and his teammates who has the small parts he wonders who will win the fight.

Kasai burst out laughing dropping onto the ground while Anko joined him as well "Oh man he is a comic relief, maybe having him visit Uzu wont be bad".

Anko also laughing asking if the couple with the small parts can come as well to entertain.

"Alright enough all of you" snapped Kurenai. Turning to Hinata she is surprised that she did that to Sakura but seeing what Sakura said about Naruto early she can't blame her. 'She is just defending her boyfriend' thought Kurenai. Thinking its funny that Hinata of all people is dating Naruto who is a kage's son, heir to a nation but also next in line to be daimyo or Uzukage.

"I think its best we left already," said Naruto before a fight escalates out of hand. Kasai got up and nodded "Later guys make sure you come visit" smiled Naruto. With them all leaving towards the Hyuga compound, Naruto turns to Anko who is giggling while Kasai laughs with her 'Strange?' shrugging his shoulders.

They make there way towards the Hyuga compound.

Hokage Tower.

Kushina along with Tsunade and Mito are talking to Hiruzen on a few things that they want to finish up. Tsunade is looking at a few people who will come to Uzu for six months to refresh their medical skills. Seeing that Nono will be in charge of the group of doctors and nurses.

"So I take everything will be fine?" spoke Hiruzen.

Kushina nodded while Mito shook her head getting everyone's attention.

"I still say his former teammates and Danzo is hiding something more. In fact have you sent any anbu to see about his current work with those Ne? I know the clan head of the Yamanaka wasn't happy to see his clan member dead" spoke Mito. Wondering what more issues they are going to have. Kasai made his point during the meeting while the clan heads got the memo about the issue.

Hiruzen sighed trying to push the headache away. Kasai's actions at the meeting have caused a great stir among the civilian council but also the clans. Are looking for members of Ne.

"I sent Ibiki to look into it. But it's more complicated then you think. He has some jonins under his command meaning he's been up to something" spoke Hiruzen.

Mito rolled her eyes while Kushina sent her glare. Wanting her daughter to drop the subject, she wonders what her brother has been teaching her.

"Well if he don't fix the problem Kasai will. He already killed two Hyuga elders," said Tsunade voicing her thought before Kushina gets any angrier at Mito. Hiruzen turned to her shock while she nodded "How do you think we tested the new seal. But he just modify it now".

"I am getting too old for this. Hiashi didn't report this to me, meaning Kasai has this all planned" said Hiruzen. As things couldn't get any worse an anbu appeared in front of the Hokage. "Lord Hokage we have trouble coming to the east gate". The kunoichi's rasised eye wondering what kind of trouble "Its an army of Oto along with many snake summons. In the front of the snake summons is Orochimaru leading the army"

"Get what available jonins and chunin to the gate. Have the genin start evacuation of that area," ordered Hiruzen. Turning to the Kunoichi's "Most of our forces are out doing missions to help fix Konoha. We can use a hand," asked Hiruzen. Mito shrugged her shoulders while Kushina and Tsunade nodded.

East Gate

Leading the army is Orochimaru while his hands and arms are wrapped in bandage. Looking towards Konoha he glares at the village wanting to see it destroyed.

"Attack this Village. I want that old Hokage and anbu imposter DEAD" screaming his orders.

Kabuto who is standing next to him is worried seeing that he is taking a gamble to fight Konoha with such a little army. Even with most of its forces out on missions. The chances of Orochimaru destroying Konoha or killing the Hokage are slim.

With the giant snakes attacking the gates, it sent boulders and rocks all around the area.

The building and civilians all around the area soon started to scream and run for their lives.

"Where is he" shouted Orochimaru. "I want that fox anbu that tricked me".

Soon shinobi started to appear and among them was Hiruzen along with Tsunade, Kushina and Mito.

"Take the right. I will take the left. Kuchiyose no jutsu" summoning Katsuyu. Tsunade and the slug started to move towards the snake summons, as they approach they heard a bird screech.

"Sora lets do this," shouted Kasai. Making a few hand seals "Futon Uzu Araisha" blowing out a whirlpool storm, Sora breathed out a white flame creating a white fire whirlpool slamming against the snake summons.

Jumping from Ho-oh is Naruto, Hinata and Anko.

"RASENGAN" slamming the ball of chakra into an Oto nin. Naruto took out a pair of kunai and started to cover the civilians. "Hinata-chan" he said, calling her. Hinata slammed a chakra palm to an Oto nin killing him.

"There's too many," shouted Hinata.

"Taju Kage bunshin no jutsu" shouted Naruto.

Create a huge amount of clones they soon started to run in different directions giving everyone time to attack or evacuate.

Jumping down to the ground he fixes his glasses and looks at Naruto.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun its good to see you" smiled Kabuto. Charging towards the blonde he jumps back and slides on the ground. Wondering why Kabuto is attacking him he looks at his headband and sees the oto symbol on it. "You traitor" charging towards him.

"How can I be a traitor when I was never loyal to the village" blocking the kunai strikes. Kabuto charges towards, Naruto but jumped back avoiding a deadly gas.

"Hello Kabuto-kun"

Kabuto froze when he heard the voice. Turning around he looks at Nono. Seeing her shoulder-length light-colored hair. But the round glasses frames are just like his.

"Nono" almost choking on his words. Another person landed near Nono shocking him. "Urushi" shocked to see him alive but also Nono, he remembers killing her when he was a spy at Iwa.

"Kabuto what are you doing. This isn't you," said Urushi.

Naruto watching this turned to Hinata. AS things couldn't get any worse, Manda slammed his tail on the ground destroying a building.

One thing came to everyone's mind.

Why is Orochimaru attacking NOW?


End file.
